Love and Adventure in the Wild West
by SGundy
Summary: In 1871, 18 year old Ariadne Nicola takes a job as a school teacher out in Juniper Springs, Wyoming at the recommendation of Dom Cobb. She meets and befriends the newly appointed sheriff, Arthur Wilde and saloon owner Joseph Eames. Can she realize Arthurs feelings for before its too late? Will be rated M for language and bow-chica-bow-bow in later chapters. Ariande&Arthur, Eames
1. Chapter 1 - Ariadne's Letter

_September 3__rd__, 1871_

_Dear Dom,_

_Every time I get a letter from you or Mal my heart sores. I remember being so worried about Mal during the trip out to the Wyoming territories. Thank the Lord you arrived before she gave birth._

_It's hard to believe little Jimmy is 2 already! Please tell me all about the adventures he and his sister are getting into. The last one I heard about involved a game of chase and a large mud puddle. I miss you all dearly. I remember teaching Phillipa how to play hide and seek in your backyard when she was just 3! Helping at your house and taking care of Phillipa after she was born was wonderful, the year I spent working for your family was truly the best in my life. _

_Send the kids my love! I expect Phillipa to start writing letters to me very soon. I know Mal has been working with her on her letters and it gladdens me that she is taking to learning with enthusiasm!_

_Please tell Mal I look forward to her next letter! She and I have been exchanging recipes. It's fascinating the difference it makes living in the city compared to the "untamed west". I do love the city and everything it has to offer, but the fresh apple tarts she made last month sounded lovely._

_I will not bore you with any more details about cooking and baking though. I am very interested to learn more about the teaching position you mentioned in your last letter. I'm intrigued but not sure I'm qualified. As you know, I have until January at the orphanage but after that I need to find somewhere else to live, so this seems to be the perfect opportunity._

_I will not be secretive in this matter, I have a meager savings. I do believe I have enough to buy my train ticket out to Cheyenne, however, I do not know what I could do for room and board once I arrived. Would this job include housing? _

_Maybe I will be seeing you soon after all! I eagerly await your correspondence and hope this opportunity will work out for me. _

_All my love,_

_Ariadne Nicola_

* * *

Ariadne put down her fountain pen and looked out the window. All she could see was the brick wall of the building next to hers. The dirty, red bricks surrounded even dirtier windows. How anyone could see out of them was a mystery.

She heard two children playing and screaming with laughter as they ran down the sidewalk in front of the building. From her angle, she could only see them for a few seconds before they disappeared from view again.

The trees were swaying back and forth in the breeze and every now and then a yellow or orange leaf would float down to the sidewalk and blow away down the street. There was a tree in the yard and others like it all along the street that had been losing their leaves all month. Those colorful leaves now lay dead on the ground, lining the sides of the houses and had collected against the fence in the yards, ready to be raked up.

Looking skyward, plumes of chimney smoke curled up and dissipated into a dreary, cloudy sky. It had been raining all week and looked like the sky might open up again at any moment.

September rain was always the coldest. By October it would be snowing, but September rain was so cold that it seemed to soak through to your bones for hours. If she wanted to get this letter in the mail today, she needed to hurry. Grabbing her coat and hat she flew down the stairs, only pausing to tell Mistress Laurette where she was going.

_Laurette's House for Abandoned and Orphaned Children _stood three stories tall. It was as dirty as the buildings next to it and the wear and tear of the last ten years weighed heavily on the roof shingles. The tiny yard would have been constantly overgrown with weeds and fallen leaves, except that the children were tasked to rake and clean the yard on a weekly basis.

It was Mistress Laurette's opinion that, while they could not control the way the exterior of the building looked, they were capable of maintaining a clean and orderly front yard. Even though it had been her home for the last 18 years, Ariadne thought it looked like a building from a horror story. Especially in this dreary September weather, with the trees bare and a chill in the air.

_The boys will be out here once they get home from school today. They have been neglecting the raking duties this week! _Ariadne thought as she looked again at the fallen leaves.

* * *

Ariadne had been at the orphanage since she was a baby. If anyone knew her parents or why she had been abandoned, they never shared that information with her. When she was younger, she had tried to solve the mystery but came back empty handed and heart broken. Nicola was a common Greek name, and there were so many Greek immigrants in New York that without her parent's names, her search was impossible. All she had wanted were a mother and father to love her.

Her childhood had been lonely and sad, but by age 18 Ariadne had learned to accept her independence and hoped one day she might have her own children to love and cherish, the way she never had been.

It wasn't until she was 14 that she began to teach the younger children at the orphanage. Without the proper guidance, many dropped out of school and ran away to live life on the streets. Mistress Laurette and the other staff did their best, but it was difficult to feed and care for so many children while simultaneously keeping a close eye on their individual studies.

The decision to start helping the younger kids after school was an easy one. It started when she came home to find Amy Elliot on the front steps crying. She had failed her spelling test and didn't want to go back to school. Ariadne was able to help her and refused to give up. She worked with Amy for the next 3 weeks and by the time they took their next test, she only misspelled two words. After that some of the other kids started coming to Ariadne with questions.

School had always been a joy of Ariadne's. While others trudged slowly to school, Ariadne would gleefully skip down the street towards school, and absorb every little detail of every lesson. Now that her school days were long over, she was able to relive that joy as she tutored the kids. She had helped raise many of them, loving and helping them as if they were her true siblings. In many ways, she had become a motherly figure to the younger children and they cherished her as she did them.

It seemed she could have lived this way forever, the perpetual teacher and mother, however there were rules at the orphanage.

On January 14th she would be 19 and officially an adult, rather than a ward of the state. Mistress Laurette had bent the rules slightly to allow her to remain through her eighteenth year. Ariadne suspected it was because she helped out so much with the younger children and eased the burden of the staff without earning any money.

However by law, after her 19th birthday, she would no longer be allowed to stay. She had tried to convince Mistress Laurette to hire her on as an actual employee but had been told,

"That is simply not an option. It is time to get out on your own and start a life for yourself Ariadne! Besides, we just do not have the money to hire anyone else."

She had been trying to find a job but everyone seemed to find an excuse to turn her down. Not enough experience, too pretty, too young, too old, etc. The list went on and on. The only jobs she was offered did not offer living accommodations and wouldn't pay enough for her to rent an apartment. She was stuck. And she would be out on the street in a few months if she couldn't find somewhere.

While this had been worrying her for over a year, Dom had mentioned a teaching position out in his small town, in his last letter. It might be the perfect opportunity for her. He seemed to think she could be a teacher. Ariadne wasn't sure that she possessed the abilities to manage an entire classroom but it appeared she was running out of options.

Dashing around a corner, a buggy and horses splashed through a puddle and nearly soaked Ariadne's skirts. The driver yelled and shook his fist at her while she jumped out of the way and realized that her mind had been elsewhere.

_Be more careful you fool! _She almost yelled until she realized that she had been in the street. She had been imagining the endless plains, cowboys and Indians, saloons and wooden houses that Mal had described in her letters.

_How impossibly different_, she thought while paying closer attention to the traffic. The dirty streets, crowds of people, and hustle and bustle of New York were all she knew. Could she really give this all up to go live in the middle of nowhere?

It wasn't until she saw the sign for Washington Street that she realized that she had walked past the post office at least 5 minutes ago.

_Really? Pay attention you silly goose! The rain is going to start any minute and you could have already been on your way home by now! S_he chastised herself as she turned around and walked purposefully in the right direction.

After she paid for postage and sent off her correspondence she found her mind wandering again.

It seemed crazy. The whole thing was a stupid and dangerous idea. She had heard terrible stories about Indians and roughneck gunslingers. Who could protect you when a posy of wild and savage Indians rode into town with the intent of killing everyone? Or bandits trying to escape their captors that took people hostage to avoid capture. Was there really even any sort of local law enforcement system?

_And what if something happened? What if someone got hurt?_ She thought with anxiety and fear filling her. There weren't hospitals or proper medical care nearby. At best a horse and wagon could take you to a local doctor and pray for the best.

Why would she put herself through that? She knew that Mal and Dom lived in a respectable little town about two hours north of Cheyenne, wherever that was. And what they called 'respectable' was still assuredly quite wild and untamed compared to New York.

They seemed to love it though. Mal had written about the troubles with adjusting to life in the West for about a year and then it seemed to stop. Now, all her letters were filled with happiness and joy. They had even bought a cow and some chickens and had a family farm where they grew vegetables.

It mattered not. Ariadne was determined to stop thinking about every possible worry and problem that she might encounter if she did acquire a teaching position out there.

_Just wait for Dom's letter. Put it out of your mind! You have more important tasks to occupy your time._ She determined as she walked up the steps of the orphanage.

* * *

**Please read and review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Sheriff

September 13th, 1871

Arthur swallowed nervously as he walked down Main Street towards the sheriff's station. Today would be the first day he would be working alone.

Officially. The. Sheriff.

Not just a deputy, but the Sheriff. The boss. The law in this town.

* * *

No matter how many times he thought about it or what words he used, he couldn't wrap his head around the idea. He had always thought he would be a deputy for years. Was he even ready for it?

Last week his boss, Sheriff Ellis, had been shot down in a bar fight. What had started as a simple argument from some cowboys passing through on their way to Rawlins had turned into a full scale fight in a matter of minutes. Joseph Eames, the owner of the local saloon, had tried to get things under control. When yelling at them hadn't worked he turned to a more dramatic approach and got his rifle out from behind the bar and fired warning shot. This had got their attention, but in a bad way. They pulled the pistols from their hips and there were three men with guns drawn in an old fashion standoff.

Eames had told them to take the fight outside and to put the guns away, but one of the men started yelling, then the other one joined in and flipped the table they had been sitting at. His partner had just had enough time to duck behind the table before he shot at him.

That's when Sheriff Ellis came in. He had been across the street at the freight depot when he heard the shots and went running to see what the trouble was. Shots started going off in all directions, men were yelling, chairs and tables all over the bar were flung in all directions. In all the commotion, with people ducking for cover and running around no one seemed to know who fired the shot that hit Sheriff Ellis in the chest.

But in the end, the two cowboys who started the fight were dead. It appeared that they shot each other. Sheriff Ellis was found bleeding on the floor next to the saloon doors, and one of the ranch hands from the Foster ranch had been shot in the arm.

Eames had sent one of the bystanders to run and get Arthur, who was at the sheriff's station, and after they came back to the bar to see what had happened, he knew that he needed to go get Sheriff Ellis's family. Even though everything in him hoped his boss could pull though, gun shots to the chest weren't an easy thing to recover from. It was surprising that he wasn't already dead. The Sheriff was taken to Dr. Yuseff at his little doctor's office and apothecary shop at the other end of Main Street. The doctor was used to seeing gunshot wounds and was able to get out the bullet and stop the bleeding within about twenty minutes. Even though the wound was patched up, Dr. Yuseff said he was bleeding into his lungs which was something he couldn't stop. Every time Sheriff Ellis coughed, he spit out blood. The Sheriff managed to stay alive through the evening, long enough to say good bye to his wife Martha and their daughter Ruth.

Martha had been inconsolable. They had been in love since they were kids. This was the only man she had ever loved, her soul mate. Arthur saw their relationship as a model for everything he hoped he could someday have. Even though they fought, they had a fun and happy relationship. Just earlier this year, Martha had retired from her teaching position to be home and spend more time with her husband. Sheriff Ellis had told Arthur that someday in the next few years he would retire and they would travel the country. Martha had always wanted to see New York and Washington D.C. and Sheriff Ellis thought they might even go to Europe. Now it was all for nothing. In Martha's grieving she had no desire to return to teaching, so it seemed that Dom Cobb was still looking for someone to replace her.

Their son, Roger, was a soldier stationed somewhere up in the Indian country. While they had written him the news, it was difficult to get mail delivered safely in that area. He probably wouldn't know what had happened for another couple weeks.

Ruth and Roger Ellis were some of Arthur's close friends growing up. Ruth didn't like talking about Roger being a soldier. Indians scared her, and she knew what they could do. Less than ten years earlier, the militia in Colorado had attacked the Indians in Sand Creek and relations between the white settlers and the natives had been very bad since. Roger had joined when he was twenty and from what he had told Arthur, things weren't getting better anytime soon. They didn't dare say anything to Ruth though. She knew enough to worry, without them adding the horrifying true details into it.

Arthur was close with their whole family. He and Ruth had remained close after Roger had left. At times he thought she wanted to be more than friends, but he never saw her like that. His mother wanted him to marry her though, she brought it up constantly.

"_You are too old NOT to get married, why do both of my children insist on this life of solitude?! I want grandchildren! And I've seen the way she looks at you, Arthur, you need to grow up and realize that she is a lovely woman who would make a wonderful wife. You will end up alone if you keep being so picky!"_

This was the conversation that she had brought up just last night. He knew she had his best interests at heart, but Arthur wished she would stop. It wasn't that he wanted to be alone... It was just… Why settle for anything less than happiness and love? Would he fall in love eventually if he married Ruth? It didn't seem like his feelings could grow to much more than what they currently were. It didn't seem fair for either of them to pretend otherwise. And while he didn't love Ruth, he cared about her. He knew it would only hurt her to pretend he felt the same way.

He often wondered if he was destined to be a bachelor forever, because no one in this town seemed to catch his eye. All the women that were close to him in age were either already married, too vapid and petty to maintain his interest or he had been friends with them for so long that he couldn't see them as anything different. It didn't bother him as much as it did his mother, but he felt lonely at times.

His best friend Roy McCrery told Arthur that he was a hopeless romantic and a fool, but it didn't change Arthur's opinions on the matter. Of course, Roy fell in love years ago, so who was he to judge?

* * *

Arthur was 24; he had only been working for Sheriff Ellis for about seven months before the shooting. Before that he had helped his father at the Mayor's office, but it did not suit him. He wanted action, adventure and most of all; he liked to be able to enforce the law. He liked to maintain the peace and help uphold the structure of laws and regulations in such a wild place. It made it feel like a safer and more established town. Growing up in Denver, he grew accustomed to a certain level of sophistication, and he wanted to bring that to Juniper Springs.

Arthur had bought several books on the subject of _Regulating Laws in the Untamed West_ last summer when he had gone to Cheyenne. For two weeks, he couldn't keep his head out of those books, and he went a little over board enforcing every little rule and regulation he could find.

Mr. Eames did not like it. They were not the best of friends to begin with, if you could classify their relationship as a friendship. They were more like acquaintances, but that was even a loose term. Mr. Eames liked to tease and joke everyone about every little thing, and Arthur couldn't see the point. Why couldn't he just be serious and get down to business?

Arthur had written him up for about three ridiculous violations in his saloon before Sheriff Ellis stepped in. That was what Sheriff Ellis was great at, diffusing the tension. He was a great teacher, people loved and respected him, and Arthur had learned so much from him. He taught Arthur the difference between handling small and unimportant rule violations and serious offenses.

To be a sheriff was more than just enforcing the rules. It was about maintaining the peace and keeping the townspeople safe. Arthur wished he hadn't been killed. There was still so much more he needed to learn.

Before he officially opened the station there was one person Arthur wanted to talk to. Joseph Eames was loved and respected by everyone in town. Except Arthur apparently. He might run a saloon but he did not tolerate loose women or gangs to frequenting his place. What had happened with the shootout was very rare on this side of town. Maybe at Stewart Nash's place, but not Eames's saloon. He kept things under control, went to church, had a friendly and pleasant demeanor about him and the town loved him.

Out of anyone, Arthur wanted to square things away with Eames before he started his first day. He walked into through the dusty swinging doors and had to pause for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dark room.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't SHERIFF Wilde. To what do I owe this great honor?" Mr. Eames said, with comedic shock on his face.

_Just get this over with quickly_, Arthur thought as he walked up to the bar.

"I'm surprised you're already open" Arthur said to break the ice, ignoring the previous comment.

"Well, it seems that the people of Juniper Springs can't get their alcohol early enough. I open at 9:00am every morning." Mr. Eames smiled but for once, it didn't seem like he was teasing Arthur. "In reality though, it doesn't really get busy in here till around 1:00, so I use the mornings to clean up."

"So I know we've had our problems in the past, Mr. Eames…" Arthur couldn't get another word out before Mr. Eames stopped him.

"Wait, stop. Stop. First, call me Joseph or Eames. None of this Mr. Eames crap. I'm 31, not 50. It makes me sound old. And second, WE have only had problems because you tried to shut this place down because my door wasn't far enough away from the street."

"Ok, Eames. And yes, I know what I did, I already apologized for that. Several times. Can we agree to put that behind us?" Arthur rushed out, embarrassed to have to bring up this whole business again, "As the new _Sheriff_, I would appreciate it if we were on good terms." Arthur tried to place emphasis on his new position.

"I suppose Sheriff; I am a good friend to have." Eames smirked and turned back to the wiping down the bar.

_Just leave it at that, it's the best you'll get_. Arthur thought as he thanked him and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Sheriff?" Arthur turned to look at him, "Careful when you're walking out there on that street, you wouldn't want to get dust all over your shiny new badge or those ridiculously clean boots!"

Arthur gritted his teeth and tried not to slam through the swinging doors as stormed out of the saloon. He had spent all morning cleaning and oiling his boots. He wanted to look professional and not like some young cowboy covered in mud.

He could hear Eames chuckling to himself and he just wanted to go punch that smug grin right off his face. S_o much for being friends, I'd rather be friends with a rattlesnake,_ he thought. _Still it was a start, I suppose. I mean at least I don't have to deal with him on a daily basis. But when the occasion arises, maybe he will support me in the way I need._

_And what I need is for people in this town to view me as an adult, not just the Mayor's son. _

At least he had been able to move into the living quarters behind the office. Sheriff Ellis had turned the space into an extended office, meeting room and storage space with one bedroom upstairs in case he got stuck working late in bad weather. He and his family had a little house a few miles outside of town so he had never needed to live there, but Arthur found the space much to his liking.

It was a two story house, with one door connecting to the front office and jail cells. There wasn't too much trouble in this town, so the jail was relatively small, there were three cells, one of which could hold up to five people if necessary. There was a big lock on the door that connected the office into the house, which Arthur liked. He had the only key and thought it added some security to the house.

There was also a back door entrance that looked out over an empty field. You could see the school house in the distance and if you listened closely you used to be able to hear the Mrs. Ellis clanging in the bell to call the students in. Often times, she would walk across the field and bring treats and meals to Arthur and her husband after school was out.

Arthur felt a pang of sadness just thinking about Sheriff and Mrs. Ellis; they had been so in love, still like newlyweds even after being married for over twenty years.

After today he would officially be living in his new house. He and Roy had moved all of his things over yesterday.

When he finally got back to the Sheriff's station, nervousness and apprehension filled his mind. Could he do this? Would people listen to him, or respect him?

* * *

**Thanks everyone who read and reviewed las****t time! :) I will update again soon, I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Dom's Letter

September 21st, 1871

_Dear Ariadne,_

_I received your letter last night. When I read it to Phillipa she was determined to write you before the week was over. Mal has had to sit with her every night helping her. It is charming, she clearly still adores you. I haven't told her that you might be coming to live in Juniper Springs. I fear we would hear nothing else for the next few months. _

_As long as you can purchase your train ticket out to Cheyenne, you need not fear anything else. There is a boarding house in town, about a 15 minute walk from the school. I have a contract with the owner that says you will stay there for the first year of teaching. The lodging is run by Mrs. Regina McCrery. She is a kindly lady with one son. Her husband passed on about five years ago. I never had the opportunity to meet him, but I heard he was a very nice man. I have spoken with Mrs. McCrery and she is delighted to have you. If you desire to leave the boarding house after that first year, we can discuss the possibilities for your living arrangements then. _

_You will be making $50 per month. $18 of that will go towards your lodging, but that will include three meals per day and your room will be furnished. Do not fret, you will find quickly that the prices out here are not as high as you have come to know in New York. _

_The school is a modest building, one room, about 14ft X 20ft. We are working on fixing the leaks in the roof so it will be operational by the time you arrive. There are three windows, however no glass panes in them. At the insistence of the former school teacher, Mrs. Ellis, her husband and several others installed shutters last year. There is also an outhouse and a well outside at the back of the building. The school is surrounded by a field of wild grass, and the children love to run around during recess. _

_I am sure you are curious about the town. I will fill you in more when you come out here. Mal wants to introduce you to the ladies in town. There are several women your age that she thinks you will like. _

_As for the children, you will be teaching 26 students ranging in age from 5 to 16. I know it is a lot of handle, but in addition to this, there is interest in adult classes at night. Not everyone out here can read, and many of the children are forced to leave school during the harvest season to help their families. As the superintendent, I am striving to educate this town. We can discuss this more when you arrive. _

_I look forward to hearing from you! Keep in mind, the spring term starts in January, however the snow will start to fall by the end of October. You should attempt to get here as soon as you can. Mrs. McCrery agreed to lodge you until you start earning your living, and you can settle your debt for the previous months at that time. _

_Please send me correspondence quickly as to when you expect to arrive so that we can prepare for you. I know it seems frightening, but you will love it here. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dominic Cobb_

* * *

Ariadne had read the letter over fifty times that week. _He makes it sound as though I have already accepted!_

By the time his letter had reached her, it was already October 7th. It took so long for mail to get back and forth that she needed to decide quickly what she would do. Dom said the snow starts to fall by the end of October.

Despite her time constraint, Ariadne had not been able to bring herself to inquire about purchasing a train ticket until the 12th. But by then she was determined. _You can do this. You CAN do this. YOU CAN DO THIS! _had been her mantra all week long.

It was about a 30 minute walk from the orphanage to the New York Central Railroad station. She had seen this building several times before but had never been inside. It was an impressively large building. Something about its size seemed daunting and made this entire process seem even more frightening.

There were people everywhere. A gentleman in a suit smiled at her and opened a door for her as she walked up to the entrance. She hesitantly smiled back, unaccustomed to being treated like a lady, rather than a child, and walked through the doors.

She had always thought the hustle and bustle on the streets of New York was hectic. Comparatively though, it was nothing quite like the inside of this train station. Everyone was trying to go somewhere and they all seemed to be in a hurry.

Ariadne had to jump aside as a mother and three children ran by, all dragging their little suitcases beside them. The mother looked to be about 30, and her kids were all under 10. She had a worn handkerchief tied on her head instead of a hat, and her jacket looked worn and dirty. The little boys were dressed in a similar fashion, but they looked happy and excited about their upcoming adventure. The littlest boy, who could not have been over 5, was having trouble carrying his suitcase. Ariadne watched the adorable scene with amusement as it kept bumping against his legs as he tried to keep up.

Ariadne turned at the sound of someone asking her to move. A porter with a trolley full of expensive and exquisite looking luggage was waiting impatiently for her to get out of his path. She mumbled an apology and quickly took a step back. Strolling along behind him was a couple dressed in the finest clothing Ariadne had ever seen. The man wore a black suit that fit him like a glove, he looked professional and very well off. The woman on his arm was wearing a dress that looked to be made of fine lavender silk, with beaded embroidery and lace accents. Below her skirts, Ariadne could barely see the tips of her black boots. They were black and had lace and beading covering them. It was clearly the latest fashion and made Ariadne feel underdressed. She had never had the money to buy fashionable and elegant clothing. They maintained their leisurely pace as they headed in the same direction as the mother and her children.

On one side of the building, there was a ticket counter with three tellers, all of whom had lines of people waiting to purchase tickets. From the other side of the station, through two large doors, she could hear train whistles blowing and conductors yelling their final boarding calls.

Some of the smoke and steam from the trains had wafted inside the building and curled and drifted upwards towards the rafters. Because of this, the steams of sunlight that were coming through the windows were visible.

It must have been a full three minutes before Ariadne moved from her spot by the door. And it was only because someone had bumped into her.

"Sorry Miss!" a young man called back to her as he jogged towards the door that led to the boarding platforms.

Shaking herself out of her daze, Ariadne walked towards the ticket counter. The man in front of her bought a ticket for Chicago and seemed too distracted by a newspaper in his hand to care about the price.

_Oh how it must feel to have money to burn,_ Ariadne thought jealously. _And to wear clothing like the lady earlier. I would feel like a princess._ She tried to keep her mind from having these thoughts, but they would always come creeping in when she found herself in the company of people so clearly above her station.

After waiting in line for about 10 minutes, she was at the counter.

"What'll it be Miss?" The elderly gentleman at the counter asked her. He has a weary expression on his face, but looked friendly enough.

"Hello Sir," Adriane gulped and cleared her through. "I…um, I need to purchase a train ticket out to Cheyenne, Wyoming please."

"Cheyenne ya'say?" The man looked to his side at a little map on the side of his cubical. "Well, that'll take ya' from New York to St. Louis, and yu'll board a train from there that can take ya' the rest o' the way."

Ariadne nodded like she knew all along that this was the route she needed to take. He looked at her, then seeing her nod, continued.

"It's $18 fur the first train, an' then another $10 fur the second train. Well that's for a coach ticket. Did you want prices for first class?" She looked at him with surprise and muttered a small no before he continued. "When do ya' wanna leave?" He asked.

Ariadne thought she might cry. She knew that the train ticket would be expensive but $28!? And that was only for the coach ticket! _Good thing you brought everything you have,_ she thought trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. She thought with envy of the man who bought a ticket to Chicago. He most certainly wouldn't have felt this way about $28.

Her current life savings was $34. In the year she had spent working for the Cobb's she had earned about $60. It was her first real job, and they were gracious to even give her a chance. She cared for Phillipa about 10 hours a week, on the days that Mal had meetings and social events with her ladies group. Earning that $60 had made her feel rich and important.

But after buying Christmas presents and the occasional treat for her or the other children over the past few years, almost half of that money was gone. She had been frugal with it, thankfully, but after purchasing this ticket she would have almost nothing.

She unbuttoned her jacket and brought out her little purse, opening the snap and removing $28. Her hand was shaking slightly as she handed it to him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Um… W..when can I leave?" She asked trying to steady her voice. This was real now. She was buying a ticket. A ticket that would take her away from everything she knew in the world.

"Well, let's see…" He brought out a time table and calendar with destinations and numbers written on it. "Looks like we've got a train leaving for St. Louis every Wednesday. Ya' missed the one yesterday, but I could get ya' on the one on the 18th. Either that o' the one 25th."

_If I take the train next week I doubt my letter will reach Dom in time. I need him to know I am coming so that he can be in Cheyenne to pick me up. There might not even be enough time by the 25__th__. _She thought with a practical determination that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Please sir, I need to inform my friends that I will be coming, is there one the week after that?" She asked the kind man.

"O' sure, November 1st then?" He asked and she nodded.

"O'righty then! I have ya' a ticket here for a train to Cheyenne leaving on November 1st. When ya get ta St. Louis ya' need ta show this ticket stub ta them an' they'll give ya' the ticket for the second train, understand?"

She nodded again.

"K, so this train leaves from platform two at 10:00am. Got it? 10:00am on tha 1st."

"Yes sir," she smiled at him for the first time since she had heard the cost of this trip. He handed her the train ticket and she put it into her purse, snapped it closed and then tucked it safely into her jacket and said goodbye.

Later that day she penned a quick letter to Dom, stating that her ticket was purchased and she would be arriving in Cheyenne on November 8th. Thankfully stamps were only $.02, because she now only had $6 left in the world.

She couldn't tell if her hands were shaking from the cold, from worry and fear or from excitement. Either way she knew this was going to be unlike anything she had ever done.

* * *

**So I know it's going to take forever for her and Arthur to meet! But the next chapter will introduce Eames and his lady :)**

**Also I am a huge history buff; I tried to make everything as accurate as I could as far as time frames for letter delivery and train travel as well as income and the value of money! Let me know if it seems like anything is inaccurate!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Eames' Helping Hand

October 11th, 1871

It was almost a month since Arthur had taken his position as Sheriff. Things seemed to be going well.

As usual, there had been several disputes between some of the ranchers, The Gill and Foster ranch lands backed each other and at least once every few months arguments broke out over a damaged fence or missing cattle. Sheriff Ellis had made Arthur had handled these situations while he was a deputy, and so he was able to resolve them smoothly as sheriff.

His first real test had been last week when one of the townsmen had drank too much. After Eames closed down the saloon, the man ended up starting a fight on the street. It was a stupid place to do it; Eames owned the saloon less than a ten minute walk from the Sheriff's station. Arthur was able to get things under control and had the man sleep it off in one of the jail cells. Any time there were fights there, it was easy to get to them and break them up. More difficult down by Nash's place, because that was all the way across town. It only took about five minutes to get there on his horse but by the time someone ran down to the station to tell him what was going on and for him to get out there, people had usually gotten wind of his upcoming arrival and disappeared.

When he got to the men fighting in the road that night, his heart had been pounding and his adrenaline was so high that he was almost shaking, but when he used the booming, demanding voice he had picked up from his father and Sheriff Ellis, people actually listened. He figured he would use it to pretend he was in control until he had the confidence to believe that himself.

So far people seemed to take to his new position well. He had gone around to all the houses in and around town to reintroduce himself as the Sheriff and everyone seemed ok with it. Maybe they were just being polite, but still, he appreciated the sentiment. He also appreciated all the food he got to eat at each house. Everyone told him he was just too skinny and he was only too happy to oblige them.

Every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday he went home to have dinner at his parent's house. To be honest he missed his mother's cooking, it was FAR better than his, but he was always able to take home leftovers. He had mastered cooking pork and venison over the fire and could make a decent stew. And then cooking eggs and making coffee were easy, but anything to do with baking…He was stumped. His dinners consisted of meat and vegetables when he wasn't at his parent's house.

Over dinner his family liked to hear about the things he did during the week. He thought they were usually pretty boring, but every now and then he had an exciting story. His dad still had contact with friends in Denver, so whenever a shipment came in to the depot for the general store, there were a few newspapers from Denver and Cheyenne for the Mayor. Because of that, he was able to keep them up to date on what was happening in the rest of the country. His sister Abigail liked to hear Arthur's stories. She was his older sister, but looked up to him and lived vicariously through his adventures.

Things seemed to be going well. Arthur was pleased about how smoothly things had gone. He tactfully avoided his mother's prying questions about marrying Ruth, and was starting to accept his future as a bachelor. He could have never guessed that future would be turned around before the beginning of 1872.

* * *

Abigail Wilde had always found herself pretty. Ten years ago she never would have thought she would grow to be an old maid. Who could have guessed that? She had pretty long chestnut colored hair, beautiful, deep brown eyes, rosy cheeks and a slim figure. She kept up with the latest fashion trends, had a solid education from a private academy in Denver, knew how to cook and run a house, and was proficient in quilting, mending, playing the piano and entertaining. While she didn't use them on a regular basis, she knew French and even some Spanish. No one in the family had thought she would wait long for a husband.

At 26, she had long ago abandoned hope for finding a husband. It wasn't that she didn't want to be married. She longed for children, a home and a man to look lovingly in her direction, as if she were the only woman in the world. But those dreams had died when she was 17. She had had her chance at that life but had thrown it away. After that she let her shame and ruined reputation spoil any chance of marriage in Denver. When they moved to Juniper Springs, Abigail never allowed herself to fall prey to the flirtatious ways of the townsmen.

Abigail looked at herself sadly in the mirror of her vanity for a few moments, thinking of a life she would never have.

_No moping today, you know you get those ugly dimples on your chin when you frown. Besides, you have a schedule to keep today!_ She thought with some happiness. Abigail had agreed to help her mother and was looking forward to the opportunity to do something useful. She finished brushing her hair and put it up in a bun with several pins. Several stray curls refused to stay put, but otherwise she was happy with her appearance. She pinched her cheeks for some color before going downstairs.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Wilde"

Abigail jumped at the sound of someone's voice and turned to see Joseph Eames walking up beside her.

"Come to confess your sins, Mr. Eames?" Abigail had come to the church early to get the ladies circle ready. It was the least she could do while her mother was baking breakfast, and it was nice to get out of the house. Her dad had tried to walk her over, but it was around the corner. She told him she didn't need to burden him with it being such a short walk, and left unaccompanied.

Too bad the church was so close to Joseph's saloon. _Of course… Of course, out of anyone in town, it would be him I would run into this morning. _She thought with chagrin.

"Ah well you would like that wouldn't you, darling? Then I would be a man repented before God and we could finally get married" He replied with a cheeky grin.

Abigail rolled her eyes and turned away so he couldn't see her grin. _This was the third proposal already this month. Not that they really counted as proposals, he's never serious._ She thought.

It would make things easier if he wasn't an attractive man. He was much more refined and mature than any of the ranch hands that came and went through town, and several years older than her. Plus her age never seemed to deter him. Every other man in town who had originally tried to win her affections had given up around her 22nd birthday. Eames seemed different though…

But still…

She had decided long ago that she wasn't going to let another man break her heart. And Joseph Eames was definitely the sort of man who would do just that.

"Unless you would like to be part of the ladies circle this morning, Mr. Eames, I suggest you let me get to my work. Mother has a whole fundraiser meeting planned for this morning and Pastor Brown was nice enough to let us use the church." Abigail told him with a formality that she hoped would end the conversation.

"Well how perfect that you have come across such a capable and willing companion. I would be delighted to help you get the church ready." His grin was getting bigger as he walked up the steps with her.

_Really the gal of this man!_

She couldn't come up with a real excuse to make him leave. And if she allowed herself to be honest, the heavy, thick curtains were almost impossible to pull back alone.

"Fine," she sighed as she walked into the church, "but I need you to pull back the curtains on all of the windows. And be quick about it, the meeting is starting in less than 15 minutes."

"Yes m'lady" he tipped his hat to her as he walked in beside her. "Can I help with your coat?"

"No thank you, I have managed to undress myself for years, I don't need your help now." The words flew out of her mouth before she realized the connotation behind them. She blushed furiously and looked away so she didn't have to meet his eye. Hearing a soft chuckle she looked up and he winked at her.

Her stomach did a little flip and she knew her face was beet red. She really couldn't help it when he winked at her. Especially after what she had said! _He really is handsome… And maybe if he would ever stop teasing me I might… NO!_ She thought suddenly, _you know what will happen. He will break your heart, just like Trenton did. _

Eames couldn't help but look over his shoulder at Abigail as she was reading something in the front of the church. Preparations for her meeting, no doubt. Someone surely needed new baby clothes or help recovering from a broken leg, or maybe there was a new quilt to be made.

Boring and tedious work is what he thought about it. Maybe he was just bitter that he was almost never on the receiving end of their charity. _A new quilt would be nice…_ he thought as he turned back around.

When the church was first built in 1860 it was the third building in town. Well it couldn't really be called a town at that time. But the Brown's had settled down with the hope that others would follow. Pastor Brown's wife had constructed these heavy curtains to keep the cold out that first winter, before they could afford glass for the windows. Even after they finished putting all the glass panels in, they left them up. Mainly because they kept the church nice and cool in the summer and warm in the winter.

_These curtains are damn heavy! How Abigail would have managed this alone is beyond me. I'm surprised her father did not come to help her. Arthur was most likely already at the station. That boy takes his job way too seriously… _Eames got lost in his own thoughts as he completed his task.

When he was done he turned to look for Abigail again. She was the prettiest little thing in this whole town. She was very similar to her brother in many ways; she liked things orderly and was very smart. And of course, she just couldn't seem to stand his teasing. Arthur was always such a spoil-sport about that kind of thing too. Eames was never rude to either of them; they just didn't take well to many of his comments.

She seemed to sense him looking at her and turned to look in his direction. Several soft brown curls had fallen out of her bun and fell lazily against her neck and her face glowed in the morning light that was now streaming through the widows.

_Well there's an angel if I ever saw one_, he thought. After her comment about undressing herself, Eames couldn't stop thinking about it. He was pretty damn sure she was beautiful under all those fancy dresses too…

_Did she think she was too good for him? Is that why she always dismisses me, _he thought_. Sure, as the mayor's daughter she held a place of distinction among the townspeople but she's never acted like she's better than anyone else…_

_Maybe you really do just annoy her. She rejects you daily._ He thought wryly as he walked towards her. Regardless of her reasoning, he didn't think he would be stopping anytime soon. It brought him endless amusement to see her get flustered by his advances. Plus her cheeks would get rosy when she blushed. It was really quite adorable. And to be honest she was more of a woman than any of the young girls in town. He loved her smart mouth.

"Alright, your Highness, I have done as you commanded. Do you need anything else before I go?" He asked, his voice had dropped into a whisper as he came up to stand much too close to her.

He could see her become noticeably flushed, and she took a step back as she stuck her hand out.

"No thank you Mr. Eames. I can manage from here." She said and swallowed, still uncomfortable with his closeness. _She's probably still thinking about what she said earlier_,he thought. Her hand was still out, waiting for his to shake. He took it, and when she closed her fingers around his hand he tightened his grip and brought it up to his lips. If she was uncomfortable before, she was now visibly aghast at his forwardness. She pulled her hand back and tried to compose herself.

With her head held high and her nose tilted up in the air, she glared at him and said, haughty look, "Good day. Now please leave me in peace Mr. Eames." And without further ado, she turned around and walked away.

* * *

He felt rather pleased with himself. Not only had he seen her today, but he had kissed her.

Well… her hand…But still.

Eames smiled at himself remembering the look on her shocked little face. He couldn't even imagine what she would do if he had kissed her where he wanted to.

With thoughts of her on his mind he couldn't help but think that it was going to be a good day indeed.

* * *

All throughout the meeting Abigail tried to pay attention. The White's had just had a new baby and Charlotte would surely appreciate new stockings and diapers for the little one.

Then there was the whole business of the new teacher coming to town. They would need to help her meet all the students before the spring term started. Also did the school have all the necessary books and supplies? They might need to put in an order at the general store to bring some supplies in before the term started. Mal promised to speak with her husband about the budget he had for the school.

They also talked about throwing her a party… Mal said she was shy but would surely enjoy meeting everyone. She and Dom were going to pick Miss Nicola up at the station when she arrived. Ultimately they decided they would wait to plan anything until she got here.

The others all put in ideas with enthusiasm as to when and where they could accomplish their goals but Abigail remained largely silent. She had never said something so forward to Eames before. The problem wasn't so much that she had said it; it was that she couldn't stop thinking about it.

And all the while her hand tingled where Eames had kissed it.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Leaving New York

November 1st, 1871

It was snowing when Ariadne woke up on her last day in New York. She was glad; she had always felt that everything looked clean and beautiful when it was covered in snow. The city even seemed quieter and more peaceful. It would be nice to remember it this way.

She got dressed in her room for the last time, and put the last few things into her trunk. Her room was barren, not that it had ever been full with her possessions, but clothes were gone from the closet and her desk was bare. She wondered who would get her room after she left. It was the only room in the whole orphanage that wasn't shared among multiple children. She had been lucky and got to move in when she turned sixteen, and thanked God every day for it.

One of the cooks had given her an old trunk when she told everyone she was leaving. He said it was old and small but she was welcome to have it. Ariadne didn't know what she would have used if he hadn't given it to her. And not that he needed to know, but she was only able to fill about two thirds of it. The number of possessions she had was pathetic.

Her most prized possessions were the four books that she owned. For Christmas every year, the other children always pooled their money together and bought her a book. Well honestly they might have stolen them. She didn't know where they would have gotten the money but she didn't want to think about it. When she was fourteen it had been a dictionary. It might seem like a silly gift for a fourteen year old but she had loved it. The next year it was _Pride and Prejudice _and then after that _Oliver Twist_. They had made her read that one aloud to them after they gave it to her. She had even let some of the older kids borrow it because they were all able to identify with the story, and Ariadne loved that they wanted to read. Last year, they had gotten her _The Wealth of Nations._ In all honesty it was her favorite. It satisfied her desire to continue learning and she always felt inspired and intrigued after reading it. It had taken her far longer than any other book, mainly because it was so difficult to understand. Good thing she had a dictionary…

Aside from that she had a few dresses, a night gown and undergarments, she owned a coat and hat but very little else. To her surprise, Miss Laurette had given her an old traveling suit last night. It was outdated but the ladies had refashioned it and took in the seams so it fit her. She thought it was lovely. The best part was the dark red and brown colors would mask the soot and dirt she would surely accumulate while traveling. They called it her early birthday present.

With one last look at her room, Ariadne turned and went downstairs as the gravity of her impending departure started to overwhelm her.

* * *

Ariadne used her handkerchief to dab the tears in the corners of her eyes as the train slowly pulled out of the New York Central Railroad station. She had arrived at the station with plenty of time and everyone was very friendly and helpful when she was looking for her train.

_Just take it one step at a time. _She thought as homesickness was already overwhelming her. _It is an adventure. Remember that._

The train whistles blew and men had yelled their final boarding calls. People filled up the coach that Ariadne was in, but she had noticed none of it. She was lost in her own mind trying to rationalize this decision, when all she wanted to do was run off the train before it left. But now it was too late for any of that.

* * *

Three days later, Ariadne stepped off the train and clung to the scarf wrapped around her neck as the wind and snow seemed to attack her. This was a different kind of cold weather… It didn't seem to seep into her bones like it would have in New York but the air was bitter and every time she inhaled it burned her lungs. She ducked her head down against the wind and hurried inside the train station.

The last few days had seemed endless. She was tired of living on a train. The next few hours would be a wonderful respite. Ariadne was excited at the prospect of a hot meal and fresh air before they left St. Louis.

As she got through the doors, she heard a commotion coming from the counter. About a dozen people were crowded in the room talking and yelling. Ariadne walked up and came to stand by an elderly couple.

"Sir, do you know what the trouble is?" Ariadne asked the gentleman. He turned and looked down at her.

"It seems the train will not continue West tonight… They are telling us we have to wait until tomorrow morning. Something about a storm," he said with a slight annoyance. He and his wife turned and walked towards the station exit.

_Great… Now what?_ Ariadne thought with a renewed desperation.

The next morning Ariadne hurried across the street to the train station. It was 7:00AM and the sun had yet to clear away from the early morning clouds. It was bitterly cold. Once she got inside she was pleased to find that it was comfortably warm inside. She made her way to the counter to see about her train.

"Miss, it looks like it'll be another four days before we have any trains leaving west." The man at the counter told her.

"Four days… Are you sure?" Ariadne was aghast. What was she going to do for four days? Where could she stay? What if she ran out of money before she got to Cheyenne?

"We see this all the time. Right now the tracks going through Nebraska are covered in over 12 inches of snow. The storm should be over by tomorrow and then the cleanup begins. Don't worry; we will get ya to Cheyenne. Just come back on Saturday to see when ya're train'll be leaving." He gave her a little pat on the hand and she looked at him, her eyes still wide with worry.

"Is… Um, is there somewhere I can stay?" She asked, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice. She had never realized in New York that she was so afraid… Of everything unexpected.

"Sure thing. Like I told ya, this happens all the time. Go across the street. Mrs. Chaplain's Boarding House will take ya. Tell her ya're waiting out the storm in Nebraska and she might even give you a discount."

"Thank you, sir. Truly," she said, smiling and putting on her brave face. It was easier now that she had a plan. When she had walked outside last night she had seen the sign for the boarding house almost immediately. It had only been $.50 for anyone who was waiting for the train and that included a hot meal. She could easily calculate it out; she was going to have to spend another four nights in the boarding house. To be safe she wanted to keep at least $1 left for emergencies. That meant she could only stay there if it was less than $.80 a night. _That should be doable, considering the price last night… _She thought as she left the train depot.

* * *

After she went back to the boarding house and booked her room for the next four days, she found her way to the telegram office. She needed to let Dom and Mal know when to expect her. It cost her $.60 but she sent them a short telegram: _To Dominic Cobb: Bad weather. Stop. Stuck in St Louis. Stop. In Cheyenne in 8 days. Stop. Ariadne .Stop._

_Maybe after this I can explore the city a little bit. If only it were warmer! _She thought as she snuggled deeper into her coat.

* * *

Arthur rode his horse down the middle of Main Street on his way to the telegram office. With all the recent snow melting, the road was full of puddles and mud. The sun was shining and even though it was below freezing, there was steam coming off of the road as the light evaporated the snow.

He pulled his strong, chestnut mare to a halt and slid off the saddle. Once inside the office he delivered his message to the telegram officer.

"How's it goin' today Sheriff?" The young man behind the counter asked him.

"Doing swell Matthew, how are you, Cathy and the little one?" Arthur asked. Matthew James and his wife had moved to town a few years ago. They were both a few years younger than Arthur, but really a nice couple.

"Annie has been sick, but she's on the mend. Cathy's doing well too. I think we're going to try for another baby as soon as Annie starts walking." Matthew said with a grin.

_If he were any more proud of his family he would explode._ Arthur thought with a smile.

"Well good luck. Congratulations in advance," Arthur opened his jacket and took out an envelope. "I need this sent to the sheriff in Cheyenne. Let that office know it's a private message." There had been some trouble with outlaws in the area and Arthur needed to inform the boys in Cheyenne about an upcoming money coach coming in to their station on Monday.

"Sure thing, Sheriff Wilde."

"Good day Matthew." Arthur tipped his hat and turned to leave before Matthew stopped him.

"Hold on, could you drop this off for Dom Cobb? It came just a few minutes ago. If you're headed in that direction it would sure help me out…" He held out a letter.

"Sure, I can do that." Arthur took a step back towards the counter and took the missive from him.

* * *

"Oh hello Sheriff Wilde, how nice to see you. There isn't any trouble I hope." Mal Cobb answered the door while wiping her hands on her apron. She had flour dust all over her, and in the background Arthur could see James playing on the floor with the white powder all over him.

"No, no Mrs. Cobb, just here delivering a telegram for you husband. Is he here?"

"Please call me Mal," she said with a smile, "And come in, he's in his office." She backed up and let Arthur in. He loved their house; Mal did a wonderful job making the space appear larger. They had a large rug in the center of the room with several comfortable chairs on one side and a sizable table and six chairs between the entry way and the kitchen. It divided the room into a sitting room and a kitchen in a nice way. The white curtains made the room lighter and more feminine, while the dark wooden walls had a masculine feel. They balanced each other out.

"Only if you call me Arthur," he said as he walked into the house. She smiled and agreed as she led him into the kitchen and told him to sit, she would go get Dom.

"Hey little man." Arthur said to James as he waited. The boy looked up at him and gave him a toothy grin. He had been sitting on the ground playing with some wooden blocks and was covered in flour.

"Artur!" James yelled and got up and ran over to Arthur. He latched on to his legs and gave him a big hug.

"Arthur, so good to see you! What brings you by today?" Arthur turned from James to see Dom standing in the entryway from the rest of the house. He had ink stains on his hand, probably from the school district work he was always busy doing. He and Arthur's father worked closely together on matters of schooling and education in the town.

Arthur picked up James and walked over to Dom, shaking his hand. "I've got a telegram here for you. I was at the office earlier and told Matthew I would deliver it" He said as James tried to grab his hat. He maneuvered the child into the other hand so that he could get the letter from his jacket pocket.

Mal came around from behind her husband and took the squirming boy from Arthur. He protested as he still wanted Arthur's hat.

"Dom, what is it?" Mal asked him.

"Looks like Ariadne is stuck in St. Louis. That storm that came through here a few days ago really did work in Nebraska. The trains are snowed out." Dom said folding up the letter, "She should be in Cheyenne on the 12th."

It took Arthur a few seconds to figure out who this Ariadne was. _It must be the new teacher_, he thought. _Ariadne. That's a strange name… Pretty though…_

* * *

**Sorry it took a few days longer than normal to get this one out! For some reason I was having writers block with this chapter! I think it's because its kinda the filler chapter, leading up to Ariadne arriving in Wyoming! More posts soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Wyoming

November 12th, 1871

She was one of the only people left at the train depot. Her train had arrived about fifteen minutes ago and she had been peering out of the window, squirming around in her seat trying to see the Cobb family. While there were several people walking by, none of them were people she recognized. _What if they didn't come?_ _What if they forgot about me?_ She thought as her heart started beating rapidly. She didn't have enough money to stay anywhere for the night.

Just as she was about to start crying a man who had been walking down the street approached her. "You must be Ariadne Nicola." He said with a smile. He had light brown hair, slicked back under his cowboy hat and dust or mud covering parts of his clothes and boots. _Well doesn't he look like a very stereotypical cowboy? _Ariadne mused.

"Hello," she said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Hi, my name is Joseph Eames. Dom Cob was detained in town and asked if I could pick you up. I had to come to Cheyenne today anyway." He said, once again smiling. He had a very handsome face, even though he seemed at least ten years older than her, Ariadne couldn't help but blushing.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Eames?" He nodded, "Yes, right. Well I don't think I feel comfortable going anywhere with you without talking to Dom first. I don't mean to be rude, it's just that he's never said anything about you and he was supposed to be the one picking me up."

"Right, of course, how could I forget?" He said and looked down to pull a folded up letter out of his jacket pocket. It was sealed shut with her name on it written in Dom's handwriting.

She eyed him suspiciously but took the letter and turned away to read it.

_Hello Ariadne,_

_I apologize for the situation I have put you in. Please do not fret over riding into Juniper Springs with Joseph. He is a friend and a trustworthy mean. I am unable to leave the house; unfortunately I fell yesterday and twisted my ankle. No need to worry, my dear wife is taking care of me. It does make travel difficult though. _

_Joseph was headed into Cheyenne to pick up supplies for his business and offered to give you a ride. You may ask him any sort of questions about my family, I assure you he knows us and will drive you straight into town. We will be waiting at the depot at 5:00PM._

_See you soon!_

_Dom_

Ariadne folded up the letter and put it into her jacket pocket. She then turned and looked at the stranger.

"Mr. Eames?" Ariadne said and he turned around and walked up to her.

"Darling, please call me Joseph." He said with a smile.

"Yes well… Joseph, how many kids does Dom have?" Ariadne couldn't think of a more basic question to ask him, but he didn't seem to mind that she was questioning him. _For heaven sakes, does he ever stop smiling!?_ She thought as he looked at her. _Even while he's talking!_

"Two, James and Phillipa, they moved out here two years ago when Mal was pregnant. They own a house on the edge of town and have a small farm with several animals. Mal loves it out here but talks about New York often. They mentioned you used to nanny Phillipa when she was little. Dom said he had you in mind from the minute that Mrs. Ellis retired last year.

Now, have I passed your test, or do you need to ask me more questions?" He said with yet another grin.

"Alright," she said with a little smile finally gracing her lips for the first time since she had stepped off the train, "when can we leave?"

He laughed and said, "That's more like it! I have a bit of a heavy load to pick up for work before we leave, so it will take a little longer than normal for the horses to get us back to town. But it's still early so we don't necessarily have to leave right away." He looked behind him towards one of the streets headed away from the train station and then back at her, "are you hungry?"

Ariadne was starving. The dining car on the train was much too expensive to for her to afford, and she had eaten the last of the food she had from St. Louis for lunch the day before. Basically she had only eaten cold bread and cheese and some dried fruits while she was on the train. Her only hot meals in the last two weeks had been at the boarding house in St. Louis. In her nervousness today she had forgotten her stomach, but now it seemed to be shouting at her.

"Well, I don't know if I can afford anything…" She said and she looked down, embarrassed at her poverty.

"Darling, I didn't ask if you had money for a meal. I asked if you were hungry. Are you?" He said as he lifted her chin so she was again looking at him.

She giggled softly and replied, "Yes. I am very hungry. But I already told you…" He interrupted her before she could get another word in. "Well you're in luck! I know a wonderful little restaurant just down the road. As a welcome to the wonderful territory of Wyoming, would you please allow me to purchase your first meal?"

"Do I have a choice?" She said with a laugh.

"No you don't." He said grinning again.

"Well then… let's go." And with that he grabbed her trunk and lifted it over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing. They walked to the end of the street and around the corner. Ariadne was shocked as the city seemed to come to life. There had been very few people by the train depot, but just a block away there were over a dozen men and women out and about, and no one seemed bothered by the cold. She could count ten horses all outfitted with saddles and packs waiting out in front of the G.E. Williams General Store. She had only ever seen horses packed up like that in drawings in Wild West books that the boys in the orphanage liked to read. As they walked further down the road she determined that many of the horses probably belonged to the men in the saloon next door to the General Store. She could hear an organ playing inside, along with the sounds of people laughing and shouting to each other.

Several women walked by on a wooden walkway and Ariadne couldn't help but feel overdressed. Even her out of fashion traveling dress and jacket from New York seemed too fancy for this city. The women were wearing what looked like practical brown men's jackets and unembellished cotton dresses; one was light blue with little flowers and the other a plaid print. It didn't seem that they were wearing very many petticoats. They each had bonnets that matched their dresses and rosy cheeks from walking out in the cold. When Eames noticed them and tipped his hat as a greeting. They grinned at each other, giggled and rushed off.

Ariadne smiled and kept looking around. Everything was so different here. While there was some snow on the ground, it had melted in most parts of the street and everything had turned to mud. Wood boards had been placed strategically in front of the stores so people could walk outside without sludging through all the mud. There were no cobblestone streets out here. Good thing she didn't have fancy, petite boots like so many women did in New York, because they would have surely been ruined out here.

All of the buildings were constructed out of wood. Many of the shops had painted words on their fronts rather than actual signs. Ariadne saw the Cheyenne Billiards Club and next to it a large building with the word HOTEL painted in bright red letters. A man walked out of the hotel wearing tight denim pants with leather pants over them. Ariadne didn't know what they were called but they had fringe on the sides and did not cover the back part of the man's jeans. He had a cowboy hat on just like Eames, and a red handkerchief tied around his neck. His boots made a little clanking sound as he walked and Ariadne noticed little metal stars on the back that spun around with each step. He looked every bit like the cowboy Ariadne had always imagined.

She must have been staring because she didn't notice Eames look at her and she jumped a little when he asked, "I take it you've never seen a real cowboy before?"

She looked at him with a smile and replied, "No, men don't generally dress like that in New York."

"Well get ready to see it a lot out here. Even men who don't work with cattle tend to dress like that. Come on, here is the restaurant." Ariadne looked over and saw a little building with pretty white curtains in the windows. The sign said Minnie's Café.

When the entered an elderly woman looked up from one of the tables and exclaimed, "Joseph Eames! I haven't seen you in months! You are looking well, come, come, sit down and I will fix you up some lunch."

Eames set down Ariadne's trunk and strolled over, picking the woman up and giving her a huge hug. "Minnie, I couldn't come to town without seeing you! Is it too late to get some of your delicious biscuits and gravy? Maybe some bacon and coffee too?"

"Of course darling. And who is this; did you finally settle down and get yourself a pretty new wife?" She looked behind Eames and saw Ariadne.

"No, no this is Ariadne Nicola; she is the new school teacher for Juniper Springs. I just picked her up from the train station.

Minnie walked over and took Ariadne's hand and smiled at her. "Welcome to Wyoming dearie. How do you like it so far?"

"Well ma'am I just got off the train twenty minutes ago. I don't really know yet," Ariadne said but didn't want to offend her, so she added, "But it seems wonderful so far. Everyone is nice."

"Sit, sit. We will get you two fed and you can get to know each other." She said with a wink. Ariadne blushed and let them lead her to a table.

* * *

Three hours later they finally left Cheyenne. They had a wonderfully delicious meal, and after they ate, Minnie came and sat with them where they talked and laughed and had a delightful time. Ariadne was sad to say goodbye.

After that Eames had to pick up his order at the G.E. Williams General Store they had walked past earlier. Ariadne had been a bit shocked to see the entire wagon fill up with alcohol. The shock must have been all over her face because Eames laughed when he saw her and told her about his saloon. She hadn't realized he was in that line of business.

Their ride home was quite cold. Ariadne ended up huddled under a blanket, cuddled up next to Eames as she tried to keep warm. It had only been a few hours since she met him but she already liked him immensely. He was witty and friendly and everything a woman could want in a man. Only Ariadne didn't really think about him in that manner. They had developed an easy friendship and she could already tell he would be just like a brother to her. Which was perfect, because she had always wanted a big brother.

* * *

Arthur was walking down Main Street when he saw a wagon coming into the depot. He saw the Cobb family standing there waiting. The kids were running around playing a game of tag and Dom seemed to be resting his weight on a crutch of some kind. When the wagon got closer Mal called the kids over and Phillipa started shouting something over and over. She hugged her mom and then turned and started laughing and clapping, waiting for the wagon to stop.

_Must be the new school teacher_, thought Arthur. He was happy she had finally arrived. Then he stopped short when he recognized the wagon. _Is she with Eames? I wonder how he could possibly know her_, he thought with curiousity

Her hat covered her face, and she was under a blanket on the front seat, huddled next to Eames, for warmth no doubt. Luckily the sun was shining today, but there was still a heavy chill in the air. Arthur stood and watched as Eames jumped down and ran around to the other side of the wagon to help her down.

When he helped her down Arthur realized how tiny she was. He hadn't been able to tell when she was under the blanket. She barely came up to Eames shoulder and even in her big dress Arthur could tell that she was quite dainty. _Well I didn't expect her to look like this… _Arthur thought. Every teacher he had ever had was at least twenty years older than any of the students, but this one looked to be even younger than Arthur.

Phillipa almost toppled them both over when she jumped into the teacher's arms. The teacher had to take a step back and as she swayed backwards her hat fell off.

Arthur momentarily forgot to breathe. She was beautiful. Beyond anything he could have imagined, she was stunning. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a knot at the base of her neck, but she had soft strays framing her face. Her lips and cheeks were red, probably from the cold and when she smiled and laughed with the Cobb family her eyes sparkled with joy.

_She can't be the teacher. She is too young… She is too beautiful. _Arthur had to shake himself out of his trance, he was staring. _Why is she with Eames? How does he know her? _Arthur tried not to be jealous of the older man, but as he saw him hug her before she left with the Cobbs, he just felt defeated. Already. He had seen her for two whole minutes and knew by the way she eagerly threw her arms around Eames that her affections had already been taken.

It was bound to happen; an available, beautiful, young woman coming out here to Wyoming would be married in no time. But why Eames?!

* * *

**He he he and you thought Eames was stealing her affections didn't you! Don't worry I'm not going to complicate things and make their relationship into a romantic one. But Arthur doesnt know that lol. And neither will Abigail! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Welcoming Party

November 14th, 1871

Arthur was headed to the Mercantile to pick up some flour and sugar when he saw Eames come out of his saloon. _If Abigail wants to attempt to teach me how to bake the least I can do is buy the ingredients… Because this will be a disaster._ He thought as he walked.

When he had gone a few steps farther he caught the older man's eye and gave him a nod.

It didn't seem to matter what else was going on in his life, for the past 36 hours, Arthur hadn't been able to stop thinking about this Ariadne. He had forgotten her name until later that evening when he remembered the telegram she sent to Dom. Ariadne… He had rolled the name around on his tongue over and over. It suited her, sweet and unique. She had been on his mind all day yesterday and he had even dreamed about her. Well about her and that damn Eames. About her jumping into his arms. That memory was still fresh on his mind as he looked up at Eames with a renewed annoyance and dismay.

"Hello, Sheriff, where are you headed to this fine morning?" Eames said as he dodged a mud puddle and made his way across the street.

"Got to get some supplies from the store," Arthur wanted to keep their conversation as short as possible. "You?"

"I'm headed the same way. Perfect, it'll give us a chance to catch up." He said swinging his arm over Arthur's shoulders. He immediately stiffened and moved so Eames had to drop his arm.

"So… Have you met the new school teacher?" Eames asked looking at Arthur. _How he could possibly manage to get right to the subject I'm dying to talk about but would never bring up… I have no idea._

"Ya, well no… I mean I saw you guys coming into town… But we haven't been introduced yet. I was busy yesterday so I couldn't go, um, I mean… introduce myself... But, she uh… She seems nice. You two look like you've hit it off…" Arthur said with an exasperated sigh. The thought of getting to meet her set his soul on fire and seemed to jumble up all the words he was trying to say. _Jesus Arthur, pull yourself together!_ He thought. _You've never acted like this before!_

"Don't worry Sheriff, I can already see that lovesick look in your eyes. She is a nice kid, but certainly too young for me. And I need someone with a little more… Sass… You know? That fire in woman's eyes and a quick remark on her tongue. Ariadne's like my little sister." Eames said, with an affectionate look on his face, clearly thinking about the sweet little teacher. Then he stopped and looked at Arthur.

"You know… The two of you would be perfect … She is sweet and timid, you are decent company, I suppose, but well… Boring…" Eames said with a wink. "Who knows, maybe she likes boring men. I can introduce you, you know…"

Arthur was torn between embarrassment that Eames had so easily seen the feelings he was trying to hide and excitement at the prospect of getting to meet her. He even failed to notice the remarks Eames made about him.

"Well… I didn't think you had a preference beyond her being of the female sex… But I'm apparently mistaken. And I would like to meet her, ONLY because I should introduce myself as Sheriff. In case she needs anything." Arthur stumbled through his excuse and couldn't quite meet Eames's stare because he knew that the older man was on to him.

Eames laughed. "You are easier to read than a book Arthur. And furthermore, I think you've grown a little old to keep this whole 'bachelor' persona… You need a woman in your life."

"Aren't you seven years older than I am? A little hypocritical to be telling me I'm too old to stay unmarried." Arthur said, desperate to change the topic.

Eames skin seemed to go pale and the smile left his face. "Well I've tried that life. I'm ok with being alone." He seemed to shake himself out of whatever his mind was reminiscing about. "BUT YOU! You shouldn't give up so easily… We will find you a woman, never fear!" He said and slapped Arthur on the back as they entered the store.

"Who says I need one! Really Eames, let it go. It's none of your concern." Arthur said and walked away from him and up to the front counter, effectively ending the conversation. He could hear Eames chuckle but he didn't pursue the topic.

* * *

Abigail and her mother had spent all day getting ready for the ladies circle meeting. Mal was bringing along Miss Nicola and everyone was excited to meet her. They decided to devote it to introducing her to everyone. They had gone around and told all the women in the outlying farm houses and ranches to attend, so it looked to be a larger turnout than normal.

Cathy James, Ashley Williams and her mother Juliet, Ruth Ellis and her mother Martha and Amina Saito had already arrived. The all brought delectable treats and had set about helping Abigail and Claire set up the house.

"Honey, can you please get the white lace tablecloth out of the china hutch?" Claire Wilde asked her daughter.

"Yes, mother." Abigail said with a slight irritation in her voice. She had been attempting to fix her hair but every thirty seconds her mother interrupted her.

"You know, you were a lot more willing to help when Trenton was around." Claire said as crossed her arms and stared at her daughter.

"Mother! Hold your tongue, that part of my life is over!" Abigail said as her heart began to pound. _How could she talk about him? I spend so much of my time trying not to think about that… And she just mentions his name like its nothing…And what if people heard her? _"And fine… I can help you. What else do you need? You do realize that she isn't going to be here for over an hour right?"

* * *

Ariadne had quickly fallen in love with Mrs. McCrery and her boarding house. It was a beautiful house right in the middle of town, with a white picket fence and a lovely garden in the front. Well, the front yard was covered in snow at the moment but Regina had showed her where the vegetables and flowers all would be planted in the spring. There was an apple tree growing in front of Ariadne's window that would apparently have beautiful blossoms come springtime. Mrs. McCrery, she insisted that Ariadne call her Regina, had given her the grand tour as soon as the Cobb's dropped her off two nights ago.

There were three stories to the house. It looked like it was the only building in town that was over two levels. Apparently the late Mr. McCrery had been a carpenter. Ariadne's room was one of four on the second floor. Regina and her son Roy both had rooms on the third level, along with one other rented room.

It was just after two in the afternoon when they had finished cleaning, changing the beds and doing the laundry. Regina told Ariadne she could earn her keep for the first few months by helping cook and clean. Ariadne was used to this kind of work from the orphanage so she was more than happy with the tradeoff.

Now it was off to something called a 'ladies circle'. Regina told her it was something that the women in town liked to do, they got together every Tuesday and had tea, talked about fundraisers, quilted or really anything else that needed to be done. Ariadne had never attended a ladies group before and she was excited.

Mal and Phillipa had walked over to the boarding house and just before three they all made their way over the mayors' house. Mal and Regina informed Ariadne that Miles Wilde was the mayor and his wife Claire ran the ladies circle.

* * *

Abigail watched as the new teacher laughed and conversed with everyone. She was young, pretty, friendly and seemed very pleasant. Phillipa Cobb had hardly let her talk with anyone; she was sitting in her lap and twirling a stand of Miss Nicola's hair in her little finger. The young girl was clearly ecstatic to have the woman back in her life. It was nice to have someone come into town that had such a passion for learning! _Maybe we will be friends. _Abigail thought. _I wonder if she needs help getting the school ready. I would love to help with that!_

As she watched she suddenly heard Miss Nicola mention Joseph Eames… "Well yes, so Eames picked me up in Cheyenne. He is delightful! I was so scared; I didn't see anyone I knew. He even bought me lunch and introduced me to a lovely woman in Cheyenne. She was so sweet; she considers him like a son and was so happy that he was in town! I can't deny that the ride out to Juniper Springs wasn't freezing. It would have been horribly dreadful if it weren't for the pleasant company!" She said as the others laughed. They all knew how Eames could be; he was always one for good conversation.

_So this little tart comes in to town and has already set her eyes on Joseph has she? She even calls him by his last name, like she is so familiar with him! She is far too young for him! What was she eighteen? _Abigail was furious. She didn't even realize how upset she would be over this revelation. Her annoyance soon turned to Eames. _That flirt. He sees a pair of pretty eyes and of course he would become her new best friend. I bet he hugged her tight on that ride home, "making sure she wasn't cold". Why I EVER thought he would be anything but a heart breaker was beyond me… _

She suddenly felt like she might cry. It wasn't something she was even ready to admit to herself but she thought… Well she had hoped, that maybe… Just maybe he meant what the said to her. That when he flirted and teased her, he actually meant something by it. But now… This young and beautiful lady arrives, with her New York education and her pretty little accent… And he throws all his charm and affection her way…

Abigail suddenly stood up, tears threatening to well up in her eyes, and she walked into the kitchen. Ariadne must have assumed she was trying to play the perfect hostess and refresh everyone's drinks because she removed Phillipa from her lap and followed Abigail into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help? Its Abigail isn't it?" Abigail jumped at the sound of her voice. She turned around and glared at Ariadne.

"No thank you, Miss Nicola… I don't need your help." She said as she looked down at her. Abigail was several inches taller than the young teacher so it was easy to appear intimidating. Without another word she grabbed a tea kettle off the stove and stormed back into the sitting room.

As she left she could see Ariadne, mouth agape, staring at her. _Probably wondering what she did wrong… _Abigail started to feel bad at her horrible manners. _Well maybe this girl shouldn't have just come out here just to find a husband. And to attach herself to the first man she met!_

* * *

As the meeting was slowly coming to a close, Phillipa was insistent that Ariadne join her outside. She had 'a secret' and wanted to show her. Knowing the girl, it was probably a kitten or a flower that had survived in the snow. She laughed as Phillipa pulled her towards the front door.

The last thing that Ariadne expected to see when Phillipa pulled open the door was a man standing there. She jumped back a little and couldn't help but stare at the young man that stood before her.

He was the most handsome thing she had ever seen. It appeared that he was not much older than she, he had beautiful brown eyes and his dark hair seemed to have a slight wave in it. Again, Ariadne noticed that another man in this town was dressed like that cowboy she had seen in Cheyenne. This beautiful stranger had on boots and denim pants. His jacket was open though and Ariadne could see his slender, fit body under the plaid shirt he wore.

His mouth curved up almost in a half smile. He seemed surprised to see her and took a moment before he said anything. Had it not been for Phillipa, Ariadne was certain that she would have just stood here forever staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

As Phillipa pulled her along he said "Hi, I'm Sheriff Wilde." _Sheriff? So he is the law in this town? Maybe I will feel safe in this "wild West" after all,_ she thought. _I would let him protect me forever._

"I mean Arthur, I'm Arthur Wilde." His cheeks seemed to flush as he said it. Ariadne went to shake his outstretched hand as she replied "I'm Ariadne Nicola, the new teacher." _Of course you are the new teacher. Who else would you be? Don't be so foolish, Ariadne! You have the ability to form complete sentences, even if he is devastatingly handsome…_

As Phillipa pulled down the road, Ariadne couldn't help but look behind her for one last glance at the man who had captured her attention most ardently. He was looking at her and waved when their eyes met. Ariadne could feel the blush rising on her cheeks and smiled and turned her head back forward.

_Well this isn't good…_ Ariadne thought, her thoughts still on his beautiful eyes…

* * *

Arthur walked up towards the entry way at his parent's house. Family dinners were his favorite nights of the week. He wasn't sure if his mother and sister would be home yet, but he would get to spend time with his dad at least. _Their party should be getting over soon though… I hope anyway because I'm getting hungry_, he thought as he reached out to push on the door handle.

Before he even had a chance he saw a little figure open the door from the inside. Phillipa almost collided with him as she rushed out the open door. The young girl was followed by someone else and Arthur looked up to see who it was. Ariadne. She stood less than three feet in front of him.

_Oh my God, there she is. Their party was here… _He stopped short and stared for a moment. She was mirroring his actions. Phillipa looked between the two of them and seemed to decide that she didn't care about Arthur in that moment… Her friend was back in her life and she had to go show her something.

She pulled Ariadne along, quickly passing Arthur, and he knew he had to say something before he lost his chance.

"Hi, I'm Sheriff Wilde," he almost yelled. _Sheriff Wilde? Really? How about Arthur… That is your name you idiot_…

"I mean Arthur, I'm Arthur Wilde." He stuck his hand out to shake hers and she smiled. "I'm Ariadne Nicola, the new teacher." Just as their fingers were about to touch, Phillipa pulled on Ariadne's other arm.

"Come on, Ariii… Let's go!"

"I'm sorry, She's… well… Sorry! It was nice to meet you!" She said as she twirled around to run away with the girl.

Arthur watched her leave and couldn't keep a giddy smile off his lips as she turned her head around one last time to look at him. He waved to her and she just smiled back, then turned around and kept walking.

_Well who knew she would be even more beautiful in person_. Arthur thought. He couldn't help but follow her with his eyes until they turned around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

**It will be a few days before I can post again, but I will try to hurry! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! I love comments, ideas on where you want the plot to go and constructive criticisms!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Dinner Guest

November 26th, 1871

It had been about two weeks since Ariadne arrived in Juniper Springs. She had settled in quite nicely and was meeting so many nice people. She and the McCrery's had even had Eames over for dinner last week. Eames and Roy got along quite well, and with their humor and the nice conversation from the other boarders staying at the house, it was a lovely evening.

Ariadne had mentioned the cold remark that Abigail Wilde had given her at the welcoming party to Regina, but she told her not to worry. "That girl is a genial and wonderful lady. She doesn't have a mean word again anyone; you must have just misunderstood her." Regardless of her reassuring words, Ariadne was certain that Abigail did not like her. She had seen her on the street the other morning and tried to smile and wave but before she could even rise up her hand, Abigail had looked away and walked on.

The morning had turned into a surprisingly warm afternoon, so Ariadne and Regina were sitting out on the porch enjoying the sunlight and drinking tea. It was still cold enough for jackets, but warm enough to sit outside in comfort.

They had talked about all sorts of things, Ariadne's worries about the school; she had been out there a few times but hadn't started cleaning up or planning lessons yet. They spoke of her journey out here, Regina's problems with squirrels in her garden last year, the orphanage and had finally settled on Regina's son, Roy.

"Oh honey, he has been in love with that Ashley Williams for years. You met her at the welcoming party." Ariadne nodded, remembering the pretty little blonde woman. "Ever since she slapped him for stealing her pie at the spring bake sale back in '68. She had worked all night baking it with her mother's secret recipe and Roy comes by, while Arthur Wilde distracted her and Roy took it right off the table. I think he was smitten from the time her hand hit his face," Regina laughed at the memory, "I boxed his ears when I found out what they did. Honestly the antics of young boys…"

Ariadne couldn't have planned it better; she had been dying to know more about this Arthur Wilde. And it seemed as though he and Roy were friends. Good friends. Maybe she would even get the chance to see him around here… Ariadne felt herself blushing just at the thought of it. _What a little schemer I am,_ she thought with amusement.

"Oh Regina, I meant to ask you. Is Arthur Abigail's younger brother? I believe I met him briefly last week at the welcoming party."

"Yes he is. Handsome young man too, isn't he? Yes he has only been the sheriff in Juniper Springs for several months, but he's doing quite well for someone so young. He took the position when poor Mr. Ellis was shot."

Ariadne raised her hand up to cover her mouth. She had no idea Mrs. Ellis was so recently widowed. _That poor dear. _Ariadne thought trying not to imagine what it would be to lose a husband so unexpectedly.

"I had no idea. That's so sad. How has Mrs. Ellis been taking it?" Ariadne asked, hoping it wasn't too forward to pry.

"Oh, well dear… She is recovering as best as she can. It's never an easy thing… To lose the man you've shared your life with." Ariadne felt so stupid. She could see that in her ignorance she had recalled the loss of Regina's husband. Before she was able to say anything, Regina stood up.

"Well my dear, I need to start dinner. Do you think we should make chicken pies or stew?" Ariadne smiled at the older woman. _She is so nice to talk to me like I get to have a say in what she does, like I am her guest. _Ariadne thought pleasantly, remembering the way they had forced everyone to eat whatever was put onto the plates at the orphanage.

"Stew sounds lovely, Regina." She replied, picking up the tea tray and following Regina inside.

* * *

Abigail had been in a foul mood ever since the party. Everyone could tell, but most were too polite to pry. She had avoided Eames like the plague, but she couldn't help thinking about him. Her anger stemmed from embarrassment that she could have ever thought herself special enough to capture the sole attention of someone like Eames. In the entire time she had known him, he had never dated anyone, never been engaged… Never married. Why would he change that for her? It seemed that every few minutes she had to remind herself that she didn't even like Joseph Eames. _He didn't mean anything to you. _Abigail thought again and again, every time he came across her mind.

She had agreed to stretch her legs and go on a walk with her mother and Pastor Brown's wife, Kathy Brown. Claire and Kathy had been best friends since the Wilde family moved into town back in 1864. They ran the women's circle together and met several times a week for tea. Abigail knew she had to at least attempt to be cheerful in front of the woman. She was really the nicest woman in town.

"Abigail dear, how have you been? You seemed quite down the other day when I saw you." Kathy asked her concern evident on her face.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Brown, I'm much better. Just a touch of a head cold, I think." Abigail lied, not caring to dwell on the truth of it.

"Well that's good you are feeling better now! Now then, ladies, would you mind if we walked over to the cemetery? I promised Steve that I would change out the flowers on Paul's grave." Kathy asked as her eyes grew slightly misty.

"Oh of course we can! It's hard to believe it's been eight years since he passed." Clair replied, gently rubbing her friends back as they walked along. The Pastor and his wife had two sons, David and Paul. Both boys had left to join the Army shortly after they finished their schooling. Back in 1864, the same year that Abigail and her family had moved from Denver to Juniper Springs, Paul had been killed fighting in the Sand Creek Massacre in Colorado. That whole situation was a horrible mess. Many accused the Colorado Territory militia of murder, saying that it was an unprovoked attack; and with the Indian uprisings that were caused due to the retaliation from Sand Creek, it had been almost a year before David had been able to return to town and visit his brother's grave.

As they walked, Abigail reflected on the man she had never had a chance to meet. Paul would have been 30 this year. He was 22 when he died, younger than Arthur was now. It seemed that life could be so harsh sometimes, so cruel. From the way Pastor Brown and Kathy spoke of him, he seemed like a wonderful man. Abigail couldn't help but wonder if they might have been friends? What would he be doing now? Still in the Army perhaps, but certainly he would be married. Would he and Eames have gotten along? _Probably, _she thought, shaking herself from the daydream, _Eames gets along with everyone. Especially if they happen to be pretty little teachers…_

* * *

"Roy mentioned that Eames had dinner with them the other night. " Arthur mentioned as he shared a delicious roast and cooked vegetables with his parents and sister. His mother had inquired after the 'lovely little school teacher' and how she was getting along at the boarding house.

"What!?" Abigail exclaimed as she dropped her fork and it went clattering onto her plate. Everyone looked at her in surprise; she had been rather quite during the whole meal.

"Abigail? Are you alright?" Miles looked at her with concern.

"Oh, Umm yes... I'm sorry father. I… Umm… I just didn't realize that Roy and Eames were so close." She frantically tried to come up with an excuse as to why she would have been so startled.

_Ah, so they have continued this 'friendship' and she is now inviting him for dinner?! Well why not just married already and stop flirting around the idea! _Abigail thought as all the pent up frustration and anger seemed to come up to the surface. As she looked over and saw the tight grip Arthur had on his fork, she realized that he seemed to feel the same. She was surprised but didn't think much into it.

"Neither did I, but apparently with Miss Nicola in town, they have all formed a new friendship." Arthur said looking at Abigail. She rolled her eyes and he laughed. _Looks like he's jealous of his best friend finding new people to occupy his time… Makes sense I suppose. _She thought as she dismissed the idea.

"Will you two stop acting so snobbish!?" Arthur and Abigail looked over to their mother in surprise. She had an angry look on her face and pointed her finger at them as she chastised them. "Honestly Arthur, Roy is your best friend. Have you already formed such a low opinion of Miss Nicola that you wouldn't even want him to acknowledge her? She lives under his roof you know." Then Claire turned to Abigail, "And Abigail, Mr. Eames is a gentleman, of course he wouldn't refuse Mrs. McCrery's dinner invitation. He is a wonderful man, I'm sure if you let yourself get to know him, you would realize it."

They both mumbled their apologies, and neither wanted to continue the conversation, lest anyone realized the true reasons behind their anger.

* * *

**So I know I introduced some new characters into the mix and they don't really have anything to do with the main plot but in small towns like this everyone's stories are intertwined anyway and people always have interesting back stories. I'll be writing more random back stories later on too :) Just cuz I want to give you a sense of the time period and the historical events that are going on in the area! **


	9. Character Guide

**I know that its been confusing for some having so many characters! Here is a character guide to help sort it out!**

**Ill be posting chapter 9 soon!**

Ariadne Nicola – 19

.

**Wilde Family**

Miles – 56

Clair– 53

Abigail – 26

Arthur – 24

.

Joseph Eames – 31

.

**Cobb Family**

Dominic – 30

Mallory – 27

Phillipa – 5

James "Jimmy"– 2

.

**McCrery Family**

Regina – 47

Roy – 23

.

**Williams Family**

Frank – 40

Mary – 34

Frank III – 19

Ashley – 17

Elizabeth – 12

Jenny – 8

.

**Saito Family**

Kentarou – 40

Amina –28

Mya – 8

Nori – 8

Natalie – 5

.

Stewart Nash – 27

.

**Ellis Family**

Sheriff Daniel – 52 (Deceased)

Martha – 47

Roger – 22

Ruth – 19

.

**Brown Family**

Pastor Steve – 60

Kathy – 55

David – 35

Paul – 22 (Deceased)

.

**Yusuf Family**

Dr. Charles – 39

Mary – 35

Mark – 16

Tony – 10

David – 8

.

**White Family**

David – 23

Charlotte – 21

Katherine – 4

David Jr. – 1

.

**James Family**

Matthew – 20

Cathy – 19

Annie – 2


	10. Chapter 10 - Miss Pretty

December 2nd, 1871

Arthur wanted a drink. _That doesn't happen very often_, he mused with a grin.

It had been a particularly difficult couple weeks. Stewart Nash had been expanding his brothel over the last few weeks, and now some of the ladies could be found daily lounging outside of his saloon. Twice now he had to take them in and fine Nash. It didn't even seem to faze him! And then next night, there they were again, walking with that lazy stroll back and forth from the brothel to his saloon, temping good and honest men into their den.

On top of it all, Roy had been on his case all week to lighten up. _"You'll kill yourself if you keep taking this job so seriously, man." _Arthur had promised him they would get a drink when he had a free moment.

Arthur had caught up with one of the Saito boys coming home from the general store that afternoon and had him deliver a letter to the hotel, where Roy was working today, letting him know that come 7:00pm, Arthur would be waiting for him at Eames' saloon.

Arthur had decided to trust what Eames had said about Ariadne. He knew that Eames had gone over at least one other time for dinner at the boardinghouse so maybe it was just wishful thinking but he hoped there wasn't anything romantic between them. Arthur had seen her several times in the past few weeks, but he had been unusually busy with work and she was always with the Cobbs or Mrs. McCrery so he really hadn't talked with her since her welcoming party.

As 7:00pm rolled around, Arthur strolled over to the saloon and pushed the doors in with an excitement he had yet to possess about this place.

Everything seemed to stop and go quiet as he walked up to the bar. Did they think he was there on business? _Probably, when do I even come in here otherwise? _Arthur though, with a devilish plan forming in his mind.

"Eames!" Arthur shouted across the bar, and anyone who hadn't been looking his direction turned to stare.

"Yes, what can I do for you Sheriff?" Eames walked up to him with a frown on his face as he seemed to sense he was not going to like the upcoming conversation.

"It seems we have a problem. Do you know why I'm here?" Arthur asked, trying his hardest not to crack a smile. What was processing him to try and play a joke on Eames?

"Sorry, Sheriff, I can't say that I do." To his credit, Eames wasn't backing down, he maintained Arthur's stare.

"TO HAVE A DRINK, DAMMIT!" Roy shouted, and half the men in the bar jumped out of their seats. Everyone had been so focused on the potential argument at the bar that no one had noticed Arthur's friend come in.

"Too right you are my friend!" Arthur said as he burst out laughing, "Pour us your finest Eames!"

"My, my if it isn't Sheriff Arthur Wilde, making a joke," Eames said with a smile on his face. "Who ever thought I'd live to see the day! The first round is on me boys!"

The laughter and chatter returned to the saloon as people realized nothing exciting was going to happen. Little did Arthur realize that it was exactly the type of situation that would help him gain respect and adoration from the townspeople. It was good to see him let loose and be carefree once in a while.

* * *

Several hours later, Arthur and Roy were quite comfortable in their seats at the bar. They had chatted with Eames, the longest conversation Arthur had ever had with the man. Eames and Roy had gotten to know each other pretty well over the last month or so, since Eames had started coming around for dinner. And as the night progressed, they consumed drink after drink while Arthur and Roy talked about their jobs, girls, their dreams and back to girls again. Mainly it was Roy talking about Ashley though.

Arthur knew Roy and Ashley Williams would be married soon enough. Roy had been in love with her since he was 21 and she was 15. Still, she was only 17 now, and her father wouldn't allow them to be married until Roy was more established.

Ever since Arthur's family had moved into town eight years ago, it had been the five of them, Arthur, Ruth, Roger, Roy and Ashley. Juniper Springs was much smaller than Denver and Arthur had realized long ago that he was very lucky to have found such a nice group of friends his age. They had all felt the void created when Roger enlisted. It was strange now to only have three others in their group.

But if Roy and Ashley hitched up, Ruth would probably expect the same from him. Arthur knew his mother would expect it. But he didn't want to get married to Ruth!

Trying to clear his head of the thought, Arthur motioned to Eames for another shot. Roy got one as well and with a clink of their glasses, they downed the bitter whiskey.

Now that this pretty Miss Nicola had come to town, Arthur couldn't think of anyone else. She was exactly what he imagined his wife would be like. Pretty, intelligent, funny, good with children, loved books… The list really went on and on. While she probably hadn't had a single thought about him, he couldn't get her off his mind.

"Oy there, where's your head at boy?" Eames said, drawing Arthur from his little daydream.

Arthur noticed as he looked at Eames and then to Roy that the room had started to spin. _Maybe I've had a few drinks too many,_ he thought.

Somehow it reminded him of something that Arthur had wanted to ask Eames, but never felt they were close enough to get a real answer. "Eames, I have a serious question for you, my man" Arthur said, knowing his words were becoming increasingly slurred. "When are you going to marry my sister?"

Roy burst out laughing; he was as drunk as Arthur and the sight of Eames, shocked and speechless, was not one to be seen every day.

"Well Sheriff, I don't think she will have me, now will she. Seems to me I ask for her hand several times a month and she always refuses me. I think it's the highlight of her day" Eames had regained his composure and grinned as if the whole thing was a big joke.

"Now hold on… Eames… I'm serious... I know she is crazy about you." Arthur was having trouble formulating full sentences. He knew what he wanted to say but when he opened his mouth, his tongue felt heavy and his words wouldn't form properly.

Roy still hadn't stopped laughing, "You know, he's right! She doesn't even like Miss Nicola because she thinks you're sweet on her!" The whole thing was apparently the funniest thing. Roy started laughing again. "And I want another shot!"

"Now hold on you two. Miss Nicola is like my sister. And she is too young for me, Arthur, I told you this! Don't let anyone start rumors about her and I, ok? And I think you are done with the shots." He said with a slight smirk. Arthur didn't think he had ever seen Eames being so serious. But there were currently two Eames, which he had never seen either… They both looked serious though. Blurry, but serious.

"Well you know I think she turns out down... So you'll keep asking her… But that doesn't really make sense does it? And you really aren't sweet on Miss Nicola? It seemed like you were. From the first day…" Arthur mumbled, again confused as to why there were two Eames.

"I think you're the one who's sw…" Eames started to respond to Arthur but stopped short when Roy fell out of his seat. They both started laughing yet again, and Arthur jumped down to help him up.

"Ok boys, time to go, I trust you can walk home without getting into trouble? Because you know, Sheriff, you're the one who is supposed to protect this town from the antics of drunken men…" Eames said with a smirk.

"Bye Eames!" They sang as they stumbled out. "Oh my darling, oh my darling,Oh my darling, Clementine!" Roy had started to belt out the song and Arthur joined in, trying to be even louder than his friend.

Once outside, Arthur realized very quickly that Roy was having trouble staying upright without a helping hand. Even though the boarding house was in the opposite direction of his house, Arthur was too busy singing and hanging on to Roy to notice.

When they reached the front door of the boarding house, Roy burst the door open and a cat that had been sleeping in the front room jumped up and scampered off. _Why can't I stop laughing!? Everything is just so damn funny tonight!_ Arthur thought as he helped Roy into one of the chairs.

Mrs. McCrery was apparently still awake because she came rushing into the front room at the sound of them.

"Boys! What are you doing? Stop laughing; are you trying to wake everyone?!" She eyed them suspiciously, "Are you drunk?"

"Sorry Ma. We…" He paused, as if he was trying to come up with another excuse, but failing. "Yeah, we are…" Roy was trying his best to hold in his laughter, but one little snicker slipped out.

Arthur was about to pipe in when he saw Miss Nicola come out of the kitchen. He had not expected to see her. She had a little flour on her forehead and her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the kitchen. They must have been up late baking for tomorrow.

Arthur tried to lean against the chair next to him but it wasn't as close as he thought. He stumbled to the side but still hadn't stopped staring, looking like a fool with his mouth hanging open. When Mrs. McCrery saw him stagger she scolded him. "Mr. Wilde, close your mouth! And it's rude to stare. You know Miss Nicola and you should be more polite!"

"Hi Miss…Pretty… I mean, Ariadne, I mean… Miss Nicola… I like your hair…" Arthur slurred out, enable to stop looking at her.

Ariadne flushed an even darker shade of red and giggled nervously. "Thank you Sheriff Wilde, I am… Um going upstairs, have a good night everyone." She looked at Mrs. McCrery who nodded and then turned around and rushed quickly out of site.

"Arthur Wilde where are your manners!? You need to leave, sober up, and then come apologize to Miss Nicola tomorrow. Do you hear me?" Mrs. McCrery whispered in an angry voice.

_She's scary_, Arthur thought, _and where did the pretty girl go?_ It took him a second to process Mrs. McCrery's words but then he looked back up at her, gave them both a little salute and walked out the front door.

Arthur could hear her continue to scold Roy as he walked away.

Tomorrow was going to be rough.

* * *

Ariadne slowly undressed, removing her apron and warm flannel dress before changing into her nightgown. She couldn't believe the site that Roy and the Sheriff had made. She had never been someone her age drunk before.

_He called you pretty. _The little voice in her head chanted over and over. A smile crept up to her lips as she let her hair down from its braid. She looked into her vanity mirror as she started brushing the long brown curls. Was she pretty? She had always thought she looked like a child. Her big eyes and round cheeks weren't the thing that men looked for in a woman. They wanted women like Abigail Wilde and Ashley Williams. They were both was slim, womanly and stunning.

Ariadne sighed and put down her brush. As she got into bed one little thought refuse to leave her. _If he thinks you're pretty, maybe all men don't like the same thing. Maybe he could grow to love you…_ Goodness knows she fancied him. She had from the moment she met him.


	11. Chapter 11 - New Friend

December 3rd, 1871

Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, squinting in the bright sunlight.

_You stupid bastard, damn you for not getting curtains yet… _He cursed himself as he rolled over trying to shield his eyes from the death rays. But the moment he moved, his stomach did about four flips and his head started to pound. He lay in fetal position until the queasiness passed and then mumbled another string of curses.

_How can people drink every night? I hate this feeling. _He thought bitterly. It was almost worse than the time he and Roy had found his dads secret stash of aged whiskey. They had been sixteen and stupid and finished the whole bottle, only to end the night throwing up in the field behind their house. When Roy's dad had found out he made them pay him back by working to put in the new fence around the boarding house.

Arthur tried to remember the night before. Bits and pieces started to come back to him. He remembered laughing with Eames and singing in the street with Roy. _Strange that I remember having fun with Eames…_He mused. After they had left, he remembered getting Roy into his house. And then Mrs. McCrery yelled at him… His heart gave a thump as he recalled seeing Miss. Nicola. She had been awake when they got back to the boarding house. _Oh god, what did I say? Did I make a fool of myself? _He thought as his mind frantically tried to remember. The only thing that came to him was her running up the stairs.

_You need to go apologize. No doubt you said something too personal or something inappropriate and you scared her off. Or you made her mad. Shit… _Arthur rubbed his eyes again and groaned as he sat up. If he wasn't careful he was going to upchuck all over his floor.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the drunkard himself…" Arthur ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his hand over his eyes at the sound of Mrs. McCrery's words. _Great…_ Arthur thought as he opened his eyes to look at her again.

"I feel as though I owe you an apology… And to Miss Nicola as well I believe." Arthur's head was still pounding, but at least after coffee and breakfast his stomach wasn't so bad.

"Do you even remember last night?" She said with a slight smirk. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what she did.

"Bits and pieces ma'am."

"Oh ma'am now is it? So polite… Well I like apologetic-Arthur." She said with a laugh, "Oh come on, get inside and I will go get Miss Nicola."

"Wait," Arthur wasn't sure how he could say it. "Did I… Umm, what exactly am I apologizing for?" She gave him a glare, "No! I mean of course, it was improper to act in such a drunken state in front of a lady. I know that Roy and I were a bit ridiculous…It's just that… I know I spoke with her, briefly, but I don't know what I said."

Mrs. McCrery laughed, "You just apologize for being a drunken mess. I don't tolerate that kind of behavior in my house, and you boys will do well to remember that."

* * *

About five minutes later Ariadne came down the stairs. She was in a pretty blue dress; the color was very nice on her. Arthur found it hard not to stare, but when was that ever not the case in her company? As she entered the room he jumped to his feet, only to realize that his pounding head did not approve of such movements. As he winced and squinted his eyes, trying to block out the light he spoke.

"Before you say anything Miss Nicola I just want to apologize for the state in which you saw me last night. It was a terrible impression and I fear not something many people have seen. I am not one to partake in drunken episodes such as that. Not on any regular basis, I assure you. Well I mean, of course I have the occasional drink, but it's not as though that happens very often…" Arthur hadn't been quite sure what he was going to say but before he knew it the words had tumbled out of his mouth. As soon as he had his wits about him enough to realize that he had been rambling he stopped and, with his head slightly bent down, he looked up at her.

"Mr. Wilde you look like a puppy that is being scolded. Perk up. I've already spent the last several hours listening to Roy apologize. I don't believe that either of you are drunkards, and you were quite funny actually." She said with a laugh. Arthur couldn't believe his luck. The beautiful angel in front of him had already forgiven him. "Don't tell Regina that though, or I will deny it."

He laughed with her at that comment. "Please call me Arthur, Mr. Wilde sounds so formal coming from a friend. That is, I was hoping that we could be friends." _Oh God, please say yes…_ He thought as he looked at her.

"I'll only call you Arthur if you call me Ariadne. And I would like to be your friend too." Her cheeks got a bit rosy at that and Arthur could help but wonder if she was blushing. _Does she feel this connection between us too? Does she even realize how beautiful she is? _

"I can't exactly remember what I said to you… I just hope I didn't offend you" He said as they both sat down.

"You didn't, truly. In fact, you were…" Before she even had a change to finish her sentence he interrupted her again, a look of worry in his eyes.

"You see, men have the horrible tendency to say things they don't really mean when they get drunk. I don't know why but I'm sure I was saying some pretty ridiculous things anyway." He laughed and looked at her. "Just please disregard it as the drunken ramblings of my inebriated mind."

She seemed to pale at his last remarks and he wondered for a moment if she was actually upset with him. She looked sad, until she spoke and dispelled his worries.

"Arthur, I really must get back to helping Regina. She and I were cleaning the rooms upstairs." With a smile on her face, not looking at all unhappy as she had moments before, she said, "Thank you for coming over. I'm glad we got to talk."

She stood up and he followed, shaking her hand before he left.

After he had left, Ariadne had practically run into her room. She stopped for a moment to beg for a minute before returning to her work and Regina had, of course, agreed. As she closed her door she leaned against it and pressed her forehead against the cool wood.

_Of course he doesn't fancy you. Miss Pretty… Those were just the words of a drunken fool. And you better damn well remember that, don't let yourself fall for someone who doesn't return your affections! _She thought bitterly to herself.

_At least you have made a new friend_, she thought, trying to see the silver lining of this situation. With a sigh Ariadne turned around and took a deep breath before leaving her room.

* * *

_So Abigail thinks I care for Ariadne huh? Well no wonder she is mad at me._ Eames thought as he processed what Arthur and Roy had told him the night before. He did have to grin at the thought that she was jealous. That meant that she did care for him, at least in some respect. It certainly explained her behavior over the last few weeks. Rather than the usual playfully annoyed attitude she typically had with him, she had seemed upset and had been avoiding him.

_Well I'd say it's about time to right this situation. I can't tease her when she is mad with me._ With that he got up and headed towards the Wilde house.

When he arrived it was Miles who answered the door. "Mr. Eames, what a surprise! Come in, come in. What can I do for you?" The older man shook his hand and led him into the sitting room. Eames had to compliment Miles as he sank into one of the most comfortable chairs he had ever had the pleasure to sit in. He then inquired after Abigail.

"Thank you, my lad. Clair and I got the set as a wedding gift. Quite a practical gift indeed. Now then, let me go get my daughter for you. I believe she is working on a quilt upstairs." Eames reclined back in the chair and closed his eyes, enjoying everything about the pleasant room.

His peace was interrupted by a snarky comment coming from the lovely voice that Eames had been missing as of late. "Well really Mr. Eames, when you come to someone else's house the least you can do is stay awake."

Abigail was wearing a vivid red flannel dress with a dark fringed shawl wrapped around her shoulders. The dress was cut to show off her slender waist and just a shadow of cleavage. Eames silently cursed as he looked at her. _Damn she looks beautiful. Would probably look a lot prettier if she wasn't frowning at me._ He thought with a smirk.

"Abigail darling, it appears we have a situation that I wanted to discuss with you." She stood with her arms crossed in the doorway. "Please come sit with me." He added, hoping that she would. Slowly, after sighing, she walked over and plopped down into the other chair.

"You seem to have an incorrect opinion about the relationship between Miss Nicola and myself."

"Really, I have no idea to what you are referring." She said, although she couldn't quite meet his eye.

"Abigail… Look at me." She reluctantly turned her head and he continued, "She is the little sister I never had. From the moment we met I haven't felt more than brotherly affection towards her. It's quite clear that she feels the same way too."

Abigail looked flustered and her eyes seemed to dart around, trying to find anything to distract her from this topic. She finally looked at him and said, "Well, really, why you think it is any of my business, I have no idea."

"Yes you do." He said looking straight into her eyes. He was surprised to see the pain and sadness that splayed across her face.

"Eames, Ariadne seems like a lovely young woman. Everyone thinks so, I'm sure she won't have trouble making friends in town." Abigail said as she sat regally, the pain gone from her eyes and her head held high. Eames smiled and started to nod when she spoke again. "However, with you going over to the boarding house so often for dinner… I wouldn't blame people for coming to their own conclusions…"

"Dammit Abigail!" Eames swore quietly. He couldn't remember feeling this frustrated at this young woman in… well, probably ever. She looked shocked that he would use such language at her. Just before she opened her mouth to speak again he shook his head and through up his hands in exasperation and got up to leave.

"Eames! Wait…" Abigail rushed after him and stood in front of the door, blocking his exit. After swallowing that damn pride of hers she spoke. "Fine, ok. I'm sorry. You really haven't been courting her?" Her voice was soft and she when she asked sounded like a child. He shook his head and smiled.

"Of course not darling," Eames murmured as he took a step closer to her. They were standing far too close together to be appropriate but Eames took her hand and heard her take a sharp intake of breathe. "You know I only have eyes for one woman in this town." He said as he kissed her hand.

"Eames, I just never know how to read you! You laugh and tease and joke with me all the time. How can I know you aren't just doing that when you say things like that? I know I'm prideful and I guard my heart and don't let people in… But… But I have my reasons and I'm afraid…" She looked slightly frantic, like she had had no intention of saying anything of that sort. To be honest, Eames was just happy that she was finally opening up to him. They had always flirted around it but for the first time, she was actually being truthful about her thoughts with him.

Eames looked down at her hand in his. He hadn't let go of her yet. "Abigail. I mean every word." He said staring into her eyes. Then he grinned and continued, "Regarding this anyway… But don't let it get around that I'm being serious with you, my reputation is on the line here."

Abigail rolled her eyes and smiled, but at least it was a genuine smile now. He squeezed her hand with a reassuring grip and she said, "Good day Mr. Eames," as he let go of her hand and she side-stepped around him and walked back through the house. She turned to look at him once more before she turned the corner and smiled and blushed when she saw that he was still watching her.

"Abigail!" He said with an afterthought. She turned and walked back into view. "Please spend time with Ariadne, just get to know her. I'm sure you will get along. She hasn't really gotten to know any of the ladies her age around here."

Abigail smiled and nodded. "Ok. I will."

_Mission accomplished_, he thought with a grin.

* * *

"Abigail, what did Mr. Eames want?" Her father questioned as she walked past his office.

She stopped and stepped into the room. "Oh he just wanted to let me know that he ran into Miss Nicola on Main Street and she asked if he could pass along a message for me. I am going to help her get settled in at the school tomorrow."

"Well that sounds wonderful dear." He said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm rather excited. She seems like a lovely girl. I haven't really gotten to know her yet." Abigail said, "In fact, I think I am going to run over to the boarding house and have a chat with her."

"All right dear, just be home for lunch. Whatever your mother made this morning smells delicious." Miles said with a grin.

"Of course, father. I'll only be a few minutes." Abigail said as she left.

_Now to set my plans in motion. _She thought as she walked down the road.

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews! I like to hear how you feel about the relationships Im building between the characters, any suggestions?! The next chapter is really going to be women-are-awesome when Abigail and Ariande go to the school. Women had the right to vote in Wyoming by this time so were going to talk politics a bit :) But back to the romance after that! **


	12. Chapter 12 - Women in Wyoming

**Sorry this took so long! Also, I went back and redid the last part of Chapter 11. It was brought to my attention that Abigail was being portrayed in a way I didn't like. So I changed the part between her and Eames a bit. You should go back and read it before this :)**

* * *

December 4th, 1871

Ariadne had been shocked to see Abigail calling for her. Out of anyone she had met in town, Abigail was the last person she expected to want to see her. She had suggested that they go to the school tomorrow and set up the classroom. It was a welcomed idea.

Ariadne had been hopelessly overwhelmed at the school. She needed to let Dom know if there was anything that they needed so he could order it. That is, if it was in the small budget she had.

But how could she know what she needed?! She had never done anything more than tutor and help the kids in the orphanage. Mrs. Ellis could be the perfect person to help Ariadne with plans and guidance but so far she had not wanted anything to do with it. Not that she had been mean, but firmly told Ariadne that she was retired and needed to focus on things aside from the school.

So Ariadne had jumped at the chance to go with Abigail. Aside from Dom and Mal, Eames and Regina, Ariadne hadn't really made any friends in Juniper Springs. Well, no. Arthur could now be added to that list. In any case, Ariadne hoped that maybe this connection with Abigail could lead to meeting more new people.

They met up at 9:30 that morning and set out towards the school. It was only about a fifteen minute walk, but the sun was trapped behind the clouds and the air felt frigid as Ariadne tightened her grip on her coat. As she and Abigail talked, they could see their breath as clear as if it had been cigarette smoke. At least the streets were dry. Every time it had snowed, Ariadne had spent twice as long trying to get anywhere because she had to avoid the mud. She was accustomed to New York, where the streets were paved and all you had to worry about were puddles. It was so much more extensive in Juniper Springs. Luckily today it was just cold. Dry but COLD.

The school was located a few blocks down the same street that the boarding house was located on. They walked past the general store and the barber but then there was nothing. If you looked for it, you could see the school house sitting out in the distance. It was surrounded by nothing for several miles. Ariadne looked forward to spring, when the wild grass would start to grow and the students could play outside during recess.

* * *

"So have you seen your student list yet?" Abigail asked. After exchanging pleasantries they had fallen into a semi-awkward silence. She was attempting to remedy that and the students were the first thing she could think of.

"Yes, and it is terrifying! Did you know that I have three students who are sixteen!? That's only a few years younger than I am." Ariadne looked at her and for the first time, Abigail wondered how this young woman was going to teach all those students. _She needs someone's help_ Abigail thought.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. If you need any help or…" Abigail hadn't even finished her sentence before Ariadne started nodding her head.

"Please! Oh Abigail, that would be so wonderful! I'm sure I will get the hang of things, but I'm nervous about figuring out lessons and knowing everyone's levels and everything."

"Well they all have their standards books right?" Ariadne nodded "I'm pretty sure there is a test in the back for each subject. I would just start with that. If they pass that test then they can move up to the next level, but if not then you know where to begin."

"Abigail, you don't even know how much of a relief it is to hear you say that. Of course there are tests! I have seen them before; I don't know why I didn't think of that!" Ariadne rambled on is a fast and high pitched voice. Abigail hadn't realized how much stress she had over this job.

"Ariadne," The younger woman looked up and Abigail said, "You'll do great. You've already met a lot of the kids, and they all love you… Don't worry so much!"

The teacher smiled and replied, "You're right I guess. I just… Well I want everything to go perfectly! I don't like letting people down, and I just hope I can do this…"

Abigail knew there was nothing else she could say on the matter so she shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her middle. "Brrr! Its so cold today!" They had just turned the corner and only had about thirty paces left until they reached the building.

"Well come on then!" Ariadne said as she started running. Not to be outdone, Abigail laughed and started after her.

Like two school girls they darted towards the building and out of the cold.

* * *

After making a fire and working out the details of her first couple lessons and testing, Ariadne and Abigail had moved several desks in front of the fireplace and were eating the lunch of bread and cheese that they had brought with them. They had also used the fire to heat up water and were enjoying hot tea with their meals.

Despite the bitter welcome that Ariadne had received from Abigail, she found herself laughing and joking with her. They were going to be great friends, that much was evident.

"So I have a question, and I hope you don't think me impertinent for asking." Ariadne said, her heart pounding gently in her chest. Abigail looked over from her seat and replied.

"Of course not, what did you need to ask?"

"I just was surprised when you asked to join me today. I never felt that you cared much for me until yesterday. I was wondering if something had changed or if it was all in my head." Just the idea of asking someone such a personal question was making Ariadne's cheeks deep red and she was so nervous. It was quite out of character to go looking for trouble and she hoped this wasn't a question that might cause angst with her new friend.

Abigail looked a bit stunned at the question but not angry or offended. "I have a confession to make Ariadne and I hope that you can forgive me…"

Ariadne had no idea what she could possibly be referring to. What could she say? It didn't make sense. They made eye contact and Ariadne nodded to encourage her to keep speaking.

"So I heard you at the welcoming party talking about your new friend Eames and how he had come for dinner and helped you by driving you into town and how close you were already! It had only been a few days!" Abigail was rambling and her face had turned dark red. She was clearly embarrassed but Ariadne didn't understand. _What does Eames have to do with Abigail demeanor towards me?_

Abigail stopped speaking and looked at her. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

Ariadne laughed and said, "I have to admit I am confused… I don't see the connection."

"You see… Well, it's not like it's an official relationship or anything… Not anything in fact.. But… Eames and I, well that is I hope…" Abigail didn't seem to know how to say whatever it was she was trying to say. All at once though, it clicked. Ariadne gasped and stared, mouth agape.

"Wait… You mean romantically! You and Eames!? And that means you thought… He… And I? Oh my goodness! No!" Abigail couldn't possibly be redder and it had nothing to do with the heat from the fire.

"It's just! I mean, you are this pretty little thing and its exciting having the new teacher in town and then all of the sudden the two of you are friends and he's coming over for dinner… I just was jealous I suppose."

Ariadne started to laugh. She couldn't help it. The absurdity of the whole thing just was too much. _Eames and I… Oh heavens no… Just no! _Ariadne was just in shock over it. It was concerning that people might perceive their relationship that way though. She didn't even know what to say.

"You really think I'm pretty?" She said with a grin.

Abigail looked at her and smiled "Oh you! Of course I do!"

Ariadne laughed, "But seriously, I'm so sorry to confuse you. No, he is like an older brother. It's really nothing more than friendship I can assure you. I just feel bad that you thought it in the first place."

"Oh I feel so childish, Ariadne. I've been thinking about it and I feel as though I fell for him a long time ago. I've never had anyone try and steal his affections. I didn't even realize how upset I would be." Abigail was looking down closely examining the wood grain in her desk and avoiding eye contact.

"I don't understand though. You have known each other for years. Have you always felt this way? I think you two would be wonderful together." Ariadne didn't want to say it out loud but why hadn't anything come to pass yet? What were they waiting for?

"Theres something you have to understand about it. I was engaged once." Abigail looked at Ariadne to see her eyes wide in surprise. She chuckled at the look. "When I still lived in Denver. I was engaged to be married to the Mayor's son, Trenton. How I loved him, my world revolved around him. I never in a million years could have predicted that he would break my heart, humiliate me, shame my family and put father's job in jeopardy. It was awful. And all because of a stupid misunderstanding! I just find it very hard to put my faith in men after that."

Out of everything Ariadne could have expected to hear, this was not even close to what she had thought. _Engaged? And what could possibly have happened… Wow… What a life she has had!_

"Abigail. I don't pretend to understand what it feels like to have my heart broken. I've never been in love, but I do know that Eames is a good man. If he cares for you and you care for him then why should you keep yourself from him?

Abigail laughed and shook her head. "Well it just seems silly when you put it like that." Ariadne smiled at her new friend, happy that she trusted her enough to tell her this. "Please don't tell anyone though. No one here knows about Trenton outside of my family."

"Your secret is safe with me. On one condition though…" Abigail raised her eyebrows in concern, "you have to give it a chance with Eames. He needs a woman in his life." She said with a grin.

"Ok fine." Abigail said with a smile.

* * *

After their lunch they continued to work in the school room. They had come up with a list of items that Ariadne would need before the semester started and Abigail could tell the teacher's mood towards school had improved immensly. She also noticed how smart and knowledgeable Ariadne was in regards to the economy and government issues. Abigail had always been interested in the topics as well. She had even attended several suffrage movement meetings with her aunt in Denver when they had lived there. Part of her had always wanted to become active in politics…

"You know Ariadne; you would make a great politician. You know so much about the important things. I think you'd do great." Abigail said.

Ariadne laughed. "I suppose the fact that I'm a woman means nothing to you. Should I cut my hair and borrow some of Roy's trousers from the laundry first?"

"You do know we have the right to vote in Wyoming right?" Abigail said.

"What?! Since when?" Ariadne looked at her in shock.

"For the last two years. Last year they even elected several women into positions of power in Laramie."

"I… Wow. That's wonderful, I had no idea." Ariadne was smiling and continued. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be able to vote. And to have a say in who runs this country. How exciting!"

"Did you know very much about this state before you moved here?" Abigail asked with a laugh.

"I knew nothing!" Ariadne said laughing as well. "Well no, I guess I knew that Wyoming was just a territory. But I thought it had to be a state for people to vote?" Ariadne questioned.

"No, not for statewide elections. It's quite exciting!" Abigail said, wishing, not for the first time, she lived in a bigger city where politics were more prevalent.

"Is that the same everywhere out west? Can women vote in Colorado then too? And do you think we should go before it starts gettin dark?" Ariadne said as she stood up, stretching her legs. Abigail nodded and they both moved towards their coats and scarves. It was getting overcast and they needed to get home in case it started to snow again.

"Just Wyoming and Utah," Abigail said as she shrugged on her coat. "Would you come with me to a suffrage meeting in Cheyenne or Laramie? If they have any soon?"

Ariadne smiled and nodded. "I'd love to! That sounds fun."

With that the ladies put out the fire and left the school house. They walked home arm in arm and Abigail realized she needed to thank Eames for talking some sense into her about that ridiculous attitude she had towards Ariadne. _Maybe Ariadne was right about trusting him..._ She thought.

* * *

**Again, sorry it took so long for this chapter! I also updated the character list and it is now complete! I put Ariadne's class roster on there… Not that it's important to the story but once she starts teaching it might be nice to reference! :)**

**Ill update soon I promise! Comment and review if you so desire!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Finding the Tree

December 18th, 1871

Ariadne had decided not to let her silly crush on Arthur effect the way she was around him. She very much wanted to be his friend regardless of her feelings. The problem with trying so hard not to feel anything towards him was that the more she thought about it, the more she thought about him. And thinking about him was counterproductive.

And then there was Christmas. It was a tricky thing trying to figure out what to get him for Christmas. She didn't want to appear too forward but still wanted to do something special. Ariadne loved buying presents for people. It was more exciting than getting them.

While sitting with Mal and the kids at the Cobb's house, she found herself impossibly distracted trying to think of what she should give him. Jimmy was playing with little wooden blocks that Dom had carved and Phillipa was working on her letters and words at the kitchen table. _Should I make a scarf like I did for Dom and Eames? It's a practical gift but I just don't know… Or maybe some tobacco… Does he smoke though? I don't think so. A book might be good… But what? We haven't really talked about what he likes to read. Ah why is this so difficult!? _Ariadne's mind was jumping from item to item trying to settle on the perfect thing. The more she thought about it, the more she felt that anything she got him would just be foolish. _Of course any gift will be too personal. He will see through this rouse easily. Of course I have feelings for him… _

"Ariadne?" Mal's voice jolted her from her thoughts. Mal was looking at her as if she was waiting for a response.

"Oh Mal, I'm sorry, my mind is elsewhere today. What did you ask?" Ariadne asked, focusing on her friend.

Mal laughed, "Yes I could tell dear. I just asked how you like it out here, do you miss New York?"

For what seemed like the first time that day, Ariadne didn't think about Arthur at all. In an instant her mind was filled with a longing for New York and the simple life she had led. She could still hear, plain as day, the sounds of children laughing and running through the orphanage. The hustle and bustle of New York streets in the fall and the fancy horse drawn buggies that she loved to watch drive down the street. Home sickness filled her until it felt like she might cry.

"I do miss it. Ever so much. It's hard to think that it's been over 2 months since I left." Ariadne sighed and had to clear her throat as it seemed to go instantly dry. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "I received a letter from the children at the orphanage last week. They all wrote in a letter to me, it was darling. It's so easy to get distracted with all the new and exciting changes… But… Part of me wishes I could just be back in my familiar old life with my friends and family. Well I guess not really family… But you know…"

"My sweet darling, come here" Mal said with an understanding smile and outstretched arms. Ariadne got up and went in for a comforting hug. "I am always here for you; I know just how you feel." She said with a reassuring voice. Ariadne snuggled into her shoulder and returned the hug. "Christmas is always a hard time to be separated from your loved ones. Dom and I are here for you, just remember."

Jimmy had looked up from his toys and saw the two women in their embrace and he got to his feet. "ADI!" He shrieked as he held out his arms.

"Oh little man, do you want a hug too?" Ariadne said, a smile coming to her face as she let go of Mal and stretched out her arms for the toddler. He waddled over to her and with a toothy grin jumped into her arms. "Adi." He said again, holding out his block to show her.

"Yes baby. It's your block! Do you like playing with them?" She tickled his chin and he shrieked in laughter.

"I'm so glad I get to see him grow up. I've missed your family." She said looking back to Mal, grateful to change the subject. Jimmy was still babbling and waving his block back and forth in her arms.

"Honey, you come to visit any time. We love having you here. Please join us for Christmas dinner…" Their conversation continued well into the evening. Ariadne caught Mal up with the new friends she'd made in town and Mal told her all about the kids and the recent adventures they'd been on. Phillipa had just one more year until she would be in school, but she was so smart already. Time seemed to fly by and by the time Dom got home, it was already dark out and Ariadne ended up staying for dinner. They insisted that she come over for Christmas dinner.

As she walked back into the boarding house that night, Ariadne realized that baking cookies would be the perfect thing to do for Arthur. _Finally! Its perfect! Why did I not think of this before? I know that Regina has a ginger snap recipe and one for shortbread. Maybe we can make them together after cleaning tomorrow, _Ariadne thought and started to skip home, anxious to ask. When she got back, Roy was, as always, up late in the kitchen. She managed to casually what Arthur's favorite cookies were.

"Shortbread cookies actually. They are so plain, I don't get it… Arthur is weird though." Roy said with a wink. She laughed and told him that she was making them for the whole Wilde family. She decided it would be easier and less suspicious to make them for others as well. That night was the first one that she went to bed easily and didn't worry about what to get everyone.

* * *

The next night the Cobb and Wilde families had plans to go get trees for Christmas. Dom and Miles had fastened runners onto the carriages so that the horses could pull them easily through the snow and at 4:30, everyone has ready to go. Ariadne had been invited the night before and couldn't be more excited. Regina told her that if they cut down a third tree she would get Roy to set it up in the parlor. Ariadne had made sure to put on her flannel long underwear and extra socks to keep warm in the snow. Claire Wilde had decided she would stay at home and watch the kids so Mal took the children over before she came to the boarding house to get Ariadne. Together they walked back to Mal's house.

Ariadne's heart skipped a beat as she saw Arthur standing with Dom and Miles, waiting for them. Abigail saw the women approaching and walked over to join them. She grasped Ariadne's hand and said, "I'm so happy you're joining us Ariadne! Isn't this exciting? Father has taken us to chop down a Christmas tree every year since we were kids. It's a tradition, he always lets me pick it. It would make Arthur so mad when we were little. Oh! Also, I made coffee and have a little cake for everyone when we are done too."

Ariadne smiled at her friend and replied, "I've never chopped down a tree before! Do we have far to go?"

"No, it's only a few miles outside of town." Together they hurried over to the awaiting carriages and off the group went.

* * *

Arthur watched as Ariadne walked through the woods, staring from left to right, neck strained upwards. Her mouth was parted slightly and she had a look of wonderment in her eyes. Everyone had set out to find the perfect tree. It couldn't have been planned better; Abigail and their father wanted to keep to the tradition and set off together, then obliviously Dom and his wife went together which left Arthur alone with Ariadne. Not that they were really _alone_ because everyone was in the same area, but it was still the closest they'd been in a few weeks.

"So have you ever seen trees like this?" Arthur asked coming up to stand next to her.

Ariadne moved her head down and turned to look at him. "No never! Not still growing that is. And everything is so picturesque! The trees and the snow… Even the sunset adds to the picture. It's so beautiful!"

Arthur had to agree… But he wasn't looking at the trees and snow or the serene environment. His thoughts were interrupted when Ariadne suddenly jumped and turned to him. "Oh! Look!" She grabbed his hand and started running. Arthur held firmly onto her hand and followed. She stopped in front of a small tree. It was about a foot smaller than most of the others surrounding it and the pine needles were a brighter green.

"I know it's small, but it's perfect!" She exclaimed looking from the tree to Arthur and back again.

"It's just like you." He said with a laugh. Ariadne glanced over at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Arthur, I'm hardly perfect!" She scoffed.

"Oh right… Well I meant that it's small like you." He said with a grin. She blushed and smiled back at him. Suddenly everything between them felt too intimate. Arthur felt that holding her hand was inappropriate, and unclasped his fingers. She must have felt the same because she released him and quickly tucked her hands into her pockets.

"Come on, I'll get the ax. It never feels like Christmas until we get the tree put up anyway." Arthur said, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh yes, right. Well I think I might just let you do this part." Ariadne said grinning again.

For the next few hours they cut down several trees, drank the coffee and ate coffee cake that Abigail had packed. Everyone was enjoying the outdoors and were reluctant to go home. As the sun went down and the dark chill started to set in, Arthur, Dom and Miles anchored the trees with rope to drag behind the carriages and everyone piled back in.

That afternoon was the most fun Arthur had had in a while. It helped that he got to spend several hours with his beautiful new friend.

* * *

It had taken Arthur almost a month to come up with the perfect gift for Ariadne.

Roy had previously mentioned Ariadne swooning over the fine china tea set that his mother owned when she had first arrived in Juniper Springs. They would now joke about how you could always tell when it was 4:00 because she could be found sipping tea in the parlor out of one of the tiny tea cups.

Arthur didn't think it would be appropriate to buy her a whole tea set… But he had gone to the general store and ordered one tea cup and a matching saucer about two weeks back. It had pretty little light blue and orange flowers painted on it and it was so small that he could barely fit his fingers into the handle. Hopefully she would like it. He could always get her another one for her birthday or get the matching tea pot next Christmas. Arthur wasn't sure where he came up with this idea. If it didn't work he would be completely at a loss for what she could want.

It was only easy to buy gifts for his mother and sister. Every other woman remained a mystery to him. Abigail always wanted books and his mother collected ribbons and hair pins. This tea cup felt more dainty and personal than either of those gifts.

_Hopefully she will like it_, he thought as he picked it up from the general store. It had come, special delivery, from Cheyenne the day after they picked up the trees.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you so desire :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Christmas

December 24th, 1871

Arthur was in a foul mood. This was not how he wanted to spend Christmas Eve. First thing this morning he found out that someone had broken into the general store. Only a few things were taken, horse feed bullets and jerky. It wouldn't have been as much of a concern except the clerk had seen Stewart Nash in yesterday morning looking at those exact bullets. They were a special new type with a hollow point tip. Arthur had heard that they were supposed to splinter on impact and cause all sorts of internal damage to the target. Without a doubt, Arthur knew that Nash was behind this. But without any witnesses or evidence, there was nothing that he could pin him with.

This was the basis of Arthur's mood. He knew that he had to go confront Nash, but had no desire to. Nash would laugh in his face and tell him to "prove it". Arthur needed to figure out a way to catch him in the act.

After he had fnished his breakfast, he put on his gun belt, made sure his sheriffs badge was in place on his jacket, and went to saddle his horse. It took about 5 minutes to get down to Nash's saloon. Arthur got out of the saddle and secured the reigns on a post out front. After taking a deep breathe, he stepped through the doors.

Once his eyes adjusted he looked around. The room was dark and dingy. There were several patrons that Arthur didn't recognize sitting at the tables and the bar. A few ladies from the bordello were lounging around, flirting with the men, sitting on tables, laughing and showing too much skin for decent society. One of Nash's footmen recognized Arthur and stepped into a back room. When he returned, Nash was with him.

"Well hello sheriff. What brings you into my fine establishment?" Nash said as he approached Arthur. "Here to sample my goods?" At that he motioned to one of the ladies scantily clad in a silky, lacy black dress. She looked at Arthur and a slow, sultry smile spread across her face. At that, she slowly got up and started walking towards him.

"This is Jasmine, she can make you feel right at home.". Just as she reached him, hands outstretched trying to caress his arms and chest, Arthur backed away.

"No Nash, that's quite enough." Arthur said with a stern voice. Nash looked at jasmine and she backed away, a fake pout on her luscious lips.

"Some of your men were causing trouble last night downtown. I don't need this kind of thing around here, and certainly don't condone it." Nash looked at Arthur with mock concern on his face.

"I don't think you can prove that I had anything to do with it. A break in you said?"  
"Well no I didn't say… Interesting you already knew what happened. Just know this. I've got my eye on you... "  
At that,

Nash smiled his Cheshire grin and tipped his hat to the sheriff as Arthur turned and walked out. Nash was careful. He didn't break into the general store... He hired his men to do it. Arthur needed more man power if he was to catch Nash in the act.

* * *

The next morning Ariadne awoke before the sun. She loved Christmas. Without a second thought of sleep, she jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed. It wasn't until she was fastening the tie around her waist that she happened to look out the window. _SNOW! _She thought with excitement. There hadn't been a trace of it all week, and it hadn't looked like they would have any for the holiday but here it was!

_Probably good that the snow held off until today!_ Ariadne thought, thinking of the night before. Last night at the Christmas church service Ariadne had met so many people. Everyone from the outlying farms and ranches had been able to come in to town for the service. She got to meet about 10 of her students that she hadn't met before and everyone was excited about the start of the term. Everyone had sung Christmas carols and it was probably the most fun Ariadne had since she had arrived. Even though it made her homesick for the orphanage, she and the kids used to go caroling, she loved her new friends.

After she went downstairs, she and Regina spent all morning cooking the Christmas feast for the boarders and Eames. There were 3 men who had come through town and would be staying for the meal. Eames, as always, had been invited for dinner. Ariadne had a feeling that he was growing rather fond of Regina's cooking.

As there were no children in the house they hadn't put out stockings for Santa, but once the pheasant was cooking in the oven, Regina and Ariadne exchanged their gifts. Ariadne had noticed soon after she arrived that Regina's apron was stained and thread-bare, so she had purchased some fabric and secretly made a new apron with money Regina had given her. It was hard to accept but she knew that Ariadne wanted to get presents for people so she have her a $7 loan. It was a blessed gift, but Ariadne was going to pay it back with her first month's pay. When Regina opened her apron she threw her arms up in surprise and delight. Without a second thought, she turned the old one into rags and put on her new one.

Ariadne was given a small locket on a golden chain. Before she could even start to protest about the extravagance of the gift, Regina hushed her.

"It was mothers and she gave it to me when I was young. I've never had a daughter but you living here has been the closest thing to it. It has been such a pleasure getting to meet you and watch you adjust to your life here…" Before she could even finish what she was saying, Ariadne jumped up and gave her a giant hug.

Tears stung her eyes as she clung to this surrogate mother. _She considered me like her daughter. I finally have a mother in my life!_ She thought as she pulled away and used her handkerchief on her tears.

"Oh darling, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you!" Regina said, with concern in her eyes.

"It's not that! Truly." Ariadne said with a sniffle, "I've never had a mother, not really. And this just means so much to me. Thank you."

"Don't you think anything of it. I love having you here. Come here and I will fasten the clasp." _Could this day get any better?! _She thought as she went to look at the new necklace in the mirror.

Later that night she went over to visit with the Cobb's for Christmas dinner. It was a small meal, delicious and perfectly cooked. Ariadne loved watching the young ones; they had such good manners already. Jimmy even said 'pwease' when asking for more potatoes.

Phillipa had rushed to show Ariadne the new doll she got before Ariadne had even been able to take off her coat. She LOVED it so much. It was a cute little thing, with a scrap dress and button eyes. Mal had spent a long time making it but it was worth it. Phillipa had decided to name it Dominique.

Ariadne stayed over for a while chatting and exchanging gifts, but after the sun set she thought she'd better get home. Dom hitched up the carriage and drove her home because the snow was still falling. After hugging him goodbye she went inside.

* * *

Arthur! Come in! Get out of the cold, its freezing today." Ariadne stated when she answered the door. She looked surprised to see him, but happy nonetheless.

"Yeah,I've always loved a white Christmas though." He said as he stomped the snow off of his boots in the entry way. Ariadne took his coat and they sat down in the parlor. The fire was lit and burning merrily in the corner. Regina and Ariadne must have spent hours decorating the tree because it looked perfect. There were strands of colored paper and popcorn as well as ornaments and a beautiful star on the top.

"I have a present for you" Arthur said with a smile as he pulled the package out from behind his back.

"Oh Arthur you didn't have to get me anything!" Ariadne said, blushing.

"Don't be ridiculous! Those cookies were delicious. I would feel terrible if I didn't return the favor. And anyway I found this a while ago; it just reminded me of you."

As she carefully opened the box, Arthur stole a look at her beautiful face. Her cheeks were rosy red and her hair had been done up in a pretty design. There was a braid across the top of her head, looking like a little crown and the rest was tied up in a bun. She truly looked regal.

"Oh my word! Arthur it is lovely! Oh really, wow! Thank you so much! Isn't this just the cutest little tea cup you've ever seen! I always drink tea in the afternoons. I have to use one from Regina's set but now I have my own." The excitement in her voice was such a relief. Arthur chuckled as she talked on about how wonderful it was. _Thank God she likes it_ he thought.

"Arthur, it's too much really. I feel that my gift just doesn't compare." She said with concern. _Of course she would feel that she needed to match how much you spent…_

"Don't worry about that. I love my cookies. But if you really feel that you need to get me something my birthday is in February… I need new saddle polish…" He said with a wink.

"Well I will keep that in mind." She said laughing.

"Arthur! What's happening man; we missed you at church last night." Roy said entering the room. The two of them clasped hands and Arthur said, "Yeah I know! I heard it was a good service. Being the sheriff keeps me occupied at the worst times unfortunately."

"I have presents for you and your mom though, is she around?" Arthur said, fishing them from his coat.

"Oh she's in the kitchen, I'll go get her." Ariadne said, jumping up. _Don't leave!_ Arthurs mind yelled but he didn't say anything like that out loud. "Merry Christmas, Ariadne." He simply said. She turned with one last look and smiled as she responded, "Merry Christmas, Arthur."

Arthur didn't see the smile on Roy's face as he looked at the both of them.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! I had to do some research to figure out what kind of gifts people would give each other back in the 1800's ha ha but I think I did ok!**

**Next chapter is New Years ;) **


	15. Chapter 15 - New Years Eve

December 31st, 1871

Arthur knew it was his moment. He was going to kiss her. If she didn't slap him or yell at him for being inappropriate maybe it could be more than just a New Year's kiss. Arthur felt that there was a connection between them. While she held herself with a sense of modesty and was always acted like an appropriate lady and nothing more than a friend, every now and then Arthur swore she wanted it to be more than that. Whether it was a look in her eye or the way she would say something… Whenever he saw it, within a couple seconds the feeling would be gone… But tonight was his chance to find out for sure.

Of all the nights, this was perfect. There was a great excuse and the party was at the boarding house for Christ's sake. She had greeted him warmly when he had arrived. Ashley and Ruth had gotten to the house at the same time he did so they all walked in together. It might have been his imagination, but she seemed to greet him more warmly than others when they arrived…

Throughout the night he had kept his eye on her. The shy girl that had arrived in Juniper Springs had blossomed into a social butterfly, seemingly overnight. She knew everyone, talked with her friends, students, parents, even people that Arthur didn't know. Even now, he watched her from across the party, laughing and swaying back and forth to the music. _Apparently she doesn't know quite what Eames used to make the cider tonight. Maybe that's why she is being so friendly. _Arthur thought thinking of how even he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

Roy shouted for everyone to quiet down and said they had less than a minute until the clock struck 12:00. _Good thing someone is paying attention, _Arthur thought looking at his watch. He would have completely missed it. Everyone started to count down the seconds until midnight and Arthur started to make his way towards Ariadne. His hands were clammy and he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. With 10 seconds to go he caught her eye. She smiled and Arthur thought, _Oh God, I can't do this! _

Before his nerves could get the better of his he took a deep breath and another step. Someone Arthur didn't recognize had called Ariadne's attention away. _Who are all these people?_ Arthur thought. He made his way towards her as if everything was in slow motion and when he was only several paces from where she stood he heard someone call his name.

In his tunnel vision, single minded determination, he barely heard it.

3… People were shouting now.

He turned and saw Ruth standing next to him.

2… The little kids who were still awake were jumping up and down now, laughing and cheering.

"Happy New Year, Arthur." She said with a shy smile.

1… "Happy New Year!" People yelled and cheered.

Before Arthur could really react, Ruth placed her hand on his arm and kissed his cheek. It was a simple kiss, and when she pulled away he could tell she was blushing. "Happy New Year" He muttered still staring at her, but in his mind all he could think about what that this was not how it was supposed to happen. That shy smile had turned into a large grin and her hand still on his arm. Ashley and Roy came out of nowhere as well and Ashley grabbed Ruth and hugged her, shouting Happy New Years. Arthur took the distraction to turn and look Ariadne's way.

She was gone.

* * *

"Happy New Year's Abigail" Eames muttered as he stared at her. He had far too much to drink that night, of that Abigail was certain. She could tell from the glazed look in his eyes that he was drunk. There was more than a drunken haze in his eyes though, and Abigail wasn't sure she wanted to read too much into what else she felt when he looked at her this way.

He was standing about two inches closer to her than was appropriate and his hands hadn't left her body since she had come over to talk with him, some twenty minutes before. Not that they were making a scene… Mainly because Abigail was making sure they didn't make a scene. When he had pulled her in for a hug she had tactfully maneuvered out of it quickly. When he started rubbing her arm, she placed her hand over his to stop him, and then moved it off her arm. _How did he get this intoxicated?! _Abigail wondered lightly, thinking that she had never seen him like this. Even with her best efforts, she found his hand covering hers on the counter. His thumb was gently caressing the soft skin just above her knuckles, she wasn't even sure if he realized he was doing it.

The worst, or possibly the best part of it all was that Abigail loved it. She found him even more charming than usual. He had a goofy smile on his face all night and everything was humorous. Rather than the usual banter that went on between the two of them, she found their conversation to be light and fun. They spoke of everything she could imagine, but he wasn't teasing her or mocking her and she didn't retaliate like usual. She felt carefree and happy with him. Is this how a real relationship was supposed to work? Not that they were in one… But would this be what it was like?

With Trenton everything had been about maintaining proper decorum and fitting into the roles that society had for them. She remembered going to parties with him, similar New Year's Eve events, and spending the whole night gossiping with the high society ladies, dancing with the appropriate partners, maneuvering themselves next to certain men of importance so that Trenton could be introduced. Abigail remembered always feeling grateful when the evening was over.

With Eames, it was about being true to who she was. And she loved it. They didn't have to put anyone down to make themselves feel better or more important. Eames never compared her to anyone else. Even in a positive way, he would only compliment her. There was a big difference in saying how beautiful she was and telling her how much prettier she was than the other women in the room. That was something Trenton had always done… _Beauty by comparison isn't really all that special,_ Abigail thought, not for the first time.

Maybe that was why she was having such a wonderful time tonight. She had finally let her guard down with Eames and he was proving to be even more wonderful than she imagined. So why did the look in his eyes cause her to panic? This blasted New Year's Kiss would ruin everything. She didn't want anything to change; things were developing so perfectly. She finally was getting to know him as a person, as a friend. Abigail didn't want to lose him. What if the more he got to know her, the less he liked? What if he left her and she got her heart broken all over again? As he leaned in she found herself backing away.

He noticed her actions and it seemed to shake him from the spell he was under. Eames pulled his head back and looked at their hands on the counter. He brought hers up to his lips and kissed it. "Happy New Year Eames." She said with a forced smile. He most certainly had noticed the change in her demeanor but hopefully he wouldn't think too much into it.

_You are a fool Abigail_, she thought to herself. The magic of the last hour seemed to break with the passing of the New Year. There was now awkwardness between them that she knew she caused. All for what? Abigail didn't even know why she responded the way she did… Foolish pride and fear probably. She had spent the last eight years determined to be a strong, independent woman… Could she even change if she wanted to?

* * *

_What a night! What a fun and exciting time! _Ariadne thought as she swayed to the music. New Years at the orphanage was never an exciting event. Mistress Laurette didn't believe in such celebrations. Also, most of the kids were too young to stay awake past midnight. Last year, Ariadne and several of the older children and secretly stayed awake in her room and tried to make a celebration out of it.

This was SO much better though. David White and Matthew James had brought a violin and guitar with them and sat in the corner of the parlor playing happy, jolly tunes. Probably half of the town had showed up for the New Year's Party. Roy and Eames had moved the furniture around in the parlor and the kitchen that afternoon so there was room to stand. Several of the kids and even some adults were dancing in the corner. Matthew James's wife was swaying along to her husband's music with their baby on her hip.

It was perfect. Even though Dom and Mal had left with Jimmy and Phillipa around 10:00pm, Ariadne was talking and making friends! New friends! Abigail and Arthur were both there and seemed to be enjoying themselves too. Speaking of Arthur… Ariadne had caught his eye just moments before. _He looks so nervous… Why? _She vaguely wondered. Just as Roy started the count down, she saw him start to walk towards her. _Is he coming over here… For the end of the countdown… Oh my God, for the New Year's Kiss? _Her heart started to pound and she felt twitter pated. She wondered momentarily if Eames had put some type of alcohol in the cider… It was so delicious… But she felt far too flushed and the room had started to spin slightly.

One of the boarders that had stayed through Christmas smiled and said hello as he walked by and Ariadne's eyes left Arthurs momentarily.

3… People were shouting and counting down with excited anticipation.

When she looked back she watched as Ruth Ellis walked up to Arthur.

2… _What? No! He was coming over to see me! _Ariadne thought frantically. _Wasn't he?_

She watched Arthur smile at her and they exchanged pleasantries

1… Ariadne's eyes didn't leave the couple as she heard everyone around her yelling "Happy New Year!"

Ruth put her hand upon his arm and kissed him. She kissed him. Ariadne felt like someone had stolen the air out of her lungs… _Of course. How could I never see it before… The four of them… Maybe he and Ruth aren't a couple but it's clear there is something going on… They arrived together didn't they? _Ariadne thought as she looked around desperately.

She spied Regina in the doorway to the kitchen talking with someone. Ariadne hurried over and hugged her, joining in with everyone singing. Ariadne was grateful for the distraction.

'Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind…' The guitar and violin joined in the sweet, somber melody.

Ariadne loved this song. It was wonderful, full of happiness and reminisces of days gone by. What an easy tune to sing and forget that reality had just come crashing down on her.

It didn't matter what she tried to convince herself, she had feelings for Arthur… How could she not? But to see him with Ruth was harsh. Reality was harsh sometimes though. Maybe that was a good lesson to learn, not even a minute into 1872… Accept the things you cannot change. Arthur and Ruth had been friends for years and their two best friends were dating. It seemed the most natural thing in the world for them to develop feelings for each other. Ariadne wondered if tonight had been the first night or if there had been something going on before…

'We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld… Land… Syne.' Ariadne smiled as they finished singing the song. She touched Regina's arm and leaned to speak with her.

"I think I've had too much of Eames's punch. I'm going to go lie down. This was a wonderful party though Regina!" Ariadne said over the loudness of the crowd.

"Oh that little twat! I knew he put liquor in that cider…" Regina said, looking around, no doubt to scold him. Ariadne saw him and Abigail standing in the kitchen talking. _Good luck, Eames, _she thought as she turned to go upstairs. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Arthur and Roy by the fireplace and hurried up the steps before either of them could yell out for her.

It wasn't until she had closed her bedroom door that her eyes welled up with tears. She wasn't crying because she felt lonely. She wasn't crying because Arthur hadn't kissed her. It was that she knew her feelings wouldn't change. But it didn't matter. There was nothing she could do to change their situation. Or at least, nothing she was willing to do. Fight for him? Not likely, he didn't even know she cared for him. And who was she to come into town and break up this perfect match? She was just his friend… And that's how it had to stay.

And that's why she was crying, because that's all she would ever be.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuunnnn! So Ruth was really the only one that had a good New Years, wheres that going to lead?**


	16. Chapter 16 - Love Letter

January 5th, 1872

Ariadne started teaching today. As she got dressed she couldn't help but feel more nervous than she had in months. She had thrown herself into preparations over the last week, anything to distract herself from the unpleasant realization she had come to on New Year's or the terrifying start to her new career. At least now it was easier not to think about Arthur… Not only did it hurt thinking about him, but she was so busy that it had been surprisingly easy to put him out of her mind.

She, Mal and Abigail had cleaned the inside of the school room from top to bottom. They dusted away all the cobwebs, beat the dirt and dust out of the rugs and curtains, cleaned the windows… Really everything they could think of. It took two full days but the whole place shined.

Arthur, Roy, Dom and Miles had come over one afternoon to rethatch the roof. That was the hardest day for Ariadne. Arthur had tried to talk to her and she only responded as pleasantly as she could. She had no reason to be mad at him. The last thing she wanted was for him to question her anger because then she might have to admit to him that she had cared for him. So there was always a bright and cheerful smile on her face, she answered his questions but left it at that. No extended conversations or lingering glances. She knew he could tell something was different. But she had put walls up around her heart and they were there to stay.

Regina had made a nice meal of pancakes and bacon for breakfast and had even packed Ariadne a lunch. She was too nervous to eat much, but tried to get down as much as she could. Even though school didn't start until 8:00am, at 6:45am she was ready and couldn't stand walking around the house so she left.

* * *

Arthur always took an early morning ride through town just to make sure things looked proper and safe. Especially since Nash had broken into the general store, Arthur wanted to double check for broken windows or signs of trouble before everyone was out and about. Just as he was riding back to the station, he saw Ariadne walk out of the boarding house. He couldn't have timed it more perfectly if he tried.

She had been acting different towards him all week. Arthur wasn't sure, but he suspected it had something to do with Ruth and New Year's. Did Ariadne have feelings for him? Did she think him inappropriate for kissing someone in the middle of the party? Was it all in his head? Was she just nervous about school? Arthur could tell there were walls up around her heart; she was usually so open and friendly with him. Now whenever they talked, she was friendly all right, but definitely kept him at arm's length. It was so frustrating because Arthur didn't even know what he could do to change it...

He rode over to her and she looked up, "Hello Arthur." _Short, simple, not even a smile. Not how I wanted to start this!_ He thought desperately.

"Hi Ariadne," Arthur said as he looked down at her. "Would you like company on your walk?"

"Oh no thank you." She said, looking nervous and distracted. _Is that because of me or because it was her first day?_

"Hey... You're going to do fine." He said with all sincerity he could possess. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Do you think so?" She almost whispered.

It was almost comical to see her so frazzled. _How could she be so nervous? She was going to do fine. _"Absolutely! I've seen you with kids, you're a natural. And you're smart and a great teacher."

She laughed. "You couldn't possibly know that." Even though she denied it, Arthur was happy to see a smile back on her pretty face.

"I believe it though. You'll be fine."

"Well thank you. That does make me feel better." She looked up at him with the first genuine smile he had seen all year. _Why does she have to affect me this way?_ He wondered as his heart pounded. The silence stretched out creating an awkwardness he wasn't accustomed to with her.

"Ok well I won't keep you. Have a good day", he said and pulled the reigns to turn his horse around.

"Bye..." She said as she started walking again. Arthur looked back only once as she walked away. Whatever she was upset about, he vowed he would figure it out and fix it. If there was anything he wanted to accomplish this year, it was making her fall in love with him. Usually he thought the whole notion of New Year's Resolutions was ridiculous but he now had one and he intended to work hard at it.

* * *

Ariadne looked out at 26 expectant faces. What would she say? Did she have a stern bone in her whole body? She decided that now, if any time, was the right moment to buck up and have some gumption...

When she had arrived at the school, the sun was just starting to rise. She was very early but glad that she didn't feel rushed. While she waited for the kids to arrive she went around and put out chalk boards at each spot. With her little piece of chalk she wrote each student's name on their board. As the kids trickled in they had to find their seat. Some were excited but others already looked bored or annoyed to be there.

Mal had warned her that the Yuseff boys could be a handful and within thirty seconds of meeting them, Ariadne knew she agreed. They had apparently decided they wanted to race to the school and the oldest and apparently fastest one burst through e school door about five minutes before class was supposed to start. The other two boys came barreling through less than a minute later. They seemed to be arguing over who won second place. As the last students to arrive, everyone turned to watch to see what they were doing.

She knew that if she didn't quiet them down now, this would set the tone for the rest of the year. Ariadne's hands were practically shaking as she stood up from her desk and raised her voice to get their attention.

"Boys!" They turned; apparently none of them had realized she was even there.

"Do you see anyone else who has not taken their seats?" Trying her best to keep her face authoritative and commanding, she stared them down.

"No..." The youngest, David, said. He still had some respect for authority. _Thank goodness_, she thought. "That's because when you enter this school room you are to quietly take your seats. None of this rough housing or arguing. You can race during recess or on the way home."

"And why should we listen to you?" The oldest, Mark said. At 16, he towered over her in height and was only three years her junior. Ariadne could feel everyone's eyes on her. The younger kids looked scared but some of the older ones found the situation humorous. Several we're snickering at the conversation.

"Because ... I don't think your father Dr. Yuseff would like to hear about your manners right now. He and I had a lovely conversation last week and he has high hopes for you this year. I'd hate to see what would happen if you disappoint him... Now, take. your. seat. I won't ask again."

_Oh God, did I really just threaten to tell on him? What am I? A child!? Oh this is bad…_ Her mind was racing with things she might have said instead… Thankfully though, he looked at her for a moment but decided it wasn't worth it to keep arguing.

Ariadne tried to control her shaking hands but she was sure everyone could see. The amazing thing was that her voice hadn't shaken when she was speaking to him.

"Now that everyone is here I will introduce myself. My name is Miss Nicola, I've met most of you I believe and for those of you that I haven't met yet, I will come around and say hello when I take roll.  
Let's be clear students, we are here to learn. You need to be respectful of each other and of me. I will not tolerate inappropriate language or disrespectful actions. If we can all get along then I think we can have fun! Does everyone agree!?"

Most of the younger students yelled something along the lines of "yeah, yes, uh huh!" But Ariadne could hear Mark mutter "No..." under his breath. _Oh this boy is going to be a thorn in my side..._ She thought as she walked back to her desk.

And thus began the first day of Ariadne's teaching career. By the end of the day, everyone seemed to be ready to go home, her included. When she announced it was time to go she had several students run and give her a hug before heading out the door. That in itself was enough to keep her mood jovial.

* * *

Abigail hadn't been this excited in a long time. In her aunt's last letter she had mentioned attending a suffrage rally in Denver. She reminded Abigail that she was always welcome to come and visit if she ever wanted to come see what all the fuss was about.

Abigail hadn't waited at all to respond. Of course she would love to come and visit! The politics in Denver were so much more exciting than Juniper Springs. Mostly because her father was the mayor and that was it. There were no parties, no opposition, no desire to bring life and excitement into the political scene here. If ever there was a need for a Judge the matter was taken to the court in Cheyenne.

Hopefully they could arrange a trip for this spring. Abigail wondered if Ariadne would want to join her. If she would then they couldn't leave until at least May when school was out. _I wonder what Arthur would think of this? Mother and father as well_… Abigail thought suddenly. Her family had never been as forward thinking as she was, but they didn't disapprove of it either. _Best not to say anything until more is settled, just in case, _she thought_. _

Abigail hurried a reply to her aunt telling her she would LOVE to come join her. Also she mentioned her new friend and how the both of them had been following the suffragists for some time. Just as she was finishing her missive Roy, Ashley and Arthur walked into the kitchen.

"Arthur! You scared me half to death! When did you get here!?" Abigail had practically fallen out of her seat at the sight of them. Apparently in her eagerness to write her letter she hadn't heard the front door open. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she grabbed her letter from the table and folded it up in her hands.

"Sorry Abby! Jesus, you look like you've seen a ghost. Didn't you hear us come in?" He said with an amused look on his face. By now they had all noticed the letter she was trying to hide in her hands.

"Don't call me Abby! And I didn't hear you at all! I was just… distracted I suppose. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

Roy spoke up, "Hey Abigail, who are you writing?"

"Roy McCrery that is none of your business" She said with an amused grin forming on her face. Leave it to these three to want to know every detail of every situation.

"It's a love letter isn't it?" Roy said with a light in his eyes, "You have a secret relationship that you've been hiding from us don't you!?" Arthur laughed and looked at his friend.

"Don't you worry about it. It's my business who I write and not yours!" Abigail said, wishing they would just go away and forget this love letter nonsense. It wasn't even a big deal who she was writing… But now they were prying and probably wouldn't even believe it if she told them it was just her aunt.

"Abby, I just need dad's shovel, mine broke. Have you seen it?" Arthur, ever the wonderful brother, had changed the subject. "My name is Abigail! And it should be in the shed… Didn't you check there?"

"No not yet, but I will." He said with a smile, he knew she hated it when he called her Abby. The group said their good byes and as they were walking out towards the shed Abigail heard Ashley ask Arthur, "Do you really think she is writing someone? Romantically and all that? How exciting! I wonder who it is…"

Abigail laughed and rolled her eyes at the notion. _Ridiculous, _she thought._ Honestly if I were writing anyone romantically it would be Eames_…

* * *

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews! :)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Gun Lessons

January 14, 1872

Today was Ariadne's birthday. As she lay in bed with light streaming through the window, a breeze coming in through the tiny crack in the shutter caused a ripple in the curtains. She stared at the movement and thought about her life.

She was nineteen today.

It seemed like such an old age to still be unmarried. Ariadne didn't spend too much time thinking about things like that, but every now and then she couldn't help it. Every girl she knew, with the exception of Abigail, was already married with several children by nineteen.

Right now all she felt when she thought about marriage and a husband was heartache. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Arthur was the only man who had ever caught her eye… And thinking about that was inappropriate. Even though they didn't show the same public displays of affection like Roy and Ashley, Ariadne knew what she had seen on New Year's. He and Ruth had something and she wouldn't get in the way. If it meant she sacrificed her own happiness for Arthurs, well… so be it.

Ariadne physically shook her head to get rid of the thoughts of Arthur and Ruth… That was the last thing she wanted to think about. It was her birthday! She rolled out of bed, hopping off of the cold wooden floor onto the rug by her dresser.

As it was Sunday, there was no school, so she had the whole day to herself. After church she didn't have plans until dinner. Mal and Dom had offered to make her a special meal and she was looking forward to it. Dom and Eames had gone hunting last week and shot down several deer. Venison stew was delicious and Ariadne hoped that was what Mal was making.

For all the anxiety she had about teaching, things had been going surprisingly well so far. The last week had flown by! Even though she was still having trouble with Mark Yusuf, the rest of the children got along pretty well. Little problems arose here and there, especially when she realized that about 50% of her students were not at the reading and writing levels they should be for their ages. Her goal this year was to catch them up.

She finished getting dressed in her favorite blue dress, pinned her hair up in a braid and twirled it back into a bun at the nape of her neck. Looking in the mirror, she pinched her cheeks for some color and hurried to get downstairs.

* * *

"You've been avoiding me love." Out of nowhere a voice whispered in her ear. Abigail gasped and jumped slightly. She was sitting at the end of the row in church next to her mother, father and brother. Pastor Brown's sermon had enthralled Abigail to the point where she had been completely unaware of who had taken a seat behind her.

She turned her head slightly and found Eames leaning his arms on the back of her pew looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "I have not…" She said, trying to keep the smile off her face. _Oh he is handsome… _she thought before she could stop herself. _Abigail, you're in church! Maintain appropriate thoughts!_ She chastised herself and said a quick prayer for forgiveness.

"Oh really? This is the first time we've spoken in over a week… Funny how that works. I drunkenly make a fool of myself at the party and ever since you casually sprint away whenever you see me coming." He said lightly. Abigail had tried not to giggle at that but failed. It came out as more of a snort and when her mother looked at her she tried to play it off as a cough.

"Smooth, dear. You know if you would just marry me already you could sit back here with me and we could have a proper conversation." Eames said, his smile growing bigger. "Oh you hush, Eames. I'm trying to listen" She whispered back at him. This banter went back and forth for the rest of the service.

When the sermon was over Eames made his way over to chat with her parents. She stood with them but didn't engage in the conversation. She couldn't help but blush at how often their eyes met. After exchanging conversation for a few minutes, he took his leave and tipped his hat to her. That stupid smile was back on her face as she nodded goodbye back to him. Whatever awkwardness she thought she had created at midnight on New Year's Eve was gone. Not that she could pinpoint exactly why, but she was in such a good mood that she was practically skipping home.

* * *

Ariadne had left right after church to go drop off a letter at the post office. The kids at the orphanage had sent her a card for her birthday so she was mailing back her thank you. It was amazing to see some of the younger children writing! Their handwriting and spelling was so much improved! After she gave the letter to Matthew James she was walking back towards the boarding house and an arm shot out blocking her path.

She stopped short and jumped in surprise. She hadn't even noticed the man standing there.

"Well if it isn't Miss Ariadne, the pretty new school teacher." The man said. Ariadne had seen him at church before but never anywhere else around town. He was dressed in a nice black leather jacket and fitted dark jean pants tucked into his shiny cowboy boots, but his long hair was greasy and slicked back into a ponytail. She wouldn't have been so on edge if it hadn't been for the sneer on his face and the disturbing glint in his eye.

"Um, yes hello." She said, very aware that no one else seemed to be on the road. _Where is everyone?! Didn't church just end? _"I don't believe we've met."

"Oh of course, my apologies my dear one. I'm Stewart Nash, please to make your acquaintance." _Oh this is Mr. Nash… The one Arthur mentioned. Well I'd have been fine with_ _not making his acquaintance…_

Before she was able to say another word her savior called out to her "Hey Ariadne!" She and Nash both turned to see Arthur walking towards them. "Mrs. McCrery needs you, she told me to come find you."

"Ok thank you." Was she thanking him for delivering the message or for his perfect timing? Araidne wasn't sure, but said goodbye to Nash and quickly walked across the street.

Arthur waited till Ariadne was around the corner, after one last glace back at him she walked out of sight. Nash opened his mouth to speak but before a word came out Arthur grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the side of the building.

"Leave her alone Nash. I mean it. If I catch you with her again, I don't care what the laws are... You'll regret it..." Nash smiled and continued to taunt Arthur but he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes.

"Why sheriff, you're awful protective of the young miss... Seems to me this might be more than just your lawful duty..."

"You heard what I said Nash." With that Arthur pushed him back against the wall one last time as he released his grasp and stalked off.

* * *

"Ariadne! Hey, sorry about that. Regina wasn't actually asking for you. You just looked uncomfortable talking with him so I made up an excuse…" Ariadne was halfway back to the boarding house when Arthur caught up to her. "But have you ever shot a gun?"

Ariadne laughed, shocked at the abrupt change of topic. "What?! No! Of course not, what do I look like? Some gun slinger… Some cowboy ready to take down a rogue bandit?"

Arthur laughed, his cheeks turning slightly red. _Of course she hasn't shot a gun… She was raised to be a little New York society girl. She's probably never even held a gun. _He thought as a plan started to form in his mind.

"Would you like to? Learn how, I mean. I was just thinking, it might be important to know… Just in case" He watched as she looked at him with a shocked stare.

"You're serious aren't you?! Oh my goodness, Arthur, I couldn't possibly… Is this because I ran into that man? Stewart Nash right?" Arthur nodded, still annoyed that Nash had stopped to talk with her at all. He was bad news.

"Why not, love? You're in the Wild West now. It's ok to learn. It's actually a smart thing to know how to handle a gun. Dad taught Abigail a few years ago. She's actually a pretty good shot." Arthur knew he was bright red now. _Why did you call her love?! Since when do you use endearments like Eames? Ah God! Just keep talking so she'll forget about it!_ He thought quickly.

"So we can go get Abby, don't call her that, she hates when I do," he said with a grin, "And we can set up some bottles out back behind your school, that's a huge field so it'll be perfectly safe. I can show you how to load the gun, how to aim and shoot and then…" He hadn't even finished before she interrupted him.

"Ok! Yes, Let's do it… If your sister agrees to come too then I will let you teach me!" She said with a smile.

* * *

Ariadne had felt her heart skip a beat when she heard him call her love. Had he really said it? Did Arthur normally call people that? She didn't think she'd ever heard him refer to anyone so affectionately before. Her heart was still beating faster than normal and she didn't think it had anything to do with the prospect of holding a gun. _Ah, what this man does to me. He doesn't even realize…_ She thought, _get it together!_ At least Abigail will be there, that way it won't seem inappropriate. _What I really should have done was invited Ruth… That would be the best situation, but I don't think I can quite take seeing them together all afternoon.._. She talked herself through the excuses she had to get to spend the afternoon with Arthur.

They decided to start this afternoon and Arthur rode off to get his extra gun and for Abigail. Ariadne ran into the boarding house to tell Regina where she was going. She also got her extra gloves and scarf. It wasn't snowing today, and the sun was out… But it was cold. _I wish winter would just be over and done with already!_ She thought as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

* * *

"Ok so this is a Colt Revolver. It's the standard Army issue weapon, pretty simple, this is the hammer, the trigger, the cylinder…" Ariadne listened and watched as Arthur went through explaining his gun. It fit into her hands pretty easily. Abigail showed her how to load it and she watched as Abigail fired off the first six rounds. After that, Arthur had Ariadne load the gun. She was so nervous about the whole thing. _Who would have thought I would even learn how to shoot a gun. _She wondered.

"You need to make sure you keep it pointed down and away from people…" Arthur said as he gently moved her arm so the gun was no longer pointed towards his feet. She looked up at him with a terrified expression. "You mean it can just go off at any time?!"

Arthur and Abigail laughed and he responded, "No of course not! It's just a safe habit to get into." Once she was finished Arthur had her stand on a line he had drawn in the snow, with her feet in a solid stance, and hold the gun out in front of her.

"Ok, see how you are standing?" She looked down and nodded, "Go ahead and put one foot slightly behind the other, there is a bit of kick on this gun so you don't want to fall."

She changed her stance and he came up behind her to change the placement of her hands. He was literally wrapped around her, and everywhere they were touching was on fire. His strong shoulders and arms had protectively come around hers and she couldn't help but think how wonderfully she fit in his arms.

"Are you shaking?" He murmured in her ear, sending chills up and down her body. "What? No… It's just cold out here…" G_et off me Arthur before I forget how to breathe… Oh this is so inappropriate._ She thought. Abigail just watched, thinking nothing of it. Thankfully he lined up her site, showed her where to look and how to cock back the hammer and then finally took a step back.

BAM! The gun sounded so much louder when she had it in her hands! Another shock was how it threw her arms upward. That must have been the 'kick' Arthur was talking about. Her grip hadn't been tight enough on the weapon and the barrel of the gun was pointing straight up towards the sky just by the mere power from the shot.

"Hey you hit one of the bottles!" Abigail shouted and started clapping her hands in excitement.

"I did?!" Ariadne remarked. Arthur looked over at her with an impressed expression. "Must be beginners luck." She said, blushing.

"Want to do it again?" He asked with a huge smile.

"Definitely!" She said with a laugh.

"That's great! Roy and I tried to teach Ruth and Ashley a few years ago but they didn't really get into it." He said, still looking at her with admiration.

The three of them took turns until they had run through the entire box of bullets. By then it was almost time for Ariadne to get to dinner at the Cobb's anyway, so the timing was perfect. As they were all walking back Ariadne promised to buy another box if Arthur would take her out again. Overall it had turned out to be a wonderful birthday.


	18. Chapter 18 - Picnic

February 10th, 1872

For one of the first times all winter, the sun had come out, the snow had melted, the muddy ground had dried up and it was a lovely day. It was uncharacteristically warm for February and everyone wanted to take advantage of the nice weather.

It had been almost a month since her birthday and Ariadne had gone out with Arthur to shoot several more times. She was actually getting pretty good. They had created a bull's-eye target and she was able to shoot the middle of the target almost as many times as he did. She knew it was sinful to lust after another woman's man the way she did, but she cherished their time shooting more than she should have. Every time Regina mentioned something about Ruth and Arthur, Ariadne wanted to cry… Or scream she wasn't sure which. They always saw each other; Roy, Ashley, Arthur and Ruth were inseparable. Just as they had always been.

* * *

"Arthur, come on, you can sacrifice one afternoon… It's too nice outside! Plus we won't be too far outside of town, we can let a few guys know where we'll be and they can ride out to get you if anything happens…"

Roy had come into the sheriff's office just after 10:30am and was trying to convince Arthur to close up and come on a picnic. In truth, Arthur didn't see a problem with going, it was Saturday, things had been quite all day and it really was a very nice day.

"So what's the catch… You seem awfully keen on having me at this picnic…" Arthur smiled as he looked at his friend. Roy was up to something.

"Well… Ashley can't come if it's just me and her… You know how her father is." Roy rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was almost comical how strict Ashley's father was, especially considering how proper and respectful Roy had always acted.

"Ok, fine. When are we leaving?" Arthur said with a laugh. Roy grinned and jumped out of his chair.

"Well, I'm going to go pick up the girls and then I'll head back into town and get you. I was thinking we could go out by the Parker's land. There is that nice little tree on that hill, you know which one?"

"Ya, of course." Arthur hadn't realized that it was going to be the four of them, a nice little double date. The spot that Roy was talking about was pretty close to the school which gave Arthur an idea, "You know, I should invite Ariadne, she's our age… I don't think she's really gotten to go out much."

Roy smiled a little and seemed to give Arthur a look but he nodded and agreed, "You go do that."

* * *

Arthur couldn't deny that a picnic was a great idea, and the food the ladies had brought looked delicious. Ariadne even convinced Regina to give them a pie she had just pulled out of the oven. _God bless women and pie… _He thought as his mouth was watering over the thought of the delicious dessert.

When they got to the spot below the tree, Roy jumped down and started to unhitch the horses. Arthur helped the ladies out of the wagon and together they all walked towards the blanket Ashley was putting down.

Ruth took Arthur's arm after he helped her down from the wagon. This was a common way for them to walk, together arm in arm, he had never really thought much into it before. But here, knowing Ariadne could see, he realized how uncomfortable it made him feel.

* * *

After they had eaten everyone sat around talking. Ariadne listened as Ashley spoke of the different families in town.

"Oh well Mr. Saito moved into town back in 1862. I remember because that was the year I broke my ankle. He came into town in his fancy suit and bought that house on Main Street by the bank _in cash_. I heard my parents talking about it. He made a fortune out West, in California, I imagine." Ashley was smiling as she saw she had everyone attention. Ruth looked at her friend and Ariadne knew she probably had heard this story a dozen times. The two of them knew everyone's business.

Ariadne was secretly glad that she was getting to hear the story. Even if it wasn't all the complete truth, she had always been curious about the Saito family. The kids always had such fine clothing and they lived in an extravagant house. Plus, this was not a town in which many Japanese people had settled. Aside from the Tanaka family, they were the only ones.

"He lived here for about a year before Amina came along. She was his _mail-order bride _from Japan. They got married and then a few years later had the twins. I don't know about you guys, but I wonder why he moved out here… I mean, do you think he's, I don't know... Hiding? What if he stole someone's gold or hid it from his claim partners or something?!" Ashley said. She loved that part. It was all such a romantic notion.

_Run-away Japanese railroad worker strikes it big, hides the gold from his partners and steals away in the middle of the night to Wyoming… Where he settles down, then when he thinks he's safe, he sends for a wife and then the two of them fall in love and start a family. _

"Honestly, Ashley do you really think Kentarou is the kind of man that would steal someone's gold?" Arthur asked as he stretched back on the blanket. He put his hand behind his head and laid down closing his eyes and enjoying the sunshine. Ariadne couldn't help but notice the way his arm muscles seemed to bulge out in his shirt when he rested that way. She quickly looked down at the blanket, playing with a loose string by her foot.

"Arthur, really. You don't know! It could have happened! What if someday men come into town trying to find him? And you… Mr. Sheriff, have to protect him!" Ashley said with a laugh.

"Well when that day comes, I'll make sure I don't go anywhere near you… Because I know the second you figure out what's going on I won't be able to get two paces further without you shouting 'I told you so!' in my ear!" He said with a laugh. Roy chuckled and turned so that Ashley could lean up against him. He wrapped his arm around her as she tilted her head against him. Ashley snuggled into his chest and sighed with sweet contentment. It had been such a perfect afternoon.

* * *

It had only taken about twenty minutes for the wind to pick up and the clouds to roll in. None of them had seen it coming but all of the sudden it was cold and windy. Wyoming was like that though. Arthur's father would always say, 'If you don't like the weather, wait five minutes and it will change.' That couldn't be more right…

"Guys, we'd better go back. It looks like we might get a storm today after all." Arthur said, standing up.

"Oh but Arthur," Ashley said, pouting "We've only been out here for a few hours… Let's stay just a bit more!" She looked over at Ruth and together they gave him a 'sad puppy dog' look.

"We could go to the school…" Ariadne spoke up, "Its close by and we could get out of the storm, if there is one."

He looked at all of the girls and decided that he couldn't win this argument. Smiling, he looked at Roy and rolled his eyes. Roy laughed and shrugged his shoulders so Arthur said, "Ok fine! Let's get everything back into the wagon."

* * *

They had gotten to the school about ten minutes before the rain hit. Of course it was so cold that it was more like sleet. Good thing they left when they did. Ariadne didn't feel like the girls really welcomed her into the group, so she had settled in a desk next to Arthur and Roy and was listening to them. Roy and Arthur had been arguing over the cost of building the new barn out at Ashley's farm.

"Well you cannot discount the value of labor," Ariadne stated, finally taking part in the conversation. "The value of anything has to be measured by not only by the price of the parts but also what it cost of the labor required to produce it."

Roy looked at her like she had just started speaking Japanese with Mr. Saito. Ariadne smiled and was about to try and explain her theory further when Arthur spoke up. "So you agree with Adam Smith?"

Ariadne snapped her head in his direction at his question. Had Arthur read _Wealth of Nations_? "Well of course I do. He lays a solid foundation for economic theory. If you look at the process of demand and supply or the value of labor in the market for goods, among dozens of others things, you really cannot refute what he says." She could feel her cheeks getting flushed as she defended her position. She only knew the basic theories of this philosophy, however she agreed with his logic.

Arthur smiled and looked at her with a renewed respect. She couldn't help but blush and smile back as his eyes never leave hers. She felt her stomach do a little flip and finally broke eye contact to turn her attention back to Roy. Maybe if she distracted herself with labor and consumerism she would be able to stop thinking about how Arthur had dimples in his cheeks when he smiled. She hated that she found him so attractive. It made things so difficult.

"Roy, think about it like this… What would you charge if I asked you to build a fence around the school yard? Would it be only the price of the wood?"

"Well no…" He looked up as he seemed to be trying to mentally calculate what he would charge her.

"Exactly, because your time is valuable. Say you could earn a dollar working at the hotel that day. Then the time for your labor would be worth a dollar. And so building that fence would have to cost at least the price of the wood plus one dollar. That way you were getting paid for your time. Does that make sense?" Ariadne hoped that she was getting better at teaching. She knew that this topic was above the level of study that she typically taught her students, but it fascinated her and she wanted him to understand it too.

"No I get it! It makes sense when you don't use such fancy terms." Roy smiled as Ariadne giggled. He stretched his arms up and arched his back and Ariadne looked back to Arthur to see that he was trying to hide a yawn. It had been a long day for everyone. Roy looked in Ashley's direction. She seemed to sense it because she stopped her conversation with Ruth and looked up at her man.

"Honey, I don't know what you guys are talking about. Ruth and I stopped listening a while ago" She said with a laugh. Ruth looked from Arthur to Ariadne and frowned. Ruth did not like Ariadne, that much was certain. It didn't seem to matter what Ariadne did, she felt like Ruth always looked at her like she was a rattlesnake, ready to bite at any minute. _What did I ever to do her? Does she feel threatened by me? Am I really so transparent with Arthur that she can tell how I feel? _She wondered.

"Hey guys, I'm really enjoying this conversation but I need to get back home. I have to be here tomorrow morning for school and I still need to prepare the lesson." Ariadne hoped that this would direct Ruth's attention away from her and towards leaving. Instead it had the opposite effect.

"Surely you don't expect to walk home by yourself," Arthur said looking at Ariadne.

"Well… It's not a long walk Arthur. I can manage. I do it every day." She said with a smile, distracted by his dimples again.

He had gotten up from his seat on top of one of the school desks and walked towards her, "Well that's every day. Not at night. Roy can take the girls home in the wagon and I will stay here till you're done. Besides Ruth and Ashley live outside of town and you and I both have to go the opposite direction."

Ariadne knew what he was doing. Ruth lived closer, so she would be dropped off first. That meant Roy and Ashley could have some time alone before she had to go home. Arthur was just being a good friend and helping his best friend spend time with the love of his life. It was sweet. Deep down Ariadne would barely admit that she wished his intentions were different. That he was staying so that he could spend time with her. Also she was certain he would have rather taken Ruth home… _He is just a gentleman… Especially with the recent problems in town, he just wants to make sure I get home safe._

* * *

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you've read _Wealth of Nations_… " Arthur was playing with a piece of broken chalk on a little board. "You really do make a great teacher you know"

Ariadne blushed, again, for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. "Thank you, Arthur. And you make a great artist." She said, teasing him as she came to look over his shoulder and saw the little drawing of a house.

"Yes, I'm going to be extremely famous. I'll let you keep this one free of charge though." He said, sounding an awful lot like Eames. His teasing was an unexpected but wonderful side of him that she hadn't really seen before.

"Well thank you kind sir," she replied with laughter in her voice. "I'm finished with my lesson, if you are ready to leave."

"Good. I wouldn't want to keep you out too late." Arthur said as he set down his chalk and board. Ariadne picked it up and moved it to her desk after he turned around. It was a darling picture and she intended to keep it. As she looked down at the cute little chalk house she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to own a house; to have children and a husband to come home to every night.

She was a little sad at how eager Arthur seemed at the prospect of leaving. Ariadne loved spending time with him... It was so easy to pretend otherwise. Had he been overly friendly or flirtatious with Ruth by comparison to her? Ariadne tried to remember but it didn't seem like he had treated her any different than the other girls… He was so confusing, weren't they dating? Ariadne determined that he simply cared for her safety as a proper sheriff should.

With a sigh Ariadne blew out the last remaining candle and followed Arthur outside.

* * *

_She really is perfect,_ Arthur thought. She is smart and funny and beautiful. Not to mention she is _smart_. In all the right ways, she could keep a conversation with him. Arthur had always enjoyed learning but never felt like his friends shared an equal enthusiasm for it. They all enjoyed school and none of them were stupid, of course. But everyone seemed fine to be done with learning once they left school at sixteen. Abigail was the only one with whom he felt equally matched. But here was someone who was probably smarter than he was.

The best part was seeing how passionate she was about it. When she had been explaining economic theory to Roy her eyes lit up and her movements were more animated. Typically people didn't get that excited about economics. But that's what made her a great teacher. He had had to suppress an urge to jump across the desks and kiss her right then.

His only problem now was the fact that it was much too late at night to be with her. He had seen firsthand the problems created when rumors started. How something so innocent as walking down the street with a man at the wrong time of day could be to a woman's reputation. And after what had happened with Abigail, Arthur couldn't let that happen with Ariadne. At least he had his profession to fall back on. As sheriff, he could justify the need to see her home safely, even late at night.

* * *

**Sorry if they Econ part was boring! I wanted to bring back the fact that Arthur and Ariadne both like the same type of advanced learning that no one else really cares about. Thanks for reading!**

**I know Ariadne's reasoning for Arthur/Ruth's relationship if weak but girls do that kind of crap all the time! Every time she sees them talk or hang out, it's just another thing convincing her that they're together. But it will get addressed very soon! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Fire

February 15, 1872

"Eames!" Eames turned at the sound of his name.

"Roy, what's happenin' man?" The younger man was jogging across the street towards him.

"Ma wants you over for dinner tonight if you're free. I think she enjoys your company more than mine." He said with a grin.

"Well I am certainly better looking." Eames said with a wink. "I can…" His words fell short as he noticed the dark, black smoke curling up into the sky in the distance just behind Roy.

"What?" Roy said with concern, noting Eames's expression.

"Look at that." He turned, "Is that coming from the Tanaka farm?" Just between the hotel and the saloon they could see the black smoke out in the distance. It was several miles out but Eames knew that there were houses out that direction. Fires could get out of hand so fast, jumping from building to building until they consumed the whole homestead.

"No… No, look, it's on the wrong side of the river. That's the Smith ranch… What's burning? Eames… what's burning?!" Roy said again with concern.

A cold sweat had come over Eames; he knew it was the house, or the barn… Either way, the ranch hands or the family was in danger. _How could it have started?_ He wondered.

"Roy, run and get the Sheriff, they'll need people out there to help put it out." He yelled back at the young man as he ran to his horse. Roy wasted no time and turned to run the other direction.

* * *

Roy had burst into the station only to find it empty… It took him a few minutes but he found Arthur out by the freight depot helping Herman Parker and his sons unloading the grocer's new stock.

"Arthur, Herman, there's a fire! We need help!" He yelled pointing towards the Smith ranch.

Herman told his boys to stay with the supplies as the men rushed to unhitch the horses. Together they quickly rode off towards the ranch. There were now flames visible in addition to the smoke plumes.

* * *

Eames hadn't realized when he rode out that he was going down the wrong road. He was on the wrong side of the river. Had it been summer his horse wouldn't have been able to get across but luckily it was winter… The river bed was dry and Eames crossed it easily.

As he approached the ranch he could see the stables were on fire. Flames had engulfed it and the ranch hands and Lewis Smith seemed to be hopelessly trying to put it out. Jane was pulling water from the well as her little ones sat by her, crying. Eames pulled in to a stop and practically flew off his horse. He grabbed two of the pails of water she had drawn and ran with them towards the fire.

"Eames, thank God you're here!" Lewis shouted, barely audible over the roar of the flames. "We've got to put it out! The horses are still in there, Peter went in to get them out but he hasn't come out!"

_Stupid ranch hand, what was he thinking? _Eames wondered, the heat from the fire already searing through him. But as he looked at the flames, he knew it was lost… _Someone's got to help him…_ Without so much as a look back he ran towards the doors. As he jumped through the wall of fire he could barely hear the protests of Lewis and Jane "Eames, no, you'll die!" A voice screamed, sounding so tiny and far away compared to the roar of the fire.

* * *

Ariadne had gone over to Abigail's for tea that afternoon, after school. The ladies sat in the sitting room with Claire, discussing Ariadne's students and their antics.

Just as Abigail was about to speak they heard a thundering sound outside. She turned and saw Eames riding by like the Devil's hounds were chasing him.

"What in the world?" She wondered, standing.

"Abigail what is it?" Her mother asked as they all looked towards the window.

"I'm not sure, its…" Her words trailed off as she made her way towards the door.

As she opened the door and looked out in the direction Eames had gone, she saw a giant black smoke monster winding up into the sky. There was a fire!

"Mother! Ariadne! Come quick!"

* * *

When Arthur had arrived at the ranch, everyone was in a panic. He, Roy and Herman had jumped off the horses as fast as they could and rushed over. Roy and Herman went to the well to get water and Arthur ran over to the Smiths. He couldn't make out the words that Mrs. Smith was yelling but she was crying and her husband was holding her. When he made eye contact with Arthur there was dread and sadness in his eyes. Arthur knew something was wrong, really wrong. People didn't get that upset over their stables on fire. It took half a minute of trying to figure it out but then Arthur's heart began to pound…

Someone was missing… Someone who had left before he did, and would definitely be here by now…

Where was Eames? He turned to look at the stables, ready to collapse under the flames and he knew… That idiot was inside.

Arthur ran over to Lewis and had to shout over the sound of the flames and the kids crying, and his wife yelling. "Eames! Where is he?!"

"He ran inside a few minutes ago. I want to say about five but I can't be sure. Can someone last five minutes inside a burning building Sheriff?! He went in to help our ranch hand, Peter. The horses are in there too…"

"All I can see if a wall of flames! It looks ready to collapse!" Arthur felt an immense sadness overwhelm him… All for this man that was probably already dead and gone from this world. Who can last five minutes inside a burning building? Even if he had somehow found an area that wasn't on fire… It was a big stable; there might still be safe places to hide, but still… The smoke…

For a daft second, he considered running in and trying to save Eames… But then a large part of the roof collapsed and Arthur jumped back. There was no way he could get inside, find the men and get everyone out before he too perished…

He and Eames had started to get along too… The last couple months had been nice; Arthur supposed he had Ariadne to thank for that… He might even go so far as to call them friends at this point.

_Oh God, what will Abigail say?_ Arthur wasn't a fool. He saw the way those two looked at each other. They might deny it, but it obvious. _She's already had enough heartbreak with men in her life. _

"Come on, we need to get more water on this! Let's make sure it doesn't get to the house!" Lewis yelled and he kissed his wife and wiped the tears from her eyes before she ran back over to the well.

Just then, one of the horses came bursting out from behind the flames. It seemed scared out its mind but luckily it seemed relatively unharmed by the fire. There was no chance to check though because it was running as fast as it could away from the stables. Arthur turned and stared at the space where the doors used to be… _If the horse is still alive… Then maybe._

Another two horses came careening out and were soon followed by Eames who had the ranch hand wrapped around his shoulders. Lewis and Roy dropped their buckets and ran over to them at the same time Arthur did. Both Peter and Eames had bits and pieces of their clothes on fire and Eames had singed one of his eyebrows off but after ripping the jacket off him and beating the fire off their clothes, he seemed to be ok.

Peter was unconscious; Lewis helped him down to the ground and Roy went to get him some water. Arthur looked at Eames and a stupid grin spread across his face. "We thought you were dead!" he said, clasping his shoulder.

When Eames spoke, his voice sounded hoarse and strained, like an old man. "I thought I was too for a bit, but luckily the left side of the building wasn't quite on fire yet, don't ask me how. That's where I found Peter and the horses. It looked like we were goners for sure."

"Look at your hands!" Arthur just now noticed the burns all over Eames. "Come on, get over there and sit down."

"It's mainly just soot and ash, I don't think the burns are too bad. Were you worried about me Arthur?" Arthur just looked over to see the smirk on Eames's face. "How sweet… you were!"

Arthur laughed bitterly, the pain of losing Eames still fresh in his mind, "Just do me a favor and stop being the hero would you? Against my better judgment it seems we have become sort of friends haven't we?"

"You would have done the same thing and you know it…" Eames said looking at him. Arthur looked away but didn't deny it, it was true. Eames side stepped and gripped Arthurs shoulder to regain his balance. "I need to sit down I think, all that smoke went to my head…"

"Go sit by the house, get some water from the girls… Now that you guys are out safely I think we need to just let the building burn down… Not much to save anyway… Eames settled down in the shade of the house and closed his eyes.

Arthur looked up as he wiped the sweat from his brow to see the only three women in the world he didn't want to be here… His mother, sister and Ariadne had just arrived in a wagon.

_Great, now not only will I worry about the fire and the Smith's and this ranch hand, but about these damn women as well. _

Ariadne met his eye as she jumped down from the wagon bed and went straight towards him. Before he even realized what was happening she pulled him in for a giant hug. "Arthur, are you alright?" She asked, finally meeting his eye.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He said with a smile, just happy to be in her arms "I could use your help though."

"Anything." She said finally letting him go.

"We need to get Peter into town. He's unconscious; Dr. Yusuf might be able to help. I can drive him in the wagon but I need you to sit in the back with him to make sure he's ok." Arthur said as they started walking towards the ranch hand.

Once they got everyone loaded and settled Arthur took off. He wouldn't want to trade positions with Peter for anything, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the way his head was currently being cradled in Ariadne lap as she stroked his hair and sang to him.

* * *

As the women got to the Smith ranch, the flames had already collapsed part the stables. It was a horrible site, so devastating. Abigail silently prayed that the animals were safe.

There wasn't anything else to be done to save the stable. Luckily, the wind was blowing in a favorable direction, away from the house. Jane, Lewis and some of the neighbors were still drawing water from the well and dousing the flames as much as they could just in case the winds changed. Ariadne went to help Arthur and a man lying on the ground as Claire went to tend to the children.

Abigail wasn't sure were to go until she saw Eames propped up against the house, sitting in the sun with his eyes closed. Her heart started pounding as she saw the condition of his clothes. His shirt and pants had black soot and burn marks all over them. She yelled his name and ran to him.

"Eames! Your clothes… You're burned, look at your hands… What did you…?" She stumbled through her words as her mind worked out the details.

"Love, please, it's fine. I'm fine. Those are just small burns." He said, still sitting with his eyes closed.

"What did you do?" She said, as she sat next to him and touched his hand.

He opened his eyes at her touch and looked at her. "Peter Gunderson, one of their men had gone into the stable to get out the horses. When I got here he still hadn't come out… I went in after him and found him on the ground in one of the stalls. It looks like he got knocked around when the horses panicked and he was unconscious. I got him out but I don't know if he's going to make it… Looks like Arthur and Ariadne are taking him to Dr. Yusuf. The horses ran off too, we'll have to go find them." He said as he looked around and started to get up.

Abigail gripped his arm and made him sit back down. "Eames, calm down, you need to rest. I'll make a salve for your burns and get you to bed."

He turned to look at her with a smile growing on his soot covered face. "So you won't marry me but you'll take me to bed?"

"Oh you! I see the fire and smoke didn't do too much damage, you've still got that quick tongue." She said, pushing his arm away

"Want to see how quick my tongue is?" He made his eyebrows move up and down and winked at her.

She stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "I'm going to start avoiding you again if you don't stop these inappropriate comments!" Even still she wasn't so shocked not to be affected by what he said. She did want to see how 'quick his tongue was'…

Eames laughed and looked at her, "So you were avoiding me after New Year's… Knew it."

Abigail smirked and had almost forgot where they were until she looked down at his hands again.

"Eames… I was so scared for you, you were laying here with your eyes closed and burns all over your clothes. I thought…" Her voice shook as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Love, don't cry… I'm here. I'm no worse for wear. I'm just glad you got here after I came out safely…" He said as he stroked her cheek.

"You saved that man's life." She sniffled and pulled a handkerchief out from her pocket.

He smiled and brushed the comment off. "Maybe, maybe not. Arthur said he was breathing but he hadn't woken up when they took him away."

"But still, you saved him, and the horses. You're a hero, Eames." She looked at him with adoration. _He really is wonderful isn't he? _Abigail thought

"I'm just a man; don't go falling in love with me just because I sought out danger and happened to come out alive."

"Oh so this wasn't just a ploy to get me to marry you?" She said playing back into their old game

He smiled "Well you caught me… It was all a big scheme…"

"You are ridiculous." Abigail scoffed but couldn't stop her laughter.

They both laughed until Eames started coughing roughly. Immediately she rubbed his back and said, "It's because of the smoke, you'll probably be coughing for a while. Let's take you home. Mother and I will bring you the salve and some tea later."

* * *

Arthur and Ariadne sat with the ranch man, Peter, in Dr. Yusuf's home. After about an hour, he had regained consciousness. The doctor had done an examination and discovered that one of the horses had kicked him in the commotion. Or at least that's what appeared to have happened, there was a giant bruise on his chest and from the sound of it, one of his lungs had been punctured. The doctor said that he wouldn't live much longer.

Turns out, there was some commotion in town while he was out helping with the fire. Four men with guns had robbed the bank. They were all wearing bandanas over their faces and no one seemed to know where they ran off to. Ariadne had stayed with Peter and the doctor while he went to talk with the men who had seen what happened. Luckily, the banker had been unharmed, but the bandits got off with almost a thousand dollars. Arthur didn't want to think about how many people in town had money in that bank.

Once he got back, Ariadne rushed to the door. "Thank goodness you're back. He's awake and he's asking for you." They hurried to the back room and Arthur went up to him.

"Sheriff…" The man spoke with a wheezy and raspy voice. It was hard to hear, it was so faint.

"Yes, I'm here." He sat in the chair next to his bed and grabbed ahold of Peter's hand.

"There was a man… The fire…" He couldn't even continue before he started coughing again.

Arthur was as patient as he could possibly be. But he needed him to continue. It was beginning to sound like the fire hadn't been an accident. Perhaps it wasn't a coincidence that it was right during the time that the bank got robbed. "Did you see his face? This man. Was he the one who started the fire?"

Peter rasped out again, "Saw him… Running towards the stable… His… Fire…"

Arthur could see him fading fast, his eyes were barely open anymore "But did you see his face." He urged on.

All Peter could do was shake his head, no… He didn't see the man's face.

Arthur wasn't able to ask him any more questions before he fell unconscious once more. Ariadne came up to Arthur and together they sat next to Peter.

It was only a few more minutes before he passed; the damage had been too much for his body to sustain.

"Did he have any family?" Ariadne asked quietly.

"No, not that I know of. He's worked for the Smiths for years, they were like his family." Arthur replied looking at her. His sadness was reflected in her eyes. He wiped a tear from her cheek and pulled her in for a hug.

Arthur couldn't stop thinking about the events that had happened today. Did the bandits start the fire outside of town so that no one would be here to defend the bank? It seemed plausible. Arthur had his suspicions about who could have done it but needed to be sure. Now, with Peter gone, there was no way to know…

* * *

More updates soon to come : ) Thanks for reading


	20. Chapter 20 - New Beginnings

March 2, 1872

Arthur had investigated the bank robbery and tried to find anything that would connect it to the fire but so far he had come up empty handed. The only word was that of a dead man, and even then all he saw was a man near the stables. Arthur knew Nash was involved… It was starting to worry Arthur; these problems with Nash were getting worse. First he was bringing prostitutes into town, then causing trouble at the general store, now robbing banks and arson?

Did Nash realize that his actions had killed a man? Arthur wondered if he was running with a new crowd and what their ultimate plans were. They now had money, strategy and the most deadly bullets on the market. And each time Nash executed something it was a bigger crime than before. What could be next, how many more people had to die before Arthur could stop him?

* * *

The town had pitched in to help the Smith family rebuild. Luckily it was a smaller stable, just 6 stalls and a loft for feed and storage. Everyone came together and while the men helped raise the new one, the children played in the wild grass and the women cooked lunch and dinner. It was a wonderful day.

Spring seemed to have started early for Wyoming, it was sunny and warm out, just as it had been all week. Ariadne hoped it would stay this way.

After dinner everyone had gathered around in the open area between the house and the new stable. It was the perfect way to end the evening, with a dance! Ariadne and Abigail had been talking about it all week. Even Mal was excited; apparently these dances were much more fun than ones she used to go to in New York. Ariadne had been anticipating it with nervous excitement.

After about thirty minutes of dancing, Ariadne made her way over to the table with the drinks. She had just finished her sweet tea and was turning around to find Eames, her dance partner for the next dance when she heard someone speak, just behind her. "Ariadne, would you do me the honor of this next dance?" She jumped a little but whirled around to see who it was.

"Arthur! Oh hello, I didn't see you there." Why did she have to get so flustered when she was in his presence!? "Umm… I'm so sorry, I can't, I promised Eames I would dance with him." As much as she had been looking forward to dancing with Eames, now she wished she could say she wasn't going to…

He looked slightly deflated but quickly regained his composure and said, "Maybe later then…"

"Yes!" She said with a little too much enthusiasm, "I mean, I would like that."

Arthur smiled at her and tipped his hat as he walked off just as the music picked up again.

"M'lady…" Eames said as he stepped up beside her several moments later. She glanced to her side and responded.

"Hello Eames," she said with a smile as she took his arm. "How are your burns?" She asked noticing he still had strips of fabric tied on his hands.

"Oh they're fine; they were bad the first week or so but not so much now. Abigail made me a balm and it healed them right up. I just put these on because we were working today." He said looking at his hands.

"But, on to more important things! How are you enjoying your first Wild West country dance?" He said as the guitar and violin kicked in. Dom had sat down next to them with Jimmy in his lap and together they were raking a spoon against a metal wash board. Jimmy kept giggling and trying to help his dad. The sound of the metal raking against each other was actually wonderful and it went along with the other instruments perfectly.

She laughed as she and Eames spun around each other. "It's fun! The pace is much faster than the dances I'm used to."

They hopped and skipped around each other before turning and dancing with the other couples on the floor. At one point Eames took her and they side-stepped down through the crowd and ended on the opposite end of line. It was very similar to the dances she had learned in New York, however the pace was faster and rather than the graceful steps of the Victorian era waltz, they were jumping around each other. It was very fun.

Ariadne barely had time to catch her breath as she took the arm of the woman next to her and before she realized it she was wrapped around Arthur's arm. "Looks like I got to dance with you after all." He said as they spun around. She smiled at him but didn't have a chance to respond before they changed partners again.

A few seconds later she was back at the end of the line with Eames and she said, "Eames, promise me we will have more dances in town… I just love this!"

He laughed and they twirled around again. "I'm sure I can figure something out."

"Maybe I should ask Abigail to help you." She said with a smirk

He looked at her with surprise but then threw his head back and laughed. "Nothing gets past you does it love?"

"I'm surprised I got the change to dance with you at all!" She said as they went down the center of the floor again.

* * *

Arthur watched as Ariadne and his sister laughed and talked. They had become great friends it seemed. After they taught Ariadne to shoot, it seemed that she was always around. She had even come for dinner last week on one of the days he went home. It was brilliant luck; Arthur hadn't wanted the evening to end.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice. "Arthur, I wondered if you had a moment?" He turned to see Ruth standing by him looking nervous.

"Ya, is everything ok?" He said as he turned to face her. She usually didn't look so scared. Had someone done something to her?

She smiled and shook her head but the look in her eye didn't change, "Oh, yes of course, I… Um… Well I just wondered if you… Um… It's just that, on New Year's, I kissed you… And I had hoped that maybe you would…"

Her words fell silent as she looked at him and then down to the ground. He had never seen her look so flustered.

"You hoped I would have asked to court you?" He tried to finish her statement.

She blushed and looked at back into his eyes, "Yes. But it's been a couple months… And…" He could tell she was trying to hide her disappointment.

Before he could say anything she swallowed and took in a breath. "I just can't keep wondering. It's always been you and me, Ashley and Roy. I had hoped that meant something special… But then I see the way you look at Ariadne and I feel like I've been replaced. Maybe I was never in a position to be replaced… I don't know." She had always been his friend… Seeing her like this was killing Arthur, he never wanted to hurt anyone!

"Ruth, please don't look so sad… I never meant to hurt you. I just can't help it… We've always been friends, I just didn't think it was fair to lie to you and let you believe my feelings were anything but that." Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "And then Ariadne came into town. And I don't know… I just fell for her… Please, I'm so sorry, please don't cry…" Her bottom lip was quivering and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm not… I'm sorry it's just hard to hear, you realize I'm sure. But I suppose I'd rather you love someone else than just reject me because you could never love me…" The first tear fell and she was quick to wipe it away. _Always acting so strong, never letting anyone see how vulnerable you are._ He thought as every moment made his feel even worse.

"Ruth… I'm sorry." What could he say? His words failed him and he just muttered a stupid apology.

"Arthur, really don't be… I think I've always known you didn't feel the same way…" She took another deep breath and looked at him again, this time with determination in her eyes, "I think I am going to leave town… It's been hard enough living here hoping you could someday want to court me. But I think now I'll die of embarrassment knowing we had this conversation and that you love someone else…"

"Please don't go, I won't say anything… I'm still your friend. And I do care you for." Arthur knew he couldn't stop her from making this decision but he wanted to. It was one thing to deny her feeling and pretend they could just be friends forever but if she left he would lose her all together.

Her laugh was tinged with sarcasm. "That's why I have to leave. I can't do it anymore." They stood in an awkward silence for a moment, Arthur wanting to comfort her but knowing that was exactly the kind of thing he shouldn't do. Then he had an idea, a small comfort if this all played out like she wanted.

"You could go live with my aunt in Denver… If you wanted to, I mean." He said, almost pleading with her. "She never had any children and would love the company. Go talk with my mother about it, I'm sure they can set something up. If you have to leave, at least I know you would be safe and happy with her."

She smiled as he gave her his handkerchief to wipe a tear from her cheek. "I wish things could be different Ruth." He said with absolute sincerity.

"Don't be… I'm going to go find your mother." She said as she gave him back his handkerchief, "This could be a wonderful adventure for me… Please don't tell anyone though… I don't want any gossip to start."

Arthur gave her one last sad smile, "Of course. Ruth… I'm Sorry…"

She looked at him for a second and then turned and walked away.

He watched her leave and couldn't help feeling wretched. He had caused this… As much as he tried to pretend they were just friends and things could always stay that way, it was his fault she was crying… And leaving.

In reality she was a wonderful person, lovely, nice… Just great. It wouldn't take long for some young man to sweep her off her feet. Arthur knew he shouldn't feel so guilty but he couldn't help it. He could have been that person; he could have made her feel happy and wonderful and everything she deserved to feel. It just wasn't meant to be was it?

As he looked up he saw Ruth and his mother talking at one end of the house, near the new stables. His eyes panned the crowd until he saw Ariadne. She seemed to sense his gaze and looked up. When she saw him staring she smiled. His mood was ever so slightly increased and he gave her a small smile in return.

* * *

Eames felt like he was 18 again. He hadn't felt this nervous around a woman in years. He knew it was the perfect moment to kiss her. He would walk her home, she would thank him for the dance and then… It was a storybook ending.

Only it wouldn't be their ending. It would be their beginning, he could see it now.

_Oh my God, listen to yourself. Stop being a sap Eames, _he thought, _you were married for Christ's sake. You know how to do this. It's not like you've never been through this before._

* * *

"Eames, thank you for asking me to dance tonight. I wasn't going to, but… I… I had a nice time." Abigail didn't want to admit how much she had enjoyed tonight. He was wonderful. She wished it didn't have to end. She couldn't deny how blissful she had felt in his arms. Through the whole night they had danced with almost no one else, it was surely going to cause talk in town tomorrow. But right now Abigail wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking about the handsome man standing in front of her. This man that was looking at her like she had always hoped someone would again.

"Abigail… you're beautiful." Eames whispered. His hand was caressing her cheek and his face was much too close to hers. She couldn't take her eyes off him. His chiseled chin and strong defined cheek bones created a wondrous image. Like a Greek god. He had stubble on his face and the light from the moon created shadows that made him look rugged and mysterious. But everything else paled in comparison to his eyes. His eyes were a light blue color, so steely that they looked almost grey. They were sparkling in the moonlight. The whole thing seemed like a dream.

"Eames, this can't be. I'm too…" She pleaded him, even though she didn't know why she was saying it. She wanted him. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone. Her feelings for Trenton seemed like a childhood crush compared to this.

He smiled slightly, looking from her eyes to her lips and back again. "You don't have one good reason to say that darling. You're not too old, not a nun, not spoken for by anyone else… And you want me to kiss you right now just as badly as I want to kiss you." His voice was husky and she felt the shivers go from her head all the way down to her toes.

He took her silence as a sign that she wanted him to continue and moved his hand from her cheek to under her chin. As he was raising her face towards his she felt her eyes closing and could almost feel his hot breathe against her lips. His other hand made its way to her hip and he slowly pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Just before his lips reached their destination, the couple heard footsteps from inside the house. Eames opened his eyes and saw Abigail's lovely face hovering just inches from hers. He looked at her before turning quickly and taking a side step so that he was standing next to her, rather than pressed sensually against her, right at the moment the front door opened.

"Oh, Joseph. Abigail. I didn't know you were out here," Miles said with a startled expression.

"Hello Mayor, I was just walking your daughter home. The dance finished just a little while ago." Eames said as he reached out to shake the Mayors hand. He had always respected this man, but had no assumptions that Mr. Wilde couldn't see what was going on here. He was no fool. Damn the luck for him coming out here at this moment!

"You know I've told you to call me Miles… And thank you for the consideration for her safety. I know it's not a far walk, but you can never be too careful with all the problems this town has had lately." He said as Abigail walked up to him.

"Good night Daddy" She said as she looked up at her father. Then she turned back to say goodbye to Eames.

"Thank you for walking me home, Eames. I had a wonderful time. We'll have to do it again. Soon." She said it as she looked straight into his eyes.

He knew what she meant. He could still see the fire in her eyes and knew she wished her father hadn't interrupted them either.

_So much for "We can't"_ Eames thought with a grin as he turned down the road and walked home.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Rally

March 4, 1872

"Ariadne!" At the sound of her name, Ariadne turned and looked at the door of the school with surprise. The students had all left and she was grading their examinations alone. So far her goal of advancing everyone to the levels in writing and reading was slowly working. Every week the kids were retaining more and more knowledge. Now she saw her friend rushing through the desks towards her table.

"Abigail! Hi, what brings you out here this afternoon? It's been so windy today; you didn't have to walk all the way out here!" Ariadne had started going over to the Wilde house a few afternoons a week to have tea with Abigail and her mother. But now, rather than going over there, Abigail had come to her.

"Ariadne, I came as soon as I heard! My father got a paper from Cheyenne, like he does every time the general store receives a shipment. But anyway, I was reading it and guess what!" Abigail had come into the schoolhouse but she was still walking around, looking too excited to sit down.

Originally Ariadne had feared something was wrong but now she laughed at the sight, what could possibly be getting Abigail so riled up!? "What is it; tell me quickly so I don't explode with curiosity!"

"There is a rally next week in Laramie for the women's suffrage movement! I know we've talked about going, but this is our chance! We could see what all the fuss is about and what the people have to say! Oh please tell me you will come with me!" Abigail was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Ariadne should have guessed it would be something to do with politics. Abigail loved everything to do with elections and political groups. "Of course I will come with you! When is it?"

"Next Sunday. It's at 11:00 outside the Mayor's office." Abigail said, smiling with approval at Ariadne's willingness to get involved.

"How will we get there? Isn't Laramie like three hours away by carriage? Do you think anyone will be willing to drive us?" Ariadne hoped maybe a certain young man might be up for the challenge.

* * *

"Arthur pleeease…" Abigail was almost as tall as he was so she was able to look him right in the eyes but those damn puppy dog eyes were no match for his resolve.

"I shouldn't leave town Abigail. Not with everything that's been going on. Just yesterday the Fosters told me someone's been stealing their cattle…" It probably didn't have anything to do with Nash… Cattle rustling was a typical crime for thieves passing through and Indians alike. But still, Arthur felt nervous about leaving the city unattended.

"Arthur that kind of thing happens all the time; there isn't a rhyme or reason for it. Besides, no one would know you'd be leaving." Abigail took his hand and started trying to slowly pull him from behind his desk. "Come on, Ariadne and I really want to go and Dad isn't keen on letting us go that far on our own. Roy and Eames are both busy today so it has to be you!"

Arthur laughed and raised his brow, "Oh so I'm your last resort?" He pulled his hand away from hers and crossed his arms.

Abigail rolled her eyes, "Ah! No that's not what I meant! I think you were Ariadne's first resort to be honest… But anyway I know you love politics… Don't pretend you won't enjoy it too!"

_Oh sister of mine, you are a smart one… 'I think you were Ariadne's first resort' _Arthur thought almost laughing out loud at her tactics. He did have to wonder though, did she know about his interest in the young school teacher? Was it obvious? Well maybe it was a good thing if it was obvious. Maybe this could be his chance to have some alone time with her.

Abigail seemed to sense his acceptance of her plea and started off on her plans, "So we will have to leave here pretty early, probably around 7:00 to get there in time. It starts at 11:00 in the morning."

"Ok, you win." She smiled triumphantly. "I'll talk to Roy and Dom to let them know where I'll be in case anything happens."

"You know what you need? A deputy… I bet there are a few boys in town that would love to take the post. That would take a burden off of your shoulders to be sure." Abigail said as she started to walk towards the door.

"I suppose you are right… But I barely feel qualified to be Sherriff, let alone train someone else to be one." Arthur said, showing his rare feelings of anxiety and self-doubt.

"Oh pssshhh… You are doing a great job, everyone says so." Abigail winked and walked out the door.

"Thanks sis, I'll see you tomorrow at 7:00!" He called out after her.

* * *

"Alright ladies, ready?!" Arthur ran up behind his sister and picked her up and twirled her around.

Abigail laughed and turned after he put her down. "So much excitement from the man who didn't even want to come!"

Arthur smiled, "Hey I never said I didn't want to… I can't just give in every time you want something… You would turn me into your personal slave if I gave in that easily."

Abigail laughed as he helped her into the carriage, "Ya, you're right…"

"Thank you so much for taking us Arthur" Ariadne said to him as he helped her up.

"My pleasure, Miss Nicola." He said with a wink. Abigail had let Ariadne sit up front with Arthur while she relaxed in the back seat.

They chatted about this and that, nothing special, for about an hour but then Arthur said something that whole heartedly captured her interest. "Ruth is leaving Juniper Springs. She's moving to Denver in a couple weeks."

"What! Really? Oh my gosh Arthur, did something happen?" Ariadne looked at him with concern.

He looked mildly uncomfortable. "No… Uh, well nope… She just wants a change of scenery I guess. She's going to live with my Aunt."

"I'm so… uh, sorry Arthur, you must be so upset." _Could this really be happening?_ Ariadne felt so guilty at being so excited about this news.

"Well we've been friends for so long that it will be strange to have her gone… But I think it's the best thing for her future in the end."

_Why does he always act like this? Aren't they dating!? _"But… What about the two of you?" For the first time Ariadne said the words aloud.

"What do you mean the two of us?" Arthur looked at her, looking for confused than ever.

Ariadne stared at him for a few seconds, her mouth slightly open. "Um… Well, you've been courting her…" with the look on his face Ariadne felt her heart constrict in a wonderfully awful way. Maybe her suspicions had been right and they weren't together after all. "Aren't you courting her?"

Arthur looked bewildered, "No… Why would you ever think that?"

At that Abigail, who up until now had been sitting quietly in the back seat, piped up. "To be fair Arthur, I've wondered myself if you and Ruth have been courting."

Arthur looked back at her, mouth agape, "No, no we definitely aren't courting…"

"Oh. Well that's… Uh, I guess as long as you're happy that's good." Ariadne fumbled over her words trying not to look too gleeful.

Arthur looked at her and smiled, "I am happy. I'm exactly where I want to be with my two favorite ladies." Abigail rolled her eyes and Ariadne looked away smiling.

* * *

The trio got to Laramie around 10:30. After Arthur found a spot to park he tended to the horses while the girls went towards the rally. There was a make shift stage set up by the Mayor's office in a nice little field and luckily it hadn't snowed in the last week so the ground was dry. There were probably about fifty people standing, waiting. Ariadne could see almost as many men as women in the audience.

There were three women on stage, as well as a man, who later announced he was the mayor of Laramie. All of the women had a chance to speak, talking about new and exciting opportunities for women in politics. They had such conviction!

"Fifty years ago who would have thought that this is where we would be today?" One of the ladies yelled and the crowd cheered. "To any man who says that women do not have the mental capacity to understand politics… I say, if we have the abilities to raise the men who run this country, why can't we participate ourselves?!" At that Abigail cheered. Ariadne laughed and clapped excitedly.

"Is this everything you wanted it to be?" Arthur asked, his lips almost brushing against her ear, he was so close. Ariadne felt the chills down her spine. She knew he was only so close because it was so loud but she wouldn't mind if he spoke to her like this all the time

"It's more! It's wonderful! Come on!" Arthur smiled at her and she clasped onto his hand and dragged him closer to the stage.

* * *

After it was over they walked back to the carriage. Arthur positioned himself next to Ariadne. So many things made sense now… She thought he was courting Ruth. So she did see the New Year's kiss. That had to be it; there was no other instance that would have been interpreted as such. He wished that she had said something earlier. For more than three months he's been pining over her, not knowing why she was so standoffish, but here it was.

_Did this mean anything? Is this an opportunity I need to seize? _Arthur wondered looking at her.

"So does this mean you'll be moving to a big city to pursue a career in politics now?" Arthur teased Ariadne as she still looked star struck.

"Oh, you!" Ariadne looked at him and laughed, "No, of course not! I did enjoy it though, things are changing. It's amazing that women are able to give such impassioned speeches, by themselves! I've never see anything like that in New York."

"Well a lot of people don't like it, it's very radical. But I think we can expect it to continue to grow. I'd bet fifty years from now women everywhere will be able to vote and hold office." He said, absolutely believing that was where this country was headed.

"Thank you for bringing us today, Arthur. It was very kind. I was beginning to think we weren't going to be able to go." Those big eyes were Arthur's weakness. It was hard to look at her without going weak at the knees. _Stop being such a sap Arthur, _he thought to himself as he cleared his throat and looked ahead and away from her vixen stare.

"You're welcome, Abigail was right, I did enjoy myself. Also…" Arthur took a nervous gulp, "I'm glad we were able to clear up some things on the ride over."

Abigail looked up at him, "Yes, you and Ruth… Or should I say the lack of a connection between you and Ruth."

"Well. Yea. She is a dear friend. But just a friend…" Arthur felt his heart rate quicken. This was the perfect opportunity. _Ask her… Ask her to go with you. Somewhere, anywhere… Just… Ask her, say the words… _Arthur knew he was staring at her, his mind running wild with all the things he wanted to say.

"Guys! My Lord, will you wait up!" Abigail came running up behind them, ruining the moment. "I turned my back for one second and you two almost left me behind!"

Arthur couldn't help the look of anger and annoyance that he gave her.

"What?" She asked, looking confused.

* * *

**Sorry the chapters have been taking so long lately! I know what I want to happen in this part of the story but it all has to happen in the right sequence and I've been having a bit of writers block for certain parts. The next chapter is soon to come though! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Stranger

March 14, 1872

Abigail was walking home from the bank when she heard someone ride up behind her. She didn't pay it any mind however and waited for them to pass her but she noticed that the horse was slowed down to a slow walk.

"Hello Miss Beautiful." The voice said. Abigail gritted her teeth and quickened her pace. Leave it to random strangers to come through town and harass the first woman they saw. It happened every now and then but it was always the same. Cowboys that had been out on the range working for months, without any female company never had appropriate manners. No doubt he would be at the bordello before the day was over.

She ignored him and kept walking hoping he would leave but he continued to follow her until finally she heard the stranger laughing. _The gal of this man! _She thought.

"Abigail. Will you just look at me already?" He said. At the sound of her name she whipped her head around to look at him. _Do I know this man?_ She wondered.

He was dressed in a soldier's uniform, looking very handsome and refined. "Roger?" She asked, and watched his smile grow wider. "Roger Ellis is that you?!" He dismounted and she laughed as he pulled her in for a big hug.

"What are you doing here?! I haven't seen you in years!" She said as she pulled away to look at him. He looked much older and from the lines in his face, the military had been hard on him. His childish looks and chubby cheeks had been replaced by rugged and manly features. Roger had been Arthur's friend more than Abigail's before he left but it was wonderful to see him again. Abigail worried about him from time to time, knowing how dangerous dealings with the Indians could be.

"Does anyone know you're in town? Have you seen Arthur or Roy yet?" Abigail asked, not minding that his hands were still resting on her arms in a familiar embrace. It was just so nice to see an old friend.

"No, no one knows I'm passing through, it's just for a few hours really. I volunteered to deliver orders to a unit just south of Cheyenne. I was headed to your house actually, is Arthur at home?"

"Oh Arthur lives in the apartment behind the station now… I…" Abigail's words fell short as she realized that Arthur was only Sheriff now because Roger's father had died last year. She raised her hand to his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm so sorry Roger, I didn't even think about it…"

"Abigail, its fine. It's all in the past," The pain in his eyes betrayed his words, "Anyway, Arthur's at the station then?" She nodded.

"I really want to stop and say hi to him and Roy before I go home to see Ma and Ruth. It was great to see you though." Abigail smiled and he pulled her in for one last hug. As he remounted his horse she said her farewell.

"You too, Roger. Be safe! I hope we see you again soon." With a wink and a smile he rode off.

Neither saw Eames standing down the street. They didn't see the confused look and the hurt in his eyes.

* * *

Ashley Williams was just leaving work at the hotel and Eames stopped her and asked if she knew who that man was with Abigail. From the distance she didn't recognize him.

"Who knows. Oh! Maybe it's her secret lover!" Ashley said excitedly.

"Abigail has a secret lover?" Eames replied, amused at the thought. _If anyone is her secret lover, it's me. _He thought.

"Well I know Roy, Arthur and I caught her writing him a letter a few months ago. She wouldn't say who it was for but she got really embarrassed and tried to hide it when we walked in. This must be him."

Eames stopped short and stared at Ashley. _Wait… What? Who is this that she is writing to? _Eames thought… _I've never heard about any friends she's penning._ Ashley didn't notice his confusion and told him she had to get home, so they said their goodbyes. Eames hadn't moved from his spot though. He looked once more at Abigail and her mystery man, watching them hug once more before he got on his horse. Abigail laughed and waved goodbye.

_Secret lover? _Eames thought, as memories from the last year came back to him. Was that why she had always rebuffed him, always said "We can't… I shouldn't…"? No one had ever mentioned her beau but here she was, clear as day, hugging a man in uniform on Main Street. He couldn't think of anyone from town who was in the military that she might know… The Brown's son David was but he was older, and Abigail had never met him. So who was this? Eames couldn't help jealousy from welling up inside of him. Even that night a few weeks ago, what the hell was she doing, looking up at him waiting for his kiss, if she was spoken for…

He had to get out of here, he already felt like a fool, he didn't need to keep standing here looking like one as well. Maybe a drink would soothe his mind.

* * *

After she saw Roger, Abigail had gone over to Mal's house to help plan the upcoming dance. Everyone had loved the fun they had had at the Smith's house, so at the last women's circle meeting they had suggested a spring party. Everyone would come into town and have a big potluck dinner and then a dance after. The town hall building had a big enough room that should work for the dance.

Mal had some experience with parties from when she lived in New York and this was something that Abigail insisted she be a part of, so naturally the two of them were leading the planning efforts.

As she was walking back towards her house she saw Eames push through the swinging doors on his saloon. Even just the sight of him put a smile on her face. She quickened her pace and started to cross the road towards him. As Abigail got closer she noticed the scowl on his face and the way he was pacing. _What is he cross about? _Abigail wondered.

She smiled when he looked up and noticed her but he glared and said, "Well look at this hussy walking down the street…"

"Excuse me? Eames, what are you talking about? You apologize this instant, that isn't funny!" His words were like a slap to her face, what in the world was going on!?

He swayed slightly, before glaring at her again and pointing accusingly. "I saw you! In broad daylight with that soldier! Am I a fool Abigail? Just someone to keep you occupied while your man is off fighting?"

"Eames! I don't have a man! That wasn't what it looked like!" Abigail kept staring at him, mouth open and shock on her face.

Eames laughed a sarcastic laugh and rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure… Ok, well you've been telling me that we couldn't be together for months… Why else would you say that if you weren't spoken for?!"

"Eames, calm down! For goodness sake, listen to yourself! Have you been drinking?" That was the only explanation for his behavior. Eames never got drunk, that was one of the things Abigail loved about him, and she had always trusted him and his propriety.

It doesn't matter if I've been drinking. It's my bar; I can have a damn drink. And I will yell if I damn well please! I feel like such an idiot, why would you let me believe that you cared for me if it was all a lie?!"

"A lie? That was Ro…" There was a simple explanation for all of this and he just needed to hear it. _Why won't he just listen!?_ Abigail stressed to herself, worried at the way this was escalating.

"Don't bother. Just don't expect me to be here when he gets tired of you…" He said as he turned and walked off.

"Eames! Stop! Please just listen to me!" He didn't stop… Abigail felt her heart pounding in her chest and tears welling up in her eyes as she watched him. It was happening again… He wouldn't listen to her… She was never going to be able to trust men, how could she? Eames was the first man she had let into her heart since Trenton and he immediately accused her and turned away without even letting her defend herself.

She had to get out of here… How could she even look at him again? Even if he calmed down and listened to her, she would know that he didn't trust her. Gossip and lies would spread around town; she would be _that girl_… It didn't matter where she was… She couldn't escape this persona that seemed to follow her around whenever she thought she was truly happy.

Her tears overflowed and rolled down her cheeks as she picked up her skirts and ran the rest of the way back to her house.

* * *

Eames awoke to someone pounding on his door. The sound matched the pounding in his head. How much whiskey had he drunk? At least a full bottle, if not more… As he slowly got out of bed he had to stall for a moment as the contents of his stomach threatened to come up.

Roy was outside his door about to knock again when he opened it. "Hey man. Whoa, you don't look so good… Are you sick?"

"In a manner of speaking…" Eames said, squinting his eyes from the sunlight. "What are you doing knocking on my door this early?"

Roy held out a letter "I was headed to work just a bit ago and I ran into Abigail. She asked if I could give this to you, she didn't have time."

Scattered memories rushed back to him. He couldn't remember exactly what he had said but the image of her staring at him with hurt and pain in her eyes was very present. _Shit, what did I do? _Eames wondered. Then he remembered her and that soldier… That's why he had started drinking anyway. Eames took the letter and thanked Roy. "Anyway, see ya later!" He said as he turned and walked off.

As he opened it, Eames wasn't sure if he should expect an apology and an explanation or if he was about to get yelled at. Either way, it couldn't be good if she would rather write it down than come see him in person.

_Eames, _

_I don't have to explain myself to you. I've done nothing wrong and will not be falsely accused! I thought that I could trust you, and I'm so hurt that you could think so little of me. After all this time you really think I would so casually flirt with another man in the middle of the street? You wouldn't listen to me earlier so I will tell you now. That was Roger Ellis! You might have known him briefly, he left for the military almost a year after you moved to town. I know that he looks different now, much older, but it was him. Ask Arthur if you don't believe me. And I do not, nor have I ever, had any relationship with him. Even as a friend, I barely knew him._

_I have never told anyone in Juniper Springs what happened to me when I lived in Denver, but I suppose, as history seems to be repeating itself, you might as well know the truth now. _

_I was engaged to be married to a man named Trenton Daniels. His father was the Mayor of Denver and my father worked in his office. We met at a society function and started courting soon after. I was so very much in love with him. You should have seen me jumping for joy and shrieking with delight when I told my mother about the proposal. About three months before our wedding I was walking home and one of Arthur's friends caught up with me on the street. He said he was going to see Arthur so we walked together. Before I knew what was happening he kissed me. He apparently had feelings for me. I had never known! I pushed him away quickly and reiterated the fact that I was engaged and his actions were very inappropriate. He was lucky I didn't slap him right there on the street! I later found out that Arthur knew nothing of his friend's affections either. I thought that was the end of the situation but apparently someone saw. A friend of Trenton's mother saw us kissing and wasted no time telling the family._

_You would not believe how fast that type of gossip will spread. It didn't matter what I told Trenton and his family, they didn't want scandal like that to be associated with their family. I'm not sure if it was at his father's instance or not but Trenton broke our engagement. Within a week my father was given two options. He could either accept a new position as Mayor of a small town in Wyoming or he would be forced to retire._

_It took me years to recover from the humiliation and heart break. I was convinced that any man who could love me would leave me. I thought you were different but you believed what you thought you saw and refused to listen to me. I am still in shock over what you called me. Never in all my years did I expect to hear that from you. I will not subject myself to ridicule and anger when I have done nothing wrong!_

_Please don't come look for me. There is only one person who knows where I've gone and they are sworn to secrecy. I don't know if I'll come back or not. I've always felt a little out of place in Juniper Springs anyway, except with you, but I guess that's all in the past now anyway. _

_With Love,_

_Abigail_

It took less than ten seconds to put on his shoes, not even bothering with the ties before he rushed out and down the stairs. He ran after Roy, just catching him before he entered the hotel.

"Roy! Wait!" He yelled and the young man turned around.

"Geez Eames, you look like hell. What are you doing?" Roy asked, staring at him. Eames knew he looked terrible, shirt untucked, shoes practically falling off, rumpled hair and the beginnings of a beard. But that didn't matter.

"Where was she going? Roy, Abigail, where was she when she gave you this?" He urged, motioning to the letter in his hand, hoping it wasn't too late.

"I didn't ask, she had some luggage though. That was about two hours ago, I told you, she caught me right before my shift started. I just got a break so I thought I'd run it to you… Why, what's going on?" Eames covered his face with his hands and tilted his head up towards the sky. _No, no this is all wrong… She can't have just left. _

"You're sure she didn't say anything about where she was going? Was she with anyone?" He asked again, hoping maybe Roy knew more than he was saying.

"No, sorry, she was alone. Maybe Arthur knows? I'm sorry man, I don't know. Is everything ok?" Roy asked, looking concerned at Eames and his reaction to the letter.

"No, not really… Thanks anyway…" He patted Roy on the shoulder and walked past him. Maybe Arthur knew.

* * *

Abigail sat in the stage coach, nervously holding her hands together in her lap. _What the hell are you thinking_ she wondered, not for the first time that day. Across from her sat Ruth, who was staring out the window.

When she had gotten home the day before, Ruth and her mother were sitting in the front room. As it turned out, Ruth was leaving today. She had just come by to thank the Wilde's for arranging everything. It hadn't taken long to come up with a plan. Abigail refused to fully explain things to her mother, but just enough that Claire accepted that her daughter was going to leave and it didn't matter what they said against it. She had promised to keep silent about where she was headed to people in town.

Luckily Abigail had run into Roy as she was walking towards the depot. She had written the letter to Eames through tear filled eyes the night before and wasn't sure how she would get it to him. Did he even deserve it?

Two weeks before she could have seen herself marrying that man. It had been like a fairy tale, everything had been so wonderful. And now look at her. She knew that she was making a crazy, rash decision but what else could she do?

"Abigail, are you scared? To be leaving and everything, I mean." Ruth asked, breaking the silence.

Abigail chuckled, "Oh course I am. But at least I have you here too." She said reaching out to take Ruth's hand. She hadn't fully explained why she was leaving town, but Abigail had a feeling that Ruth would understand. It was just… Something about saying the words aloud made the whole situation even worse.

"I'm so glad you are coming along." Ruth said, taking her hand eagerly. The young woman seemed to glow with excitement and anticipation. Abigail smiled and wished she could feel the same.

* * *

"Abigail went somewhere? She came by last night and was acting strange when she said bye to me… But I didn't know she was leaving town… She didn't say anything about it though, are you sure?" Arthur looked concerned. Eames pride wouldn't let him show Arthur the letter. He vaguely recalled insulting Abigail and he knew that is was terrible, very inappropriate. Her brother wouldn't be quick to look past that, especially since their friendship was so new anyway.

"Ya, I'm sure. Just… Just let me know if you hear anything ok?" Arthur still looked concerned but he let it go.

"Ok… Are you sure you're ok? You look like you've had a rough night…" Arthur mentioned, looking at him.

Eames closed his eyes and shook his head. "Ya, no… I'm fine. Just headed home actually. See ya later." And with that he turned to leave the station. "Oh. By the way, did you see Roger yesterday?" Eames asked.

"Ya! He was passing through. It was great; I haven't seen him in a while. Do you know him?" Arthur confirmed it then. There was no excuse for his terrible behavior yesterday.

"Oh… no. I know of him I guess. I just heard he came through town. Anyway, see you later." As he trudged back to his place he felt terrible. This was not how things were supposed to go. What the hell was he going to do now?

* * *

**Please dont yell at me :) Reviews are always appriciated! :)**


End file.
